Le voile de la peur
by miriamme
Summary: Cachée dans un couvent pour fuir une situation difficile, Élisabeth est obligée d'écrire à William Darcy pour le prévenir que sa jeune sœur Georgianna n'est pas heureuse. Cette lettre apportée par Jane déclenche toute une série de péripéties.
1. Lettre d'une amie

_**Mise en garde : Cette histoire est plus dure que les autres que j'ai déjà écrites. Ceux qui trouvent que je vais trop dans le drame, abstenez-vous de la lire donc. Je n'y ménage aucun des personnages de Jane Austen que nous aimons toutes autant. Miriamme.**_

_**Première partie**_

Confortablement installé dans son bureau en train de discuter avec Charles, son ami de toujours, William sursaute lorsque René, son domestique les interrompt.

_-Une jeune femme demande à vous voir, monsieur._

_-Est-ce une jeune fille que je connais?_

_-Non monsieur. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle voulait vous voir pour vous remettre une lettre de mademoiselle Georgianna._

_-Où est cette lettre?_

_-Elle refuse de me la donner. Elle affirme qu'elle a promis de vous la remettre en main propre._

_-Comment connaît-elle Georgianna?_

_-Elle ne la connaît pas personnellement._

_-Pourtant elle dit avoir une lettre d'elle? Hum. Envoyez-la-moi._

_-Tu veux que je te laisse seul? _Lui demande alors Charles par discrétion.

_-Non, j'aimerais mieux que tu restes avec moi. Cette histoire me semble un peu bizarre._

La jeune femme blonde qui entre prend les deux hommes par surprise à cause de sa beauté. D'abord muets devant cette belle apparition, William est le premier à se ressaisir.

_-Veuillez-vous asseoir, mademoiselle?_

_-Bennet, je me nomme Jane Bennet._ Lui répond la jeune femme d'une voix douce mais tout de même ferme avant de lui tendre la main.

_-Enchanté mademoiselle?_

_-Moi également._

Un long silence règne. Finalement, c'est elle qui reprend la parole pour demander : _Lequel de vous deux est William Darcy ?_

_-Pardon, oui c'est vrai. Je suis William Darcy et voici mon ami de toujours Charles, Charles Bingley._

-_Enchanté mademoiselle._ Lui lance Charles en lui serrant la main.

_-Enchantée monsieur Bingley. _Elle se tourne vers le maître de maison pressée d'en venir au sujet qui la préoccupe :_ Votre domestique ne m'a pas prévenue que vous receviez, autrement je n'aurais pas tant insisté! Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Mais puisque je suis là maintenant, je vais vous remettre la fameuse lettre._

_-Une lettre de ma sœur Georgianna?_

_-Non, elle a été écrite par une amie à elle, qui est également religieuse. _Répond Jane en demeurant volontairement évasive.

_-Les religieuses n'ont pas confiance en nos services postaux? _Ajoute William sarcastique.

_-C'est que cette lettre a été écrite sans l'approbation de la mère supérieure. Voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui ai été sollicitée pour vous la remettre. _

_-Vous êtes également religieuse?_ Lui demande Charles un peu trop vite.

_-Non. Mais, lisez-la, vous comprendrez mieux._

Tout en lui prenant la lettre des mains, William se tourne vers son ami et lui dit :_ Charles, ça t'embête si je te laisse discuter avec mademoiselle Bennet! J'aimerais bien lire cette lettre tout de suite._

_-Non, non. _S'empresse d'ajouter Jane :_ Je vais me retirer, ma tâche consistait uniquement à m'assurer que vous l'ayez._

_-Non, restez. J'insiste mademoiselle Bennet. Je pourrais bien avoir des questions à vous poser._

_-Comme vous voulez._

Une fois William sorti.

_-Vous habitez Londres vous aussi? _

_-Oui._

_-Et vous n'êtes pas religieuse?_

_-Non, je suis infirmière. Je travaille à l'Hôpital Général de Londres._

_-Vous devez avoir du cran._

_-Disons que je l'ai développé._

Pendant que Jane et Charles font plus ample connaissance, William ouvre la lettre et découvre que celle-ci contient au moins six pages.

_Monsieur Darcy,_

_Il est de toute première instance que je vous fasse savoir que votre sœur n'est pas à sa place dans notre couvent. Sa foi n'étant pas ici en cause, puisque je fais référence à son état psychologique. Sans rien connaître de son histoire, ni de ses antécédents, je puis affirmer sans me tromper que les raisons qui l'ont amenée ici ne sont pas les bonnes. Votre sœur ne peut que s'éteindre entre les murs restreints de notre prison. Elle n'a pas choisi la vie religieuse par amour pour Dieu et pour faire un don de soi, elle a choisi de vivre en retrait d'un monde qu'elle dit ne pas comprendre et qui la terrorise. Je vous demande simplement d'aider votre sœur à comprendre qu'elle ne fait pas le bon choix en refusant de participer à sa vie. Sans compter qu'elle est trop douce et trop fragile pour survivre dans un milieu où les guerres ne manquent pas. _

_J'imagine que comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge, elle avait idéalisé les religieuses croyant qu'elles étaient toutes comme la mère du Christ. Mais la réalité est toute autre. Les sœurs entre elles reproduisent les mêmes comportements que peuvent avoir les membres d'une même famille lorsque la jalousie, l'envie et la convoitise s'en mêlent. Comparée à ces femmes, votre sœur est un ange. Si elle reste ici, où elle s'enfonce dans la solitude et s'isole de plus en plus, votre sœur mourra à petits feux. _

Les autres pages sont du même ordre et présentent dans le détail des comportements observés chez Georgianna et qui démontrent - selon son auteur - que la jeune fille n'est pas heureuse.

_J'ose espérer que vous ferez ce qu'il faut et que Georgianna n'aura plus à souffrir._

_Si tant est qu'elle en a encore le choix._

_Une amie qui ne veut que son bonheur._

Repliant les feuilles soigneusement avant de les remettre dans l'enveloppe, William regagne son bureau et s'adresse à Jane.

_-C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Mademoiselle Bennet, connaissez-vous celle qui a rédigé cette lettre?_

_-Assez pour vous dire qu'il est très rare qu'elle se trompe._

_-En connaissez-vous le contenu?_

_-Non, je n'ai fait que suivre les consignes de son auteur et vous l'apporter ici._

_-Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette mystérieuse personne?_

_-Je ne puis satisfaire à votre demande. Je vous en prie. Ne me posez plus de question. Promettez-moi seulement, à tout le moins, de suivre les conseils qu'elle vous donne._

_-Comment faire autrement..._

_-Voilà qui est bien! Je vais rentrer maintenant._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je passais vous voir à l'hôpital, un de ces jours? _Lui demande Charles encore sous le charme.

_-Tant que ce n'est pas parque vous êtes malade. Mais nous sommes très occupés vous savez._

_-Je m'en doute, oui. Au revoir mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Au revoir monsieur Bingley. Monsieur Darcy. _Après avoir serré la main des deux hommes l'un après l'autre, Jane reprend le chemin inverse et quitte la demeure des Darcy.

Lorsqu'il est certain qu'ils sont seuls à nouveau, William reprend la lecture de la lettre à voix haute dans le but de savoir ce que son ami Charles en pense.

_-Georgianna est là depuis quand exactement?_

_-Depuis six mois. Mais c'était à sa demande. Elle voulait tellement y aller._

_-Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir._

_-Quelle histoire. Je vais donc rentrer avec toi à Londres. Je vais me rendre sans tarder auprès d'elle._

Réglant les détails avec son chauffeur afin que celui-ci vienne le cueillir le lendemain, William monte avec son ami et l'écoute faire l'éloge de celle qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer et qui lui a fait une très forte impression. William ne peut se retenir de penser que Charles est un grand romantique et qu'il tombe amoureux aussi souvent que lui-même se passionne pour certains contrats qu'il doit négocier avec des hommes d'affaires avisés. Arrivés à l'appartement de Charles, William prend le volant de la voiture de son ami pour se rendre au couvent de sa sœur qui est situé hors des limites de la ville dans la direction opposée de Pemberley.

L'air lugubre du vieil édifice fait le même effet au jeune homme qu'au moment où il était venu pour y déposer sa sœur la première fois. Stationnant la voiture de Charles dans la section réservée aux visiteurs, William monte rapidement les marches qui mènent à l'entrée principale de la chapelle. À l'intérieur, il remarque aussitôt un groupe de religieuses qui circulent lentement dans la cour. Il passe devant elles sans qu'aucune ne tourne la tête. Il frappe doucement à la porte du bureau de la mère supérieure et entre après avoir entendu son invitation.

_-Oh! Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Darcy? Je suis surprise de vous voir ici._

_-Je suis aussi étonné que vous, mais une affaire urgente m'oblige à voir ma sœur. Je dois la consulter de toute urgence pour régler une affaire de famille._

_-Mais c'est impossible voyons. Elle est en retraite fermée pour une dizaine de jours. Elle ne doit voir personne. La seule personne qu'elle peut voir est celle qui partage sa chambre et encore, elles n'ont pas le doit d'échanger une seule parole._

_-Croyez bien que je ne vous aurais pas dérangée si la situation n'avait pas été urgente. _Réplique William d'un ton autoritaire.

_-Je vous répète que c'est impossible. Lorsqu'elle est entrée chez nous, votre sœur savait que sa vie n'appartiendrait plus à sa famille._

_-Je ne la verrai donc pas?_

_-Vous la verrez dans dix jours exactement. Pas avant._

_-Très bien, veuillez excuser mon insistance. Vous me ferez savoir à quel moment je pourrai m'entretenir avec elle._

_-Je ne manquerai pas de vous appeler monsieur Darcy. Encore une fois, je suis désolée._

Après avoir serré la main tremblante de la vieille religieuse, William sort de la pièce et regagne la première salle où quelques religieuses sont encore rassemblées pour prier.

Il passe à nouveau lentement devant elles, marchant en direction de la porte lorsqu'une sœur dont le visage est entièrement dissimulé par un long capuchon, lui fait signe d'entrer dans un cabinet réservé pour les confessions.

Réagissant spontanément, il entre dans la cabine en question et attend la suite des événements. Soudain la petite cloison qui sépare le côté du confessé de celui du confesseur glisse sur elle-même, lui permettant d'entendre la voix de la religieuse s'adresser directement à lui.

_-Êtes-vous le frère de sœur Georgianna?_

_-Oui. Et vous? Êtes-vous l'auteur de la lettre?_

_-Oui. C'est bien moi qui l'ai écrite._

_-Quel est votre nom?_

_-Nous n'avons pas le temps de socialiser. Votre sœur. Vous devez la voir. Il est urgent qu'elle sorte d'ici._

_-Mais la mère supérieure vient tout juste de m'interdire de la voir._

_-Il y a un moyen, mais il est risqué._

_-Lequel?_

_-Vous allez devoir mettre une robe et m'accompagner._

_-Quoi! Vous êtes folle?_

_-Ouvrez votre porte quelques secondes, je vais vous passer une robe. Ne vous en faites pas, elle est assez grande. Passez-la. Lorsque ce sera fait, faites moi signe et donnez-moi quelques secondes pour sortir d'ici. Ensuite, venez me rejoindre. Vous marcherez derrière moi. Vous ne parlerez à personne. Lorsque nous arriverons devant la porte de la chambre de sœur Georgianna, j'échapperai mon chapelet. Vous entrerez seul. Vous aurez 20 minutes avec elle. Tâchez de la convaincre qu'elle doit quitter le couvent._

_-Ensuite qu'arrivera-t-il? _

_-Vous reviendrez ici et laisserez la robe sur le banc du confessionnal avant de vous en aller comme si de rien était. Georgianna n'aura plus qu'à aller voir la mère supérieure pour lui faire part de son désir de quitter définitivement le couvent. La demande ne peut être faite que par elle seule._

_-Très bien. Allons-y._

William ouvre sa porte et ramasse rapidement la pièce de vêtement que la religieuse vient de lui mettre dans la main. Ayant passé celle-ci, William ouvre la porte et se place immédiatement derrière la religieuse qui quitte la pièce en marchant lentement.

Dès qu'elle laisse échapper son chapelet, William saisit la poignée de la seule porte à proximité et entre dans une petite pièce où il ne distingue que deux lits et une commode. Une silhouette est allongée sur le premier des deux lits. Il s'approche de celui-ci et secoue légèrement l'épaule de sa sœur.

_-La mère supérieure veut me voir?_ Demande Georgianna d'une voix endormie sans regarder derrière elle.

_- Non c'est moi, William. Parlons bas veux-tu? _Lui chuchote William en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en faisant attention pour ne pas l'écraser.

_-William! Mais pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi es-tu déguisé ainsi?_

_-Georgianna, je veux que tu sortes d'ici. Je crois que tu n'es pas à ta place. _

_-Mais je suis bien ici._

_-Georgianna, j'aimerais que tu reviennes avec moi à Pemberley. Donnes-toi six mois. Si dans six moins tu veux toujours revenir ici, nous aviserons._

_-Mais pourquoi ce retournement. C'est la mère supérieure qui t'a parlé? Les autres sœurs ne m'aiment pas c'est ça?_

_-Non. Tu te trompes. Je me suis seulement dit que j'avais accepté trop facilement de te laisser entrer au couvent. Tu es ma seule famille Georgianna. Je ne veux pas te voir seulement une fois par an. Écoute moi bien, voici ce que je te propose. Demain, va dire à la mère supérieur que tu veux réfléchir. Demande à revenir à la maison. Une fois à Pemberley, je serai avec toi. On parlera de tout ça. D'accord?_

_-Très bien. Mais… _La jeune femme vient pour parler, mais s'arrête, incertaine.

_-Quoi?_

_-Non rien. Va-t'en. Tu risques gros vêtu ainsi. Comment t'y es-tu pris pour trouver cette robe?_

_-Tu as une bonne amie au couvent semble-t-il?_

_-Sœur Élizabeth._

_-Georgie. Je dois y aller. Je t'attends à la maison demain._

_-C'est ça oui._

William sort discrètement et retourne dans le confessionnal où il dépose la robe. Une fois dehors, il est tout étourdi par l'aventure qu'il vient de vivre. Il se rend chez Charles à qui il raconte ce qui s'est passé au couvent. Ce dernier est aussi perplexe que lui. Le lendemain, William est tiré du lit par la sonnerie de son portable qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet avant de se coucher.

_-Oui, allô!_

_-Monsieur Darcy?_

_-Oui, c'est moi?_

_-Ici Jane Bennet. Vous souvenez-vous de moi? La lettre._

_-Oui, bien sur. Comment allez-vous?_

_-Moi bien. Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre._

_-Je vous écoute._ Ajoute William en se redressant une bonne fois pour toute.

_-C'est votre sœur. Elle vient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide. C'est la religieuse qui partage sa chambre qui l'a trouvée en se levant ce matin. Elle s'est coupé les veines._

_-Comment est-elle? _Lui demande aussitôt William la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

_-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang._

_-Elle va mourir?_

_-Non! Nous croyons être capables de la sauver, mais vous devriez venir. Elle vous réclame à son chevet._

_-J'arrive. _Répond William en écartant ses couvertures d'un seul geste.

_-Présentez-vous directement aux soins intensifs et faites-moi appeler. En passant, la mère supérieure veut que vous lui apportiez la lettre que je vous ai remise hier! Il va y avoir une enquête._

_-J'arrive tout de suite._

Aussitôt informé de la nouvelle, Charles décide d'accompagner William ne voulant pas que ce dernier conduise alors qu'il est aussi inquiet et nerveux.

Arrivé sur les lieux, William rencontre deux enquêteurs qui lui demandent à voir la lettre. William la leur remet et se presse de faire demander Jane Bennet.

_-Suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à elle. Mais laissez-moi tout de suite vous rassurer. Elle va s'en tirer._

_-Dieu merci. _S'exclame Charles en suivant son ami de près.

_-Merci, mademoiselle Bennet._ Peut enfin articuler William après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

Dans la chambre de Georgianna, les deux hommes sont dévastés par le visage blême de celle-ci. Endormie, elle semble morte. William s'avance vers elle, s'assied sur la chaise placée tout à côté du lit et prend sa main dans la sienne.

_-La mère supérieure m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre. _Lui dit Jane avant de lui donner une feuille toute froissée.

_Cher William,_

_Je suis lâche,_

_Pardonne-moi, mais puisque le couvent ne veut pas de moi et que moi, je ne veux pas vivre à l'extérieur, il ne me reste plus qu'un choix. Je sais que tu seras dévasté, mais vois-tu, c'est justement parce que je n'ai pas ta force que je préfère vous quitter alors que je suis encore capable de le faire._

_Je sais que tu t'en remettras alors que quitter le couvent pour moi serait un vrai calvaire._

_-Je le savais. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû aller la voir et faire pression sur elle. _Dit William en pleurant tout bas. Charles s'approche de lui pour lui passer un mouchoir. Il lui pose sa main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

_-Votre sœur va dormir pendant une bonne partie de la journée à cause des médicaments qu'on lui a donnés. Elle devrait se réveiller dans la soirée._ Leur apprend Jane avant de quitter la chambre.

Charles prend la décision de partir pour son bureau promettant à William de revenir le voir dans la soirée.

_-Appelle donc René pour lui dire que tu vas rester à Londres pour une autre nuit. _

_-Bonne idée. Merci Charles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là._

Les deux hommes se font une accolade après quoi, Charles quitte la chambre pour la journée. Après avoir appelé son domestique et lui avoir demandé de prévenir le chauffeur de venir le chercher une journée plus tard, William passe à la cafétéria où il s'achète une petite soupe qu'il n'arrive même pas à avaler tant il est préoccupé par Georgianna.

Jane revient le voir vers la fin de l'après-midi, le surprenant en train de murmurer des paroles d'encouragement à sa sœur. Émue par son attachement pour la jeune malade, Jane change d'opinion à son sujet. L'homme d'affaire froid qu'elle avait rencontré la veille est toujours là, mais elle sait maintenant qu'il peut manifester tendresse et affection aux êtres qui comptent pour lui. Exactement comme son ami Charles le lui avait affirmé lorsqu'elle s'était entretenue avec lui à Pemberley. Ne voulant pas interrompre celui-ci, Jane quitte la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, préférant revenir après être allée visiter ses autres patients.

Après un souper aussi léger que son dîner, William revient s'installer au chevet de Georgianna jusqu'à ce que Charles revienne de sa journée de travail.

_-Alors?_

_-Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée._

Comme pour démentir ses paroles, Georgianna ouvre les yeux lentement. Apercevant son frère, un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

_-Georgie._

_-William. Je suis désolée._

_-Je vais prendre soins de toi. Charles est ici, avec nous._

_-Salut Georgie._

_-Charles. Merci d'être venu._

_-C'est tout naturel voyons._

Sans être capables d'aborder le sujet de sa tentative de suicide, William et Charles restent encore pendant une bonne heure avec la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que le médecin passe et lui fasse prendre un somnifère en expliquant qu'il est important qu'elle dorme beaucoup.

_-Vous faites aussi de l'anémie. Voilà pourquoi vous étiez toujours fatiguée._

Quinze minutes après le départ du médecin, Jane passe à son tour saluer les deux hommes et Georgianna avant de prendre congé.

_-Ma journée de travail est terminée. Je viendrai vous voir demain matin Georgianna._

_-Au revoir Jane._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet._

Cette nuit-là, William se met à angoisser. Il se voit difficilement rentrer à Pemberley avec sa sœur sans que celle-ci reçoivent des soins psychologiques. N'étant pas d'un naturel ouvert, il ne se sentait pas capable de porter sur ses seules épaules la responsabilité de Georgianna. Au déjeuner, lorsqu'il en parle avec Charles, celui-ci lui conseille : _Tu devrais demander à mademoiselle Bennet ce qu'elle en pense._

_-Bonne idée._

Laissant son ami devant l'hôpital, Charles lui promet de venir le rejoindre à Pemberley dès la fin de sa journée de travail.

_-On est vendredi. Je vais laisser s'écouler d'heure de pointe, puis j'irai te rejoindre à Pemberley._

_-Très bien. Merci infiniment Charles._

Lorsqu'il arrive dans la chambre de sa sœur, William constate qu'une jeune femme est assise à son chevet. De dos, William tente de l'identifier, mais n'y arrivant pas, il choisit de manifester sa présence, espérant que celle-ci se retournerait. Il n'a même pas le temps de s'exécuter que la jeune fille se lève comme si elle avait pressenti une présence.

_-Jane, tu es bien sure qu'elle va mieux. Je la trouve bien pâle encore._

_-Je crois que vous ne faites erreur sur la personne._

_-Excusez-moi, je croyais que c'était Jane, l'infirmière qui revenait. Je vais vous laisser._

-_Qui êtes-vous_? Lui demande William en la dévisageant.

_-Une amie de votre sœur._

_-Je connais toutes les amies de ma sœur et vous ne m'avez jamais été présentée._

_-C'est normal. J'étais cloîtrée, jusqu'à ce matin._

_-La sœur... C'était vous? La robe... La lettre était de vous._ William se met en colère au fur et à mesure qu'il réalise qui elle est : _Toute cette histoire est arrivée à cause de vous._

_-Hein?_

_-William, c'est toi?_ Laisse échapper la voix faible de Georgianna que le ton colérique de William avait réveillée.

_-Je vous laisse. _S'écrie Élizabeth profitant de l'intervention de Georgianna.

_-Non! Trouvez une salle ou un endroit où nous pourrons parler! J'ai des choses à vous dire._

_-Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ici?_ Demande Jane en entrant dans la chambre.

-_C'est rien, Jane. Je m'en allais._ Lui apprend sa sœur.

_-Non! _S'adressant à Jane maintenant, William lui demande :_ Mademoiselle Bennet, pouvez-vous trouver une salle? Je dois parler avec cette… sœur._

_-Ancienne sœur. _Précise Élizabeth d'un ton hargneux.

_-Très bien, je vais vous arranger ça. _Elle ajoute en direction de sa sœur :_ Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle._

Une fois hors de la chambre, Élizabeth attaque aussitôt :_ Il est fou ou quoi? _

_-Non! Il est désemparé. Je te rappelle que tu l'étais toi aussi, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours. Alors ménage-le._

_-Et lui, il a l'intention de me ménager tu crois?_

_-Lizzie, tout ce dont tu dois tenir compte, c'est qu'il aime sa sœur. Et qu'il a bien failli la perdre._

_-Je vais faire de mon mieux._

10 minutes plus tard, William arrive dans la salle où Élizabeth attendait patiemment, occupée qu'elle était à lire de vieux articles dans les revues laissées là par les patients lorsqu'ils quittent l'hôpital. Elle sursaute en entendant la voix colérique de William.

_-Alors? Vous êtes fière de vous?_

_-Pourrais-je savoir de quel crime je suis accusée?_

_-Vous m'avez trompé. Je n'aurais jamais du vous écouter. Georgianna ne voulait pas sortir du couvent._

_-Monsieur Darcy, je comprends très bien votre douleur. Seulement, ne faites pas l'erreur de soulager votre conscience avec la certitude que votre sœur n'aurait pas commis le même geste - avec succès - si elle était restée bien sagement au couvent. Le mal qui la ronge l'aurait poussé à faire la même chose._

_-Je n'en crois rien._

_-Elle n'en était pas à sa première tentative de suicide. _

_-Le couvent m'aurait prévenu._

Élizabeth laisse sortir un rire sec et bref : _-Vous croyez? Elle n'est pas la première à avoir cru que le couvent était l'endroit idéal pour venir enterrer sa souffrance. Mais comme bien d'autres avant elle, elle a réalisé que la souffrance pouvait franchir les murs du couvent. Elle nous ronge comme un rat. Des dizaines de religieuses sont mortes du cancer en ayant la conviction d'avoir la vocation religieuse. Lorsque vous êtes venu la chercher, elle a craquée. J'avais prévu qu'elle réagirait ainsi et je l'ai surveillée. Si elle revient au couvent, vous devrez l'y enterrer._

_-D'où vous vient cette certitude?_

_-J'ai bien observé votre sœur et j'ai écouté ce qu'elle me disait._

_-Dans sa dernière lettre elle me disait à quel point elle était bien au couvent._

_-Elle cherchait à s'en convaincre, voilà tout._

_-Vous ne la connaissez que depuis quelques mois pourtant. Jouer la comédie ne ressemble pas à ma sœur._

_-Être religieuse encore moins._

_-C'était ce qu'elle voulait._

_-À vous entendre, on croirait plutôt que c'est vous qui vouliez vous débarrasser d'elle? Avouez donc que ça faisait votre affaire de placer votre jeune et embarrassante sœur au couvent?_

_-Comment osez-vous?_ Lui crie William en avançant vers elle rouge de colère. Arrivé près d'elle, il pousse un long soupire, se contrôle et lui dit plutôt : _Sortez immédiatement!_

_-Vous avez raison._ Elle s'arrête juste sur le bord de la porte pour lui lancer : _Maintenant que je vous connais, je plains votre sœur et je vous jure que je prierai pour elle. _

_**Des commentaires? Des questions? Je continue ou pas?**_

_**Miriamme!**_


	2. N'importe qui, mais pas elle

Deuxième partie

Une fois hors de l'hôpital, Élizabeth sent sa colère tomber aussitôt que la fatigue reprend sa place. Elle ramasse son unique sac et pige dans la poche de l'affreuse veste qu'on lui a remise en quittant le couvent pour sortir la feuille sur laquelle Jane a pris le temps d'inscrire son adresse.

_-Vivement chez Jane! _Se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un taxi, non sans avoir regardé derrière elle afin de vérifier si quelqu'un la suivait.

De retour au chevet de Georgianna, William est extrêmement tendu. Des voix lui parviennent du corridor et sans tourner la tête, il devine que Charles vient tout juste d'arriver. Ce dernier discute quelques minutes avec la jeune infirmière avant de venir rejoindre son ami.

_-Alors, elle va mieux d'après ce que mademoiselle Bennet m'a dit?_

_-Elle est hors de danger en effet, mais elle dort beaucoup! J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir la ramener à la maison._

Voyant que William est de retour dans la chambre, Jane fronce les sourcils avant de lui demander : _La jeune femme avec qui vous vous êtes entretenu est partie?_

_-Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'elle reste dans les parages!_

_-Elle est partie il y a longtemps? _

Se tournant vers elle, William ajoute : _Mademoiselle Bennet, vous êtes une chic fille! Choisissez donc mieux vos amies à l'avenir!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, je peux vous donner un conseil?_

_-Certainement!_

_-Faites attention à ce que vous dites de sœur Élizabeth!_

_-Pourquoi, ça porte malheur de dire du mal d'une religieuse?_

_-Cette jeune femme que vous critiquez… est ma sœur!_

_-De qui parlez-vous?_ Demande Charles qui avait suivi l'échange entre les deux autres sans comprendre.

_-Elle parle de l'auteure de la lettre! _Explique William d'un ton méprisant.

_-Elle se nomme Élizabeth Bennet! _Explose l'infirmière du tac au tac.

_-Elle est venue ici? _Demande Charles commençant à comprendre à son tour.

_-Elle se soucie réellement de votre sœur!_

_-Si c'était vrai, Georgianna ne serait pas ici!_

Figée sur place sous l'horrible accusation du jeune homme, Jane vient pour ajouter quelque chose, avant de faire volte face et se diriger vers la sortie.

_-Pardon!_ S'excuse aussitôt Charles.

_-Excuse-toi si tu veux Charles! Moi, je ne le ferai pas. Je considère que votre sœur est directement responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne croise plus mon chemin. _

_-Elle est assez intelligente pour l'avoir compris elle-même._

Une heure plus tard, Jane est assise dans son bureau et mange un sandwich sur le pouce. Elle venait tout juste d'essayer de joindre sa sœur à l'appartement, mais était tombée sur le répondeur. Rongée par l'inquiétude, elle se raisonne en dirigeant ses pensées dans une autre direction. Elle repense à William Darcy sentant son inquiétude diminuer, remplacée par l'indignation et la colère.

_-Bonjour, puis-je entrer? _L'interrompt la voix de Charles Bingley après avoir frappé à sa porte.

_-Oui, bien sur! Je termine mon dîner ensuite je dois me remettre au travail! Asseyez-vous!_

_-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure!_

_-Vous n'y êtes pour rien voyons! Personne n'y est pour rien d'ailleurs!_

_-Mon ami aime beaucoup sa sœur! Il veille sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Ils sont seuls au monde vous savez. Il ne faut pas le juger trop sévèrement._

_-Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas! Je ne le juge pas! Je sais par expérience que certaines choses_ _prennent du temps à s'accepter. À faire son chemin!_

_-Vous êtes très sage!_

_-Oh, non, je suis seulement réaliste! Je viens d'une famille pauvre vous savez! Mes parents ont fait de nombreux sacrifices pour que je puisse me payer des études d'infirmière! Mes autres sœurs - il y en a quatre - n'ont pas eu ce privilège!_

_-Vous n'avez pas à me raconter tout ça!_

_-Pardonnez-moi si mon histoire vous embête! _Réplique Jane blessée par la remarque du jeune homme.

_ -Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je veux seulement vous faire comprendre que j'ai confiance en vous! Sans que vous me racontiez toute votre histoire!_

_-De toute façon je n'en ai pas le temps! _Ajoute Jane en se levant.

_-Accepteriez-vous de souper en ma compagnie un de ces quatre?_

_-Si vous voulez, mais je doute que votre ami approuve votre choix!_

_-Je sais me passer de son approbation!_

_-Très bien, alors j'attendrai votre appel!_

Trois jours plus tard, Georgianna quitte l'hôpital au grand soulagement de William qui avait bien hâte de sortir sa sœur de cet enfer. Il avait rencontré des travailleurs sociaux, la mère supérieure du couvent et même un psychologue afin d'être bien certain de ne faire courir aucun risque à sa sœur en la ramenant à Pemberley. Il doit toutefois attendre une bonne semaine avant que sa sœur accepter d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

_-Georgianna, si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur! _

_-Je sais oui, mais ta présence auprès de moi là-bas! Ça m'a troublée! C'est le silence aussi! Qu'il me fallait maintenir sans cesse! Heureusement que Sœur Élizabeth ne le respectait pas!_

_-Georgie! Je ne veux plus que nous parlions d'elle ici. _

_-Mais William, elle a été renvoyée à cause de moi! Elle était religieuse depuis un an. Elle n'était pas novice comme moi! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle devient! J'aimerais bien l'aider à mon tour!_

_-Commence par terminer ta propre guérison, ensuite on verra!_

Les jours passent rapidement, mais l'humeur de Georgianna ne s'améliore pas. William recommence à s'inquiéter. Au fil des jours, Georgianna s'enferme de plus en plus dans le silence préférant l'inactivité à toute autre chose. Même le piano qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement ne l'intéresse plus. Inquiet et découragé, William en parle avec Charles lorsqu'il retourne à Londres pour régler quelques affaires. Son ami finit par lui suggérer d'en reparler avec Jane Bennet compte tenu que celle-ci peut les orienter vers les professionnels de l'hôpital en cas de besoin. Bien que réticent, William se laisse finalement convaincre et prend rendez-vous avec elle.

Si Jane est surprise de la démarche de William, elle le cache bien et lui propose aussitôt de faire suivre sa sœur par un psychologue en qui elle a totalement confiance. Payant ce qu'il faut pour que l'homme en question se déplace à domicile, William l'accueille à Pemberley le temps qu'il procède à l'évaluation de Georgianna.

Après seulement deux séances le professionnel demande à rencontrer William seul à seul.

_-Votre sœur ne va vraiment pas bien. Elle ne me parle pas! J'ai essayé de lui poser des questions, mais comme elle ne me répondait pas, j'ai abandonné cette méthode. Hier, j'ai attendu qu'elle me parle, mais au bout d'une heure, j'ai du mettre fin à la séance. _

_-Que suggérez-vous alors?_

_-Monsieur Darcy? Votre sœur a-t-elle d'une manière ou d'une autre subit un traumatisme?_

_-Un traumatisme?_

_-Oui, un événement marquant désagréable qui serait arrivé dans son enfance ou dans son adolescence?_

_-Et bien, puisque vous m'en parlez… effectivement! Georgianna a déjà été agressée par un homme!_

_-C'est bien ce que je ressens! Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas l'aider actuellement!_

_-Qu'allez-vous faire alors?_

_-Votre sœur ne doit pas rester seule! Une personne de confiance devrait rester auprès d'elle en tout temps._

_-Mais je suis là!_

_-Il vaudrait mieux que cette personne soit du même sexe de votre sœur. _

_-Une psychologue?_

_-Non! Je vous parle d'une amie. Une simple jeune femme avec qui elle pourrait discuter, s'amuser! Il faut que Georgianna reprenne confiance en elle._

_-Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir?_

_-Sauf votre respect monsieur Darcy, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez poser la question!_

_-Oh, oui! Pardonnez-moi! Vous avez raison! Je vais en parler avec ma sœur. _

Lorsqu'il en discute avec Georgianna ce soir-là, celle-ci lui parle immédiatement de sœur Élizabeth.

_-N'importe qui, mais pas elle Georgianna!_

Le sujet définitivement clos par l'attitude fermée de William, Georgianna se referme dans le silence. Trois jours plus tard, après avoir retrouvé Georgianna en larmes presque tous les matins, William finit par se résoudre à téléphoner à Jane à l'hôpital.

_-Alors, comment va le moral de votre sœur?_ Lui demande Jane lorsqu'elle reconnaît son interlocuteur.

_-C'est va de mal en pis! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!_

_-Comment se passent ses séances avec le spécialiste?_

_-Très mal! Il est parti! Il dit qu'elle devrait passer un peu de temps avec une amie!_

_-Bonne idée! Vous avez quelqu'un en tête?_

_-Non! Toutes mes propositions sont aussitôt rejetées! Elle n'a qu'un nom à la bouche!_

Devinant la suite Jane lui demande tout de même_: Qui?_

_-Votre sœur!_

_-Élizabeth? Je comprends que vous soyez réticent, mais rassurez vous! Ça n'est pas possible! Ma sœur n'est plus à Londres._

_-Elle est retournée au couvent?_

_-Peu importe!_

_-Pourquoi tant de mystère!_

_-Elle n'est pas libre! C'est tout. D'ailleurs, même si elle l'était, je ne crois pas qu'elle accepterait de se charger de votre sœur._

_-À cause de moi? Certainement!_

_-Non! Enfin, oui! Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de vous! Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus! _

_-Que vais-je faire alors? Georgianna ne veut personne d'autre d'elle! Elle refuse systématiquement toutes mes autres suggestions. _

_-C'est vraiment malheureux!_

_-Moi qui venais de me résigner à l'employer!_

_-Écoutez monsieur Darcy, tout ce que je puis vous dire c'est que ma sœur avait besoin de la sécurité que représentait le couvent. Maintenant qu'elle est sortie, sa situation est à nouveau précaire. Je veux bien faire une tentative pour lui en parler, mais sachez que ce que vous lui offrez représente une situation trop risquée pour elle. Et sachez surtout qu'en vous racontant cela, je ne cherche pas me rendre intéressante._

_-Ce ne doit certainement pas être si grave?_

_-Malheureusement oui. Je vous promets toutefois de lui en parler et de vous donner des nouvelles. Mais je vous en prie n'ayez pas trop d'espoir et cherchez quelqu'un d'autre._

Le lendemain, Jane appelle William à son tour.

_-Alors?_

_-C'est non!_

_-Vous êtes sure? Quel est le problème? Si c'est une question d'argent, je peux la payer grassement! C'est ça hein? C'est un problème d'argent?_

_-Non! Ce n'est pas de ce genre de sécurité dont ma sœur à besoin. Élizabeth ne sera jamais en sécurité à Londres. Si elle devait y revoir pour tenir compagnie à votre sœur, ça finirait par se savoir. Certaines personnes paieraient très cher pour savoir où elle se trouve._

_-Cette histoire est absurde!_

_-Absurde mais vraie, je vous assure!_

_-Attendez! Et si elle venait séjourner ici à la campagne? J'ai une maison dans le Derbyshire! C'est bien loin de Londres et personne ne saurait où elle est._

_-Hum! Je ne crois pas que cela pourrait fonctionner!_

_-Elle sera loin de Londres et payée grassement!_

_-Si vous voulez un bon conseil monsieur Darcy, laissez tomber cet argument. L'argent ne fera jamais danser ma sœur! Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour votre sœur par contre! C'est ça qu'il faut utiliser. Bon! Je veux bien essayer de lui parler de votre nouvelle idée. Je vous rappellerai._

_-Merci infiniment!_

Dans la soirée, alors qu'il s'apprête à passer à table seul pour la troisième journée en ligne, René lui passe un appel de Jane. Intrigué, William se lève et va prendre le combiné.

_-Monsieur Darcy, c'est d'accord! Ma sœur accepte vos conditions. Mais pour deux semaines seulement!_

_-Deux semaines? Ce n'est pas assez! Le psychologue a été clair! Il a parlé de mois, pas de semaines._

_-Monsieur Darcy, je vous suggère d'acceptez sans délais. Élizabeth n'a jamais pu résister à une personne en difficulté! Georgianna saura la retenir toute seule bien mieux que tout ce que nous pourrions dire l'un comme l'autre._

_-Merci mademoiselle Bennet. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous faites pour moi!_

_-Prouvez-moi votre reconnaissance en prenant soins de ma sœur! C'est une bonne personne, vous verrez!_

_-Je vais faire de mon mieux!_

Le jour prévu de l'arrivée de la jeune femme, William est à Londres pour affaire. Il charge son chauffeur d'aller la cueillir à la gare devinant que celle-ci serait plus à l'aise s'il n'était pas là.

De son côté, il allait rester à Londres une journée de plus afin d'assister à d'importantes réunions qu'il n'avait cessé de remettre à cause de l'état de Georgianna.

Pendant ce temps à la gare, Élizabeth sort de son wagon et cherche des yeux la silhouette tant redoutée de William. Une moue méprisante déforme son visage lorsqu'elle découvre la limousine et son conducteur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, l'homme lui ouvre la porte et l'aide à descendre devant l'entrée principale de la magnifique demeure des Darcy. N'étant pas au courant des dispositions prises par le maître de maison, elle s'attend à le voir apparaître, mais ne peut qu'être soulagée lorsqu'une dame aux cheveux gris se dirige vers elle en lui tendant la main.

_-Vous devez être mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-En effet!_

_-Je suis madame Smith, je suis la gouvernante de Georgianna. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Ensuite, je vous reconduirai jusqu'à la salle de musique où se trouve présentement mademoiselle Georgianna!_

Admirant la décoration et les peintures tout en suivant la gouvernante, Élizabeth ne peut se retenir de comparer le décor qu'elle a sous les yeux à la simplicité de la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Georgianna au couvent.

_-Pour quelle raison voulait-elle fuir un tel lieu? _Ne peut s'empêcher de se demander Élizabeth en pensant à la jeune femme.

_-Préférez-vous défaire vos bagages tout de suite?_

_-J'aimerais mieux, oui!_

_-Très bien! Sonnez lorsque vous serez installée et prête pour aller voir Georgianna!_

30 minutes plus tard, guidée de nouveau par madame Smith, Élizabeth entre dans la salle de musique et découvre Georgianna en train de jouer un morceau de Chopin reconnu pour sa couleur mélancolique.

_-Êtes-vous donc si triste pour jouer un morceau si mélancolique?_

_-Par bonheur vous êtes arrivée! _S'exclame la jeune femme en se levant pour aller serrer la nouvelle venue contre elle._ J'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir._

_-Je suis également contente de vous savoir hors de danger! _

_-Moi aussi! Mais… Comment dire?_

_-Non! Ne m'expliquez rien maintenant! Attendez que vos idées se clarifient! Ça viendra tout seul vous verrez. En attendant parlez-moi de la musique! Vous êtes douée vous savez!_

_-Oh, pas tant que ça! Je suis une piètre pianiste!_

_-Très humble surtout!_

_-Pas assez pour être religieuse semble-t-il!_

_-Je dirais plutôt trop! Vous me faites visiter la maison?_

_-Bien entendu! Surtout que nous l'avons toute à nous! Mon frère ne rentre de Londres que demain._

_-Voilà qui est bien!_

Lorsque William en a terminé avec son dernier rendez-vous, il rejoint son chauffeur devant l'immeuble et prend la direction du Derbyshire pressé de voir si tout va bien pour Georgianna. En découvrant Pemberley après avoir terminé de classer ses dossiers et recopié ses notes, il s'empresse d'aller déposer sa mallette dans son bureau. Marchant dans le corridor principal de la maison, il s'avance vers la salle de musique où il espérait bien retrouver Georgianna. Avant de mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte, des éclats de rires lui proviennent. Étonné et plein d'espoir, il ouvre la porte et découvre les deux jeunes filles au prise avec un incontrôlable fou rire.

L'apercevant, Élizabeth cesse immédiatement de rire alors que Georgianna s'exclame avec passion : _William, merci! Merci infiniment d'avoir invité Élizabeth ici! Sa présence m'est d'un si grand secours! Merci!_

Gênée d'être l'objet de tant d'attention, Élizabeth se lève poliment et baisse les yeux devant le regard insistant que William pose sur elle. Ce dernier quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de la beauté de la jeune femme. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de la voir de près où autrement qu'en étant aveuglé par la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard, jamais il n'avait pu apercevoir ses traits. Les joues légèrement rougies par la timidité et les yeux rendus brillants à cause de son fou rire, elle était belle à couper le souffle. Devinant qu'il devait de dire quelque chose, il s'empressa de lui souhaiter la bienvenue : _J'espère que votre voyage s'est déroulé sans incident?_

_-Très bien merci!_ Rougissant subitement, la jeune femme passe devant lui et s'écrie en arrivant devant la porte que William avait laissée ouverte _: Je vais vous laisser seuls, veuillez m'excuser!_

_-Non, restez! C'est moi qui vais vous quitter! Je dois aller m'occuper de certaines affaires dans mon bureau!_

_**Des questions, des commentaires? Des idées?**_

_**À suivre**_

_**Miriamme**_


	3. Une surprenante proposition

**Troisième partie!**

Après cette première brève rencontre, William n'arrive plus à chasser l'image de la jeune femme de son esprit. Il avait prévu bien des choses dans son esprit en lien avec le séjour de celle-ci à Pemberley, mais certainement pas de la désirer au point de ne penser qu'à ça. N'étant pas habitué à gérer de telles pulsions, William comprend qu'il devra éviter de se retrouver seul avec elle et réduire les moments qu'il passe avec sa sœur lorsque celle-ci sera en sa compagnie.

Toutefois, le soir venu, quelle n'est pas sa surprise d'entendre sa sœur excuser sa nouvelle amie qui préfère les laisser manger seuls. Bien qu'un peu étonné, il accepte la situation et profite de la présence de sa sœur avec laquelle il n'avait pas mangé depuis son retour de l'hôpital.

Dans les jours qui suivent, William retourne travailler à Londres dans la journée, puis revient assez tôt pour pouvoir manger avec sa sœur. Chaque jour, il constate une grande amélioration dans l'humeur de celle-ci. Elle rit de bon cœur et lui raconte spontanément tout ce qu'elle a fait durant la journée avec Élizabeth.

_-Tu viendras faire de l'équitation avec nous demain? Tu ne travailles pas le samedi?_

_-Je verrai! Je dois m'occuper des finances de la maison!_

_-Dimanche alors?_

_-Peut être? On en reparlera demain soir au souper! Je verrai ce que j'aurai eu le temps de faire!_

Durant la soirée, les deux femmes vont prendre une grande marche sur le domaine, suivies de près par les deux bergers anglais de William.

_-Alors, le souper avec votre frère s'est bien passé?_

_-Oui! William a dit qu'il viendrait peut être faire de l'équitation avec nous demain ou dimanche!_

_-Je vous laisserai seuls alors!_

_-Mais pourquoi disparaissez-vous dès qu'il est là?_

_-Je crois que votre frère n'apprécie pas beaucoup ma présence ici! _

_-C'était peut être le cas au début, mais maintenant qu'il voit comment votre présence m'a aidée, je suis certaine qu'il voit les choses autrement._

Le lendemain après avoir joué du piano ensemble pendant deux heures durant la matinée, Élizabeth laisse Georgianna aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine profitant de ce temps pour aller dans la cuisine se préparer un sandwich et un thé. Mangeant dehors près du marais en compagnie des chiens, Élizabeth repense à Georgianna et à sa transformation.

Vers 13h00, Georgianna vient la rejoindre pour lui donner rendez-vous à l'écurie. Dès qu'elle apprend que William est trop occupé pour les accompagner, Élizabeth se met en route et retrouve tout son entrain. Heureusement pour elle, la même chose se reproduit le lendemain puisque le jeune homme décline à nouveau l'invitation de sa sœur.

La seconde semaine se déroule de la même façon que la première, si ce n'est que Georgianna insiste de plus en plus pour qu'Élizabeth se joigne à eux pour le repas du soir.

Le vendredi soir, au terme des deux semaines convenues initialement avec Jane, William convoque Élizabeth dans son bureau.

_-Entrez!_

_-Vous avez demandé à me voir?_

_-C'est exact! Veuillez vous asseoir mademoiselle Bennet! _Un long silence règne. _J'aimerais connaître vos impressions sur l'état de ma sœur?_ Devant le mutisme d'Élizabeth, William insiste : _La croyez-vous sur la bonne voie?_

_-Je ne saurais dire! Elle a beau rire et s'amuser avec moi! Elle ne me confie rien de personnel. J'attends qu'elle m'ouvre la porte avant de l'interroger! Toutefois, elle ne me semble pas vouloir le faire encore!_

_-Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez tenter quelque chose?_

_-Non!_

_-Vous me paraissez plus entêtée qu'expérimentée!_

_-Autant que vous êtes déterminé à me critiquer!_

_-Je ne vous cacherai pas que votre présence me dérange!_

_-Vous n'appréciez pas ma relation avec Georgianna?_

_-Vous êtes ici pour aider ma sœur, pas pour m'analyser!_

_-Erreur! Pour aider Georgianna, je ne dois négliger aucune donnée, pas même celles qui vous concerne._

_-Et comment comptez-vous en apprendre plus sur moi si vous me fuyez?_

_-Vous ne recherchez pas plus ma compagnie et je ne vous le reproche pas!_

Un autre long silence.

_-Ça fait déjà deux semaines que vous êtes ici, quelles sont vos intentions?_

_-Je crois nécessaire de rester encore un peu! Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien entendu._

_-Non! Très bien, mais je veux que vous me teniez au courant si ma sœur s'ouvre enfin à vous!_

_-Je n'y manquerai pas._

Se levant, Élizabeth vient pour sortir, mais s'arrête pour lui demander :_ Mais vous, savez-vous d'où vient la souffrance de votre sœur?_

_-Oui! _

Se tournant vers lui à nouveau :_ Est-ce à cause d'un homme?_

_-Malheureusement oui! _

_-Mais encore?_

_-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette expérience implique un homme en qui elle avait totalement confiance._

_-C'est ce que je pensais!_ Faisant un lien avec sa propre expérience, Élizabeth soupire et détourne le regard. _Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour l'aider!_

_-Merci mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-De rien!_

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Élizabeth sent les larmes monter de ses yeux. Elle était bien placée pour savoir comment une telle expérience pouvait détruire une personne.

_-Une personne en qui elle avait confiance! _Lui avait dit William._ Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de lui-même? Aurait-il eu envers sa propre sœur un geste déplacé? Non! Ce ne pouvait pas être ça! Ce serait trop horrible!_

Après ce second «week-end», Élizabeth aborde la semaine en se promettant de profiter de chaque journée pour tenter d'en apprendre plus. Élizabeth et Georgianna passent des heures et des heures à faire de la musique, à en parler et à se promener à l'extérieur.

C'est pendant l'une de ces longues promenades qu'Élizabeth apprend enfin le drame qui a frappé la jeune fille alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 15 ans.

_-Ce matin là, William était parti pour la journée! George m'avait déjà embrassée à quelques reprises en cachette, pendant que mon frère était à la maison, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour, il essaierait de me violer. S'il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout, c'est grâce au retour prématuré de mon frère. Dès qu'il m'a entendue crier, William est venu à mon secours. _

_-C'est horrible! _S'écrie Élizabeth incapable d'arrêter ses propres tremblements.

L'histoire de Georgianna était si semblable à la sienne. Un jeune homme ayant accès à la maison familiale qui finissait par commettre l'irréparable. Georgianna avait été la victime d'un ami proche de la famille, alors qu'elle-même subissait encore les menaces d'un cousin germain.

_-William l'a mis à la porte! C'était une scène horrible! Je ne l'oublierai jamais!_

_-Je comprends! _

Le soir même, Élizabeth profite de ce que Georgianna fait des longueurs pour aller discuter avec son frère.

_-Votre sœur m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec votre ami George Wickham! Elle est encore fragile! Je lui ai conseillé d'en parler à un psychologue! Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait y penser._

_-Oh! C'était donc bien ça! Voilà pourtant bientôt deux ans que c'est arrivé!_

_-Le temps ne change rien à l'affaire!_

_-Croyez-vous que je devrais aborder le sujet avec elle?_

_-Non, laissez-moi faire. Je vous préviendrai quand elle sera d'accord pour consulter un spécialiste._

_-Très bien, merci beaucoup Élizabeth!_

Voyant qu'il ne relève pas le fait qu'il vient de l'appeler par son prénom, Élizabeth ajoute :_ De rien! Au revoir monsieur Darcy._

_Oh! Attendez! J'ai trouvé une lettre qui vous est adressée dans mon propre courrier!_

Lui tendant une enveloppe blanche, William la lui remet puis la laisse sortir de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Se rendant directement dans sa chambre, tenant toujours la lettre entre ses doigts, Élizabeth sent son cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite. Elle avait reconnu le type d'enveloppe utilisée par son cousin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir une aussi vite. L'ouvrant d'une main tremblante, elle déchiffre les mots à travers les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

_Je sais où tu es! Parle de ceci à tu qui sais et s'en est fini de toi! _

_Je vais bientôt te faire signe à nouveau!_

-_C'en est fini de la quiétude des dernières semaines! _Pense-t-elle avant de s'allonger sur son lit complètement démolie.

Le lendemain matin, Élizabeth s'informe auprès de madame Smith de la présence de William afin d'aller l'informer de la décision qu'elle vient de prendre.

_-Entrez?_

_-Monsieur Darcy, je peux vous parler?_

_-Bien sur!_ Voyant qu'elle semble nerveuse, il ajoute : _Rien de grave, j'espère?_

_-Oui! Mais il ne s'agit pas de Georgianna._

_-Qu'y a-t-il? _Lui demande William voyant qu'elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Élizabeth sursaute en entendant sa voix et se met à marcher de long en large en se tordant les mains.

_-Pardon! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur!_

S'arrêtant finalement devant la fenêtre, Élizabeth annonce : _Je vais devoir partir!_

_-Quoi? Quand?_

_-Aujourd'hui même!_

_-Mais Georgianna! Elle ne va pas encore assez bien pour se passer de vous!_

_-Mon départ n'a rien à voir avec votre sœur! Je dois m'en aller c'est tout._

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord! _Explose finalement William.

_-Je ne demande pas votre permission! Je vous informe c'est tout._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas partir!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Ma sœur a encore besoin de vous! Vous l'avez dit vous même hier soir._

_-Je sais! Mais ma décision n'a rien à voir avec notre discussion d'hier soir!_

_-Expliquez-moi alors?_

_-Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas. Je pars, c'est tout!_

_-Bon, puisque je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'idée! Au revoir mademoiselle Bennet! Je me souviendrai de vous comme d'une personne qui ne respecte pas ses engagements._

Sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, Élizabeth se retourne brusquement faisant sortir la lettre toute chiffonnée qu'elle avait mise dans la poche de sa veste. Elle fait demi-tour et quitte le bureau sans remarquer que celle-ci vient de tomber sur le sol. Une fois arrivée dans le corridor, elle se demande ce qu'elle doit faire en premier : aller prévenir René pour lui dire qu'elle va avoir besoin d'un taxi, aller faire sa valise où rendre visite à Georgianna pour lui annoncer son départ. Ayant pris une décision, Élizabeth retient ses larmes et se dirige vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

En arrivant dans le corridor où se trouve la chambre de Georgianna et la sienne, Élizabeth se heurte presque à la jeune femme qui arriver vers elle en gambadant.

_-Oh, Élizabeth? Je suis en retard pour le déjeuner?_

_-Non! Je dois te parler Georgianna! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre! Il faut que je rentre chez moi! Il est arrivé quelque chose! Enfin, un des membres de ma famille a des ennuis. Je dois partir immédiatement._

_-Quoi? Mais c'est si soudain! Est-ce grave? Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas?_

_-Je viens d'en informer ton frère! Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée de te quitter alors que tu commences à peine à te sentir mieux!_

_-Élizabeth, tu es certaine que c'est nécessaire?_

_-Oui, malheureusement!_

Quittant Georgianna avant de se mettre à pleurer, Élizabeth étreint son amie et regagne sa propre chambre. Une fois entrée, elle sort sa valise et commence à empaqueter ses affaires. Entendant un bruit inhabituel derrière elle et déjà habitée par la peur, Élizabeth ramasse le revolver qu'elle vient de poser dans sa valise et le pointe en direction du bruit.

_-Que se passe-t-il ici? _Lui demande William affichant une réelle surprise. Puis, il lui ordonne devant le mutisme volontaire d'Élizabeth : _Donnez-moi ce révolver!_

_-Non! _Réplique simplement la jeune femme le fixant toujours.

_-Abaissez-le nom de Dieu! Vous n'allez quand même pas me tirer dessus! _

Comme si elle réalisait enfin ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Élizabeth jette le révolver dans sa valise encore ouverte.

_-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une arme?_

_-Il n'est même pas chargé! _

_-Que faites-vous avec une arme dans ma maison? _Demande à nouveau William en allant ramasser le révolver pour l'examiner.

_- Rendez-le-moi!_ S'exclame aussitôt Élizabeth.

_-Expliquez-vous d'abord!_

_-Je vous parlerai dès que vous me l'aurez rendu! _

Sans la quitter des yeux, William dépose l'arme dans la main tendue d'Élizabeth.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?_

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier! Dans quelques minutes je serai partie! _Réplique Élizabeth en jetant le révolver dans sa valise.

_-Vous m'avez promis une explication!_ Argumente William en se plaçant devant elle.

_-Je ne vous dirai rien!_

_-Alors je ne vous laisserai pas partir! _Ajoute William en reculant vers la porte tout en la défiant du regard.

_-Je vous en prie monsieur Darcy! Il est impératif que je quitte votre demeure! _Plaide Élizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

Un long silence règne dans la pièce. Finalement, William sort le mot qu'Élizabeth avait laissé tombé dans son bureau et lui demande :

_-Est-ce à cause de cette lettre que vous devez partir?_

Se voilant le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains, Élizabeth va s'installer devant la fenêtre incapable de contenir ses larmes.

Brandissant la lettre devant ses yeux en s'approchant d'elle, William lui demande doucement : _Pour quelle raison cette personne vous intimide-t-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous reproche?_

Après s'être essuyés les yeux du revers de la main, Élizabeth lève ses lèvres tremblantes vers William pour lui dire :_ J'ai refusé de coucher avec lui! Il est à ma poursuite depuis ce temps là! Il a tenté de m'enlever à deux reprises! La deuxième fois, il a bien failli réussir! C'est pour fuir cet homme que je suis allée m'enfermer dans un couvent. Pendant deux ans, j'ai connu la paix et la tranquillité d'esprit. Maintenant qu'il sait où je suis, il ne me laissera plus en paix! Cet homme est dangereux! C'est un fou!_

_-Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir la police!_

Élizabeth laisse échapper un petit rire de dépit, puis soupire bruyamment : _J'ai déjà essayé ça! Seulement, ils ne m'ont pas cru! Ils ont même prétendu que c'était moi l'auteure de ces lettres._

_-Recommencez! Il y a d'autres policiers que ceux que vous avez rencontrés! _

_-On voit bien que vous n'y connaissez rien. Vous vivez ici, dans un beau château! Protégé de tout! Mais à Londres, dans le vrai monde! Les choses ne se passent pas comme ça! L'individu que me harcèle et me menace est horriblement riche lui aussi. Suffisamment en tout cas, pour soudoyer les policiers!_

_-Donc, si je résume la situation! Si vous voulez partir, c'est uniquement à cause de cette lettre? C'est bien ça?_

_-Oui! Je vous ai tout dit! Laissez-moi m'en aller maintenant!_

_-Il n'en est pas question! Je vais prévenir la police moi-même!_

_-Non. Ne faites pas ça. Il est trop dangereux! Il sait où je suis et ses menaces doivent être prises au sérieux. S'il ne peut pas m'avoir, il va nuire à ceux que j'aime! Il va s'en prendre directement à ma famille!_

_-Vous fabulez! _S'exclame William d'un ton méprisant.

_-Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas! C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas en parler. Les policiers réagissent de la même façon que vous! Écoutez, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me laissez partir. Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est votre droit! Je vous ai tout raconté maintenant! J'ai gagné le droit de m'en aller, non?_

_-Non, Attendez! Laissez-moi réfléchir! _William se met à marcher de long en large :_ Je crois savoir quoi faire! Dans un premier temps, il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien était! Comme si vous ne m'aviez rien dit! Je ferai simplement resserrer la surveillance autour du domaine et attendre qu'il se manifeste!_

_-Ça ne marchera pas! Plus je reste longtemps ici, plus il dispose de temps pour s'organiser, pour préparer une tentative d'enlèvement! Il l'a déjà fait!_

_-Alors je ne vois qu'une seule autre solution! _Finit par dire William en s'arrêtant directement devant la jeune femme.

-_Je vous l'avais dit!_ Répond Élizabeth en se dirigeant vers le lit pour saisir la poignée de sa valise.

_-**Non!** **Vous allez m'épouser!**_

_**Surprise? Que va dire Élizabeth?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	4. Une fête à Pemberley

_**Quatrième partie**_

Figée par la surprise, Élizabeth prend quelques secondes avant de réagir.

_-Vous êtes fou!_

_-Si vous êtes mariée, il cessera de vous harceler non?_

_-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! C'est insensé!_

_-Évidemment, je ne parle pas d'un vrai mariage! Enfin… nous nous marierons réellement, mais nous n'aurons pas à… Enfin vous me comprenez! Il s'agira d'un arrangement entre nous! Dès que vous vous sentirez en sécurité, nous pourrons divorcer!_

_-Mais enfin. C'est insensé! _

_-Pas si vous y gagnez la tranquillité d'esprit!_

_-Et si cela ne l'arrête pas? S'il continue à s'en prendre à moi?_

_-Vous aurez un époux pour vous défendre!_

_-Je ne sais plus! Je suis si fatiguée de fuir dans arrêt! _

_-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer quelques minutes! Promettez-moi de réfléchir à ma proposition et de ne pas prendre la fuite?_

_-D'accord, je vous le promets!_

Une heure plus tard, William vient frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Élizabeth. Comme il n'obtient pas de réponse, il ouvre délicatement la porte et réalise qu'Élizabeth s'est assoupie. Il s'approche de son lit et couvre son corps d'une couverture de laine. Ensuite, il quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Partant pour Londres comme prévu un peu plus tard, il ne cesse de penser à la jeune femme et à ce qu'elle lui a confié. Bien que sceptique au début à propos de l'histoire abracadabrante qu'elle lui a racontée, William ne peut qu'admettre que sa propre sœur était la preuve vivante qu'un homme pouvait anéantir une femme en ayant envers elle des gestes inacceptables.

De retour à Pemberley plus tôt que d'habitude ce soir là, il s'assure que les deux jeunes femmes sont toutes les deux présentes, puis reprend sa routine habituelle. Il est très étonné de voir Élizabeth se joindre à sa sœur et lui pour souper.

_-Tu as passé une bonne journée William?_

_-Très bonne oui? Et vous deux?_

_-Élizabeth a dormi jusqu'à 11h00 ce matin! _

_-J'ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière_! Ajoute celle-ci les joues rosies par la gêne.

Après le souper, William laisse les deux femmes vaquer à leurs affaires pendant qu'il retourne s'enfermer dans son bureau pour rattraper le travail qu'il a négligé durant la matinée à cause de ses préoccupations. Alors qu'il marche silencieusement dans le passage qui mène à sa chambre, un cri sinistre retentit dans le corridor de gauche. Comme les cris ne cessent pas, William s'élance dans la direction de ceux-ci et ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Élizabeth craignant le pire.

Il a juste de temps de recueillir la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci est dans un état de panique. Elle se débat et cherche à lui échapper. Pour elle, William est son ennemi. Son cauchemar continue. Constatant qu'elle ne fait plus la différence entre la réalité et son rêve, William n'a d'autre choix que de lui administrer une gifle. Sous le choc, Élizabeth s'immobilise, puis se laisse tomber sur le sol en proie à de violents sanglots. William se met à son niveau, la serre contre lui et commence à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

_-C'est terminé Élizabeth! Chut! Calmez-vous! Je suis là maintenant!_

_-C'est lui! Il était là dans la chambre! Il cherchait à m'attraper! Il va revenir, je le sais! Il revient toujours!_

_-La maison est bien gardée! Il ne peut pas entrer ici!_

_-Laissez-moi partir! Je dois retourner me cacher dans un couvent!_

_-Élizabeth, je vous ai promis que je vous protégerais! Il ne vous arrivera rien tant et aussi longtemps que vous serez sous mon toit._

L'aidant à se relever, William lui met le bras sur l'épaule et la guide dans sa chambre.

_-Vous avez déjà tant de soucis avec votre sœur!_

_-Occupez vous de ma sœur et moi je veillerai sur vous deux!_

Continuant à la réconforter, William la guide vers le lit et l'installe confortablement sous les couvertures. Il vient pour prendre congé quand, prise de panique à nouveau, Élizabeth lui demande : _Pouvez-vous rester encore un peu?_

_-Je vais m'installer sur le fauteuil, j'attendrai que vous dormiez avant d'aller dans ma chambre._

_-Pardonnez-moi!_

_-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, je suis désolée pour toutes les mauvaises choses dont je vous ai accusées! Je vous ai jugé sans vous connaître!_

_-Je ne vous ai pas ménagé moi non plus!_

_-Vous ne comprenez pas! C'est fini maintenant, je ne serai plus jamais en sécurité! _

Élizabeth recommence à pleurer. Ému comme jamais auparavant, William s'approche d'elle et la serre doucement dans ses bras en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. _Allez, reposez-vous sur moi, laissez-moi m'occuper de cet homme pour vous._

Tout en laissant William lui caresser les cheveux, Élizabeth s'endors après quelques minutes, enfin apaisée. Lorsque sa respiration devient régulière, William en profite pour quitter la chambre et pour communiquer avec Jane afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire.

_-Oui, allô?_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet! C'est moi William. Désolé d'appeler si tard!_

_-Bonsoir! Pourquoi m'appelez-vous? Votre sœur va bien j'espère?_

_-Oui, ne vous en faites pas! Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète pour l'instant._

_-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Élizabeth?_

_-Non, enfin pas exactement! En fait, votre sœur a reçu une lettre et comme elle a réagi très fortement à celle-ci! Enfin, pour faire une histoire courte, je l'ai surprise dans sa chambre et elle m'a menacé avec un révolver._

_-William Collins a réussi à la retrouver?_

_-C'est ce qu'elle semble croire!_

_-Cet homme est le diable en personne monsieur Darcy! Il va tout faire pour venir la chercher chez vous! Il faut absolument que ma sœur rentre à Londres! Je trouverai bien une autre cachette pour elle._

_-Non c'est inutile! J'ai une idée! J'ai proposé à votre sœur de m'épouser!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Il s'agira d'un mariage de convenance uniquement! Ensuite, je vais organiser une surveillance accrue des environs et engager des hommes pour assurer sa sécurité. _

_-Pourquoi? Pourquoi faites-vous ça?_

_-J'ai trop besoin d'elle auprès de ma sœur. Georgianna n'est plus la même depuis que votre sœur est ici! Même avant d'entrer au couvent elle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie. _

_-Votre idée est bonne, mais elle m'inquiète tout de même! Il faudrait vraiment resserrer la surveillance à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Élizabeth n'exagère pas! Cet homme est fou! Irrémédiablement Fou. _

_-Bien! Je vous promets que votre sœur ne risque rien tant qu'elle est ici! Je ferai le nécessaire. Pour le mariage et pour le reste!_

_-Très bien! Tenez-moi au courant._

Une fois sa conversation terminée, William s'en va trouver le chef de la sécurité et réitère ses instructions pour protéger la jeune femme. Une fois rassuré, il regagne sa chambre où le sommeil est difficile à trouver.

Au fil des jours, Élizabeth semble se détendre, l'atmosphère de toute la maison s'en ressent. Après en avoir reparlé avec la jeune femme, William se charge de l'organisation du mariage et se propose de donner une fête à Pemberley pour présenter officiellement Élizabeth à son ami Charles et à ses deux sœurs. Jane sera également présente. Le mariage pourrait être annoncé le lendemain et avoir lieu immédiatement après dans la chapelle du domaine. Lorsqu'il en discute avec Élizabeth, celle-ci demande à William de ne pas la présenter comme sa future épouse. Elle préfère rencontrer ses amis alors que ceux-ci se sentent sur un pied d'égalité avec elle. De plus, elle lui suggère aussi d'inviter quelques jeunes gens afin de permettre à Georgianna de tisser de nouveaux liens amicaux.

Lorsque Georgianna apprend qu'une grande soirée est organisée, elle se propose immédiatement pour préparer un petit récital pour l'occasion.

Le jour de la fête, un samedi, Jane arrive la première quelques heures avant le début de la soirée. Elle constate de visu que Georgianna est beaucoup mieux et que même sa sœur semble avoir repris vie. Pendant que les deux jeunes filles pratiquent leur petit récital pour la dernière fois, Jane s'éloigne et s'approche de William.

_-Monsieur Darcy? Puis-je vous parler un instant?_

_-Mais oui, entrez dans mon bureau, je vous en prie._

_-Je voulais vous remercier. Ce que vous avez fait pour Élizabeth est exemplaire! Elle est transformée. Je ne l'avais pas vue aussi heureuse depuis la mort de notre père. Depuis… _Elle s'arrête de parler, bloquée par un trop plein d'émotion.

_-Ne vous en faites pas. Je comprends fort bien ce que vous essayez de dire. Votre sœur est effectivement très différente de son arrivée. Elle est détendue maintenant! Oui, c'est vrai! On pourrait presque croire qu'elle est heureuse._

_-Elle l'est vraiment et je vous en suis reconnaissante!_

_-Mais c'est moi qui lui suis reconnaissant de ce qu'elle fait pour Georgianna. S'il en est une des deux qui est transformée, c'est bien ma sœur. Je suis plus que surpris de la métamorphose. Mon cousin Fitzwilliam viendra pour le mariage et vous verrez que j'ai raison. Il vous confirmera mes dires. Nous sommes tous deux tuteurs de ma sœur et personne ne la connaît mieux que lui._

_-Tant mieux! Vraiment!_

Le deuxième groupe à arriver est celui des Bingley. Charles s'empresse d'aller vers Jane pour la présenter à ses deux sœurs. Caroline prend immédiatement William à parti et s'impose d'office à ses côtés pour vérifier avec lui la liste des invités. Le moment venu, William propose à sa sœur et à Élizabeth de venir le rejoindre dans l'entrée pour accueillir les autres invités. Caroline reste juste à côté de William et s'occupe de présenter les uns aux autres. Lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes descend finalement de la dernière voiture, Georgianna reste près d'Élizabeth le temps que durent les présentations. Lorsque la jeune femme constate que Georgianna se comporte très bien et ne semble pas vouloir prendre la fuite, Élizabeth commence à se détendre à son tour.

Elle cherche le regard de William, mais ne rencontre que les yeux mauvais de Caroline qui semble l'avoir pris en grippe dès la première minute. S'approchant de sa sœur, Élizabeth se retrouve derrière tout à côté de Charles qui ne sait pas plus où se mettre.

_-C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici? _Lui dit alors un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver.

_-Pardon! Élizabeth Bennet! Et vous êtes?_

_-Paul Douglas! Je suis un ami de Louisa et son époux!_

_-Louisa?_

_-La sœur de Charles et Caroline. La brunette que vous voyez derrière Georgianna!_

_-Oh! Merci! Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée!_

_-Vous êtes une amie de la famille?_

_-Une amie de Georgianna! _

_-Vous êtes très belle! _La complimente Paul tout en lui présentant son bras pour la conduire dans la salle où se trouve le buffet.

À partir de ce moment, Paul ne cesse de l'accaparer. Il flirte ouvertement avec Élizabeth alors que celle-ci fait tout pour l'éviter. Lorsque les invités commencent à danser sur la musique sélectionnée par Georgianna depuis qu'elle sait qu'une fête aura lieue, Paul s'arrange toujours pour s'approcher d'Élizabeth. Chaque fois qu'elle quitte la piste de danse pour s'éloigner de lui, il trouve le moyen de se retrouver dans son entourage. Lorsque Georgianna change de compilation pour faire jouer des «slow», Paul est déjà tout à côté de la jeune femme prêt à l'inviter.

_-Non! C'est mon tour jeune homme!_ Intervient William qui avait déjà dansé avec toutes les autres jeunes femmes et qui avait également suivi de près le manège de l'admirateur d'Élizabeth non sans avoir éprouvé une désagréable sensation qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre.

_-Alors, vous vous amusez?_ Demande William à Élizabeth après quelques précieuses secondes de silence.

_-Vous voulez la vérité ou être flatté?_

_-En fait, j'attendais une réponse, pas une autre question._

_-Certaines questions ne méritent pas de réponses._

_-Donc, vous ne vous amusez pas._

_-C'est si évident?_

_-Vous avez pourtant fait une conquête!_

_-Je n'ai rien fait! C'est lui qui a jeté son dévolu sur moi!_

Soulagé par le manque d'intérêt d'Élizabeth pour le jeune homme en question, William se sent enfin libre de lui demander :_ Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous en débarrasser?_

_-Comment?_

_-Nous pourrions annoncer dès maintenant que nous allons nous marier!_

_-La nouvelle ne fera pas que des heureux. La plus jeune sœur de Charles n'aimera pas!_

_-Vous avez raison! Elle vous fusille du regard._

_-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi l'humain cherche toujours à posséder quelqu'un! Ne pouvons-nous pas exister par nous même? Pour nous même?_

_-Mais que faites-vous de l'amour?_

_-Il y a tant de formes d'amour! Pour l'instant, je n'en ai vu que ses côtés négatifs. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille pour les autres._

_-J'aimerais vous voir changer d'idée!_

_-Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez y arriver!_

_-J'ai pourtant déjà réussi à vous faire sourire! Selon votre sœur, cela ne vous était pas arrivé depuis la mort de votre père._

_-Vous avez raison! Je suis bien ici à Pemberley!_

_-J'ose espérer que j'en suis pour quelque chose?_

Sauvée par l'arrivée de Caroline, Élizabeth se détacha de William se contentant de rougir.

_-William! _Posant une main possessive sur le bras de William, Caroline le prévient :_ Certains de nos invités s'en vont! Ils tiennent à nous saluer ensemble._

_-J'arrive! _Lui répond William sans quitter Élizabeth des yeux.

Les regardant s'éloigner, Élizabeth est frappée par une évidence. Malgré sa peur incontestable des hommes lui venant de son expérience avec son cousin et bien que William n'avait su susciter que de la colère chez elle au début, jamais elle n'avait eu peur de lui. Elle avait aimé danser avec lui, sentir ses bras autour d'elle et se sentait vide depuis qu'il s'était éloignée avec Caroline.

Et dire qu'il allait devenir son époux dès le lendemain. Elle allait devoir se méfier, non pas de lui, mais d'elle-même. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Leur mariage devait rester un mariage de convenance. Dicté par la froide raison et pour combler son besoin de sécurité.

Toujours préoccupée par ces troublantes constatations, Élizabeth sursaute lorsque Georgianna lui met la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

_-Ton chevalier servant m'a laissé un mot pour toi!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Paul! Il m'a donné ce billet pour toi! _

Restée seule après le départ de Georgianna alors que Charles la réclame pour aller danser, Élizabeth baisse les lieux et découvre le surprenant message de Paul.

_Chère Élizabeth,_

_Je suis fou de vous!_

_Venez me rejoindre à l'extérieur!_

_J'attendrai au moins 30 minutes derrière la maison!_

_J'ai tellement hâte de vous tenir dans mes bras!_

_Votre admirateur!_

_Paul!_

Folle de rage elle-même, Élizabeth froisse le papier et le jette par terre. Voyant que Georgianna n'a rien perdu de son geste alors qu'elle se tortille avec Charles, Élizabeth hausse les épaules et fait semblant de bailler pour faire comprendre à Georgianna qu'elle va monter se coucher.

De loin, Élizabeth lit clairement les mots : «_bonne nuit_» sur les lèvres de Georgianna.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'entrer dans ses draps, Élizabeth se redresse pour aller répondre à celui ou celle qui frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, nourrie par la peur qui cohabite toujours avec elle, Élizabeth demande _: Qui est là?_

_-C'est moi, Élizabeth! C'est Caroline! Je voulais vérifier si vous alliez bien! Vous êtes montée si tôt que je m'inquiétais pour vous!_ Elle baisse tout à coup le ton et ajoute en chuchotant: _En fait, j'ai un message pour vous! Voilà! Je vous l'ai glissé sous la porte! Bonne nuit._

Étonnée, Élizabeth se penche, pose son oreille sur la porte pour entendre les pas décroissants de Caroline et ramasse le papier que vient de lui passer Caroline.

_Georgianna est partie seule à l'extérieur!_

_Je crains qu'elle ne soit allée prévenir Paul à votre place!_

_Je suis inquiet!_

_Pouvez-vous aller voir pour moi!_

_Je suis malheureusement coincé avec mes invités et ne puis les quitter._

_Merci à l'avance! _

_William_

Affolée, Élizabeth passe sa robe de chambre, un long manteau et quitte sa chambre. Contournant la partie de la maison où la fête bat encore son plein, Élizabeth arrive dans la cuisine où elle sait pouvoir atteindre l'extérieur en passant par l'arrière de la maison. Près du garage, elle remarque alors une voiture dont le moteur est allumé. Comme elle perçoit des silhouettes qui bougent à l'intérieur, elle presse le pas et s'élance vers elle. Tout à coup, elle est obligée de s'arrêter, aveuglée par les phares qui s'ouvrent brusquement. La voiture démarre et s'approche d'elle. Réalisant finalement que Georgianna n'est pas à l'intérieur, Élizabeth fait demi-tour et se remet à courir. Une portière s'ouvre et des pas se rapprochent à une vitesse étonnante. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est forcée de s'immobiliser lorsqu'une main ferme la réduit au silence. Elle est ensuite traînée de force vers le véhicule. Finalement, après bien des efforts et une grande ténacité, l'individu réussit à la mener jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture. La portière arrière gauche s'ouvre et Élizabeth se retrouve violemment projetée à l'intérieur, sans ménagement.

_-Si seulement tu étais venue ici par toi-même! _Lui reproche alors Paul d'une voix mauvaise.

_-Laissez-moi partir! _Lui lance-t-elle avec colère.

_-Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu es ici! Moi, je ne fais que te garder pour un autre. _

À peine finit-il sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour laisser passer le cousin d'Élizabeth : William Collins. Terrifiée Élizabeth mobilise ses dernières forces pour essayer de sortir de la voiture. Son cousin la gifle et la maintient suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Paul d'aller se mettre au volant. Dès que la voiture se met à rouler, Collins appuie sur un bouton afin de fermer la vitre qui se trouve entre lui et son chauffeur. Une fois celle-ci fermée, Collins relâche la pression sur Élizabeth et commence à lui retirer son manteau. Élizabeth se débat du mieux qu'elle le peut. N'ayant plus que sa mince robe de nuit pour la protéger de Collins, Élizabeth tente de se calmer et observe l'intérieur de la voiture.

_-Tu as enfin compris que ça ne sert à rien de te débattre!_

_-Laisse-moi sortir! _

_-Non, tu es à moi maintenant!_

_**Comment va-t-elle se sortir de cette situation?**_

_**Qui va lui venir en aide?**_

_**Des idées?**_

_**Des questions?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	5. Qui dit vrai?

_**Merci à Youk, Litouth33 et Justine pour vos commentaires et vos questions. **_

_**Vous me donnez le goût d'écrire et de continuer.**_

_**Miriamme**_

_**Cinquième partie**_

D'un mouvement sec, Collins déchire le haut de sa robe de nuit. Se jetant sur lui, Élizabeth tente désespérément de le griffer. Collins se jette complètement sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids, sa bouche cherchant la sienne. Détournant la tête, Élizabeth remarque alors une boîte rigide qui est posée sur le dessus du siège arrière. Saisissant celle-ci, elle frappe Collins derrière la tête avec toute l'énergie dont elle est capable.

Momentanément surpris, celui-ci relâche Élizabeth et se redresse. C'est à ce moment qu'il reçoit le second coup qui lui fait perdre conscience. Élizabeth profite de cet instant pour déverrouiller la portière et se jeter à l'extérieur en roulant sur elle-même afin d'atterrir le plus doucement possible sur la route asphaltée. Elle se cogne durement en heurtant le sol et s'arrête lorsque sa tête se cogne violemment contre une pierre. Malgré la souffrance et la fatigue, elle se redresse rapidement, se met en marche et s'enfonce plus avant dans les buissons. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle entend au moins l'un des deux hommes tempêter et s'élancer dans sa direction au pas de course. La voix de son cousin se fait alors entendre lâchant un juron, tandis que la lueur d'une lampe de poche passe très près de sa tête. Élizabeth détecte une cavité dans le sol, juste à temps pour éviter le faisceau de lumière. Comme l'endroit semble difficilement accessible à cause des nombreux arbres et l'épaisseur des broussailles, Élizabeth s'y engouffre, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. La voix des deux hommes raisonne dangereusement près de sa cachette. Soudain, c'est le silence. Retenant son souffle, Élizabeth craint le pire et se prépare à prendre la fuite. Tout à coup, une lumière aveuglante passe juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle reste immobile malgré l'envie qu'elle a de se mettre à hurler.

_-Allez viens Paul! Elle a du se diriger de l'autre côté. Elle doit chercher à suive la route espérant arriver au manoir plus rapidement._

Lorsque le bruit reprend, Élizabeth en déduit que les deux hommes ont commencé à rebrousser chemin. Elle attend encore cinq longues minutes afin d'être bien certaine de leur départ. Puis, lorsqu'elle entend finalement leur voiture repartir, elle recommence à respirer. Que faire maintenant? Les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées commencent à couler abondamment. Se ressaisissant, Élizabeth se relève tant bien que mal et se remet en route, ralentie par les énormes cicatrices laissées par les épines. Le froid également commence à faire des siennes. Sans compter qu'il fait nuit noire. Élizabeth commence à paniquer. Elle n'est même pas certaine d'être capable de retrouver son chemin. Son seul espoir est d'arriver à regagner la route. Elle sait qu'il lui faut la suivre à l'envers pour regagner Pemberley.

_-Dès qu'une voiture se montrera, je me jetterai dans le faussé._

Au bout de trente minutes de marche, elle aperçoit enfin de la lumière de la résidence, puis, plus impressionnantes encore, les hautes grilles de Pemberley. Lorsque ses mains touchent le métal de celles-ci, elle remarque que les derniers invités sont en train de prendre congé de William et Caroline. Lorsque la voiture en question s'approche des grilles, Élizabeth devine qu'elle ne disposera que de quelques secondes pour entrer. Elle aperçoit les deux autres qui pénètrent dans la maison, puis se camouffle pour se préparer à entrer. Elle attend que la voiture fasse bouger la grille pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois enfermée sur le terrain de Pemberley, le froid devient si intense qu'elle se demande si elle sera capable d'arriver jusqu'à la porte.

À mi-chemin entre la grille et l'entrée principale, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. La lumière avant s'allume subitement comme si la personne cherchait quelqu'un. Levant le bras pour se protéger les yeux, Élizabeth avance et espère se faire voir avant que la personne retourne à l'intérieur et referme la porte.

_-Qui est là?_ Demande la voix ferme de William.

Élizabeth vient pour lui répondre, mais le petit filet de voix qui passe ses lèvres n'est pas suffisant pour se rendre jusqu'à lui.

_-C'est vous Élizabeth? Je vous croyais couchée! _William fait un pas vers elle, mais s'immobilise comme frappé par une évidence. _Mais d'où arrivez-vous? _C'est alors qu'il presse le papier froissé qui est toujours dans sa poche. Se souvenant de son contenu, il devient tout à coup très pâle et jette un regard méprisant vers Élizabeth_. C'est donc ça! Caroline avait raison! Vous êtes une bonne actrice. Tous ces faux scrupules à propos de cet homme qui vous harcelait! Il laisse sortir un rire bref mais surtout sec. Vous m'aviez convaincu vous savez!_

_-Monsieur Darcy!_ Tente de l'appeler Élizabeth.

_-Et ce fameux cousin, encore des mensonges je suppose? Quand je pense que je vous ai proposé de vous épouser! Dire que je vous ai même suggéré de l'annoncer dès ce soir pour vous sauver d'un admirateur qui vous poursuivait! Quel idiot je suis, puisqu'à la première occasion, au premier mot d'encouragement de sa part, vous êtes allée de rejoindre dehors._

_-Non! Vous faites erreur!_

_-C'est vous qui vous trompez si vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir rester sous mon toit alors que vous vous offrez au premier venu! Si ça se trouve, je dois bien être le seul à ne pas avoir profité de vos faveurs! Vous me dégouttez! Allez, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ici! Allez retrouver votre amant!_

_-Non!_ S'exclame Élizabeth en essayant de s'approcher de lui. Au bout de quelques pas, elle tombe à cause de la douleur et s'évanouit.

_-Allez vous en, j'ai dit! Ne restez pas ainsi sans bouger! Relevez-vous et partez! Qu'attendez-vous? _William observe la forme inanimée de la jeune fille et commence à s'approcher doucement de celle-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'argumente plus. Arrivé tout près d'elle, il constate que ses bras et ses jambes présentent de nombreuses égratignures, que son visage est couvert de sang séché et que sa robe de nuit est en lambeau._ Élizabeth! Mon Dieu! Que vous est-il arrivé? _Il se penche vers elle, puis la retourne délicatement._ Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Qui vous a fait ça? _Réalisant qu'en plus de toutes ces blessures, elle est glacée, William la prend doucement dans ses bras et se presse de regagner la maison. Une fois entré, il sonne René et lui demande d'aller réveiller madame Smith.

_-Demandez-lui de me préparer des compresses et d'apporter la trousse de premiers soins. D'ici à ce qu'elle arrive, allez aussi frapper à la porte de mademoiselle Jane Bennet. Dites-lui de venir immédiatement. Si elle dort, réveillez-la._

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, William est rejoint par Jane qui pousse un cri d'effroi en voyant sa sœur dans cet état.

_-Que lui est-il arrivé?_

_-Je n'en sais rien encore! Je suis sorti pour vérifier si tout était en ordre dehors et c'est alors que je l'ai vue s'approcher. Elle s'est écroulée directement devant la maison. _

_-Je la croyais au lit! Elle est montée un peu avant Georgianna! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais!_

-_Moi aussi!_ Renchérit William en entrant dans la chambre et en déposant délicatement Élizabeth sur son lit.

_-William, laissez-moi l'examiner! Faites-moi envoyer des serviettes propres et plusieurs cuvettes d'eau. Je vais m'occuper d'elle! Si je juge qu'elle doit être vue par un médecin dès cette nuit, je vous le ferai savoir. Autrement, elle verra le médecin demain matin._

_-Vous êtes certaine que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide?_

_-Non! Allez dormir! Vous serez plus utile demain matin! _

_-Très bien! S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire avant cela, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher. Ma chambre n'est pas loin d'ici._

À l'aide d'une servante, Jane nettoie les plaies d'Élizabeth. Soudain, celle-ci commence à bouger et à tenir des propos en apparence incohérents.

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre moi? Qu'ai-je fait? C'est Caroline qui est venue me remettre un message, signé de votre main! Vous pensiez que Georgianna était en danger, mais c'était un piège! Non, ne fermez pas la porte! Monsieur Darcy! Attendez!_

_-Chut Lizzie! Tu es en sécurité à Pemberley! Dors, je veille sur toi!_

Ouvrant les yeux, Élizabeth regarde sa sœur : _Jane? J'ai perdu connaissance c'est ça? Aie! J'ai vraiment mal à la tête!_

_-Allez repose toi! Tu as plusieurs blessures que je dois encore nettoyer! Tu as subi un choc! Essaie de dormir un peu! Je t'ai donné des médicaments et ils vont commencer à faire effet bientôt! Ça va t'aider à dormir!_

_-Jane, promet moi que nous allons partir d'ici dès demain matin! Je ne veux pas rester ici un jour de plus! Pas après ce qui s'est passé! Il était ici!_

_-On en reparlera demain! Dors petite sœur! Dors bien!_

Toute de même rassurée par l'examen minutieux qu'elle vient de faire de sa sœur, Jane commence à ranger ses choses, retourne dans sa chambre et mais n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle est la première à entrer dans la salle à manger. Elle y est depuis cinq minutes, lorsqu'elle voit Caroline apparaître.

_-Alors? Élizabeth va bien? Heureusement que William l'a retrouvée. Il m'a raconté dans quel état il l'avait trouvée en venant me rejoindre hier soir! _Rougissant subitement à cause de ce que ses propos laissaient également entendre, Caroline ajoute :_ Oh! Pardon. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas gênée! Après tout, autant vous l'avouer maintenant, William et moi allons nous marier bientôt!_

_-Ah! Cette annonce me surprend! J'avais cru comprendre que William voulait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre!_

_-Pourtant nous sommes fiancés!_ Elle lève sa main et montre sa bague à Jane. Changeant finalement de sujet, elle ajoute : _Et Élizabeth? Comment l'avez-vous trouvée?_

_-Assez secouée, mais je pourrai vous en dire plus, une fois que le médecin l'aura examinée en profondeur. _

_-J'imagine que vous allez la ramener à Londres avec vous?_

_-Je discuterai de tout ceci avec William si vous voulez bien._

Lorsque celui-ci fait son entrée dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard, Jane venait justement de se lever.

_-Ah Jane, vous êtes-là? Je suis passé par la chambre d'Élizabeth avant de venir ici, je pensais vous y trouver! Mais j'ai constaté qu'elle dormait encore à points fermés! J'ai appelé le médecin, il sera ici dans une heure._

_-Merci!_

_-Vous vous rendez auprès d'elle? _Lui demande alors William.

_-Oui! Et si vous avez une minute après votre déjeuner, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous! _

_-Très bien, j'irai vous retrouver à la chambre de votre sœur._

Une fois seul avec Jane dans le petit boudoir qui se trouve entre la chambre d'Élizabeth et celle de Georgianna.

_-Alors Jane? Vous semblez inquiète! Le médecin doit arriver très bientôt. Il viendra nous retrouver dès qu'il aura terminé de l'examiner._

_-En fait, je cherche à découvrir dans quel ordre les événements se sont déroulés. Je me souviens clairement avoir vu ma sœur monter se coucher assez tôt! Ce que vous avez vu vous aussi! Elle voulait fuir Paul qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle était fatiguée aussi, elle m'a l'a dit!_

_-Pourquoi est-elle allée le retrouver alors?_

_-Je ne peux pas croire ça!_

_-C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait. Dix minutes après qu'elle soit montée se coucher, Caroline l'a vue ressortir de la maison en passant par la cuisine._

_-Elle l'a vraiment vue monter dans la voiture de George de son plein gré?_

_-Oui! _

_-Élizabeth ne serait jamais montée dans la voiture de cet homme volontairement. Enfin William, vous avez vu dans quel était elle est revenue ici hier soir? C'est impossible de faire correspondre la version de Caroline à l'état d'Élizabeth à son retour?_

_-Non bien sur! Mais comment expliquez-vous alors qu'après avoir reçu un mot de lui, elle soit sortie pour aller le rejoindre!_

_-Il a du utiliser une feinte pour la faire venir. Une fois sur place, lorsqu'elle a réalisé quelles étaient ses intentions, elle a voulu revenir et il l'a molesté. _

_-Caroline l'a vue monter volontairement dans la voiture! _Insiste William les bras croisés et la mine sombre.

_-Je vous répète qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu suivre cet homme de son plein gré._

_-Jane, je ne demande pas mieux que de vous croire, mais les faits sont là! Caroline l'a vue traverser la pelouse, se rendre près du garage dans le stationnement et pénétrer dans la voiture de cet homme._

La tête dans les mains, Jane soupire et réfléchit.

_-William! Lorsque vous avez retrouvé Élizabeth, vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose? _

Soudainement mal à l'aise, William enchaîne : _Bien! Pour tout vous dire! Elle a essayé de me parler, mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps! J'étais convaincu de sa culpabilité! Après ce que Caroline m'avait dit! J'ai été insultant! Je ne pouvais pas deviner son état! Il faisait trop noir dehors!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Jane, pour moi elle n'était qu'une jeune fille qui jouait les oies blanches, mais qui acceptait des rendez-vous en cachette!_

_-Et c'est avec des idées comme celles-là que vous l'avez accueillie?_

_-Oui! Croyez bien que j'en sois désolé!_

_-Je comprends mieux son attitude maintenant. En s'éveillant pendant que je la nettoyais, Élizabeth parlait toute seule, elle s'adressait à vous! Elle vous demandait de ne pas fermer la porte! Elle disait que vous étiez en colère ! Ce n'était donc pas du délire, mais la suite? Comment l'expliquer?_

_-Quelle suite?_

_-Elle m'a parlé de Georgianna! Elle disait que vous lui aviez demandé d'aller voir si elle allait bien! Ça me revient, oui! Elle a dit que Caroline lui avait remis un mot écrit par vous! C'était écrit que Georgianna était en danger!_

_-Mais je n'ai rien écrit!_

_-Qui est venu vous prévenir qu'Élizabeth était sortie?_

_-Caroline!_

_-C'est elle aussi qui est allée remettre le mot de votre part à Élizabeth!_

_-Ce mot n'existe pas, je viens de vous le dire!_

_-William, êtes-vous fiancé à Caroline!_

_-Quoi? Mais non… C'est votre sœur que je dois épouser!_

_-C'est pourtant ce que Caroline vient de me dire au petit déjeuner!_

_-Vous ne voulez quand même pas insinuer que Caroline est responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver à Élizabeth?_

_-Je n'en sais rien!_

_-Très bien! Arrêtons-nous là! Ne cherchons pas de midi à quatorze heures. Il vaut mieux attendre d'avoir parlé à votre sœur. Elle seule peut nous éclairer sur les événements de la nuit._

_-Vous avez raison! Je suis épuisée. J'ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière. Il y a sans doute une explication beaucoup plus simple à tout ceci!_

_-Allez dormir quelques heures! J'irai veiller votre sœur pendant ce temps là!_

_-Vous êtes sur que ça ne vous dérange pas?_

_-Non! Ne vous inquiétez pas!_

Une fois seul, William se dirige à pas lent vers la chambre d'Élizabeth. Perdu dans ses pensées, il croise madame Smith qui escorte un infirmier.

_-Ah! On m'avait dit que c'était le docteur Cordeau qui allait venir!_

_-Oui! Il était en route, mais il a été obligé de se rendre sur les lieux d'un accident! On m'a envoyé à sa place!_

_-Très bien, entrez, venez! Elle est ici!_

_-Vous pouvez rester, je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes pour préparer mon matériel. _

_-Très bien! Je vous laisse travailler._

William avance vers le lit et constate qu'Élizabeth est encore endormie. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil qui est tout près d'elle et regarde l'infirmier s'occuper de préparer ses choses. Soudain, il se retourne et constate qu'Élizabeth le regarde. Manifestement elle se tient sur ses gardes.

_-Oh! On fait trop de bruit peut être?_

_-Non!_ Elizabeth tente de se redresser faiblement. Devinant ce qu'elle essaie de faire, William se lève pour l'aider. _Merci! Il y a longtemps que vous êtes là?_

_-Non! Je viens de quitter votre sœur! Je l'ai envoyée se coucher! Elle a mal dormi cette nuit. Elle était trop inquiète pour vous!_

_-Oh! J'ai dormi longtemps alors?_

_-À peu près 12 heures!_

_-Voilà! Je suis prêt! Ah! Tiens, vous êtes réveillée! Ça ira encore mieux!_ Dit l'infirmier à Élizabeth.

_-Je vais vous laisser seul avec elle. J'attendrai dans le corridor!_

_-Très bien! _

Après l'avoir examiné, l'infirmier fait revenir William dans la chambre.

_-En tout cas mademoiselle Bennet, je dois dire qu'on a bien pris soins de vous!_

_-Sa sœur est infirmière._

_-Voilà qui explique tout. Je veux toutefois qu'elle se repose encore pendant deux jours. Ensuite, graduellement, elle pourra reprendre ses activités. Pour l'instant, je vais simplement lui administrer un calmant. _William vient pour sortir à nouveau._ Non! Vous pouvez rester près d'elle! Ne vous étonnez pas cependant si elle semble incohérente au bout de quelques minutes._

_-Que me donnez-vous exactement?_

-_Un calmant!_ Tout en répondant à sa question, il s'installe sur le fauteuil, prend son bras et avance la seringue à la rencontre de celui-ci. _Comme vous avez reçu un très grand choc… et votre système nerveux à vraiment besoin de repos! _En appuyant sur la seringue, il ajoute : _Voilà, vous ne tarderez pas à vous endormir! _Il se lève, ramasse son matériel qu'il avait laissé sur une petite table et lui dit : _Au revoir! Je reviendrai vous voir demain matin!_

Une fois seule avec William, Élizabeth se tourne vers lui pour lui demander : _Monsieur Darcy! Pouvez-vous me dire, pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous étiez en colère contre moi hier soir?_

Mal à l'aise, William se racle la gorge et vient se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

_-Je suis heureux que vous abordiez le sujet! En fait, je ne vous comprends pas! D'une part vous me confiez avoir peur de Paul et ne pas l'aimer et tout de suite après, vous acceptez d'aller le rejoindre dehors à une heure avancée de la nuit!_

_-Vous avez cru que je l'ai suivi volontairement?_

_-Caroline vous a vue! Moi, je ne voulais pas y croire!_

_-Caroline m'a vue! Je ne comprends pas! C'est elle qui…_

_-Elle vous a vu monter dans la voiture avec Paul._

_-Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Vous m'avez écrit que votre sœur était en danger! Vous m'avez demandé d'aller vérifier pour vous! Aie!_ S'écrie Élizabeth en se saisissant le bras à cause d'une vive douleur qui vient de le traverser. _Mon bras! Ça chauffe! Vous croyez que c'est le calmant qui commence à faire effet?_

_-Laissez-moi voir!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup! Je crois … Je vais perdre…. connaiss….. _

-_Élizabeth! Regardez-moi!_ Lui ordonne William voyant qu'elle glisse dans un abîme.

Les yeux fermés, presque inconsciente, Élizabeth laisse sortir un petit son indistinct.

Tâtant son pouls, terriblement inquiet William s'écrie : _Oh! Non!_ Il s'élance vers le téléphone et signale le 911. Après avoir obtenu la confirmation que les secours sont en route, William quitte Élizabeth pour aller réveiller Jane. Dans la demi-heure qui suit, les ambulanciers arrivent suivis de près par les policiers. Pendant que les ambulanciers s'occupent d'Élizabeth, William s'enferme dans son bureau avec les policiers à qui il résume la situation de la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane vient se joindre à eux avec de bonnes nouvelles à propos de la malade.

_-William, vous êtes intervenu à temps. Elle va déjà mieux._

_-Messieurs, je vous présente Jane Bennet, la sœur de la victime._

Après avoir été interrogé par les policiers, les deux jeunes gens restent seuls quelques minutes.

_-J'aurais du le savoir! Jane, j'ai laissé cet homme essayer de la tuer et je n'ai rien fait! Un peu plus et je l'aidais!_

_-Ne soyez pas dur trop dur avec vous! Comment auriez-vous pu savoir? _

Un long silence règne entre les deux.

_-Encore heureux que les policiers puissent utiliser les images prises par vos caméras! Ils devraient pouvoir arriver à identifier l'infirmier avec ça!_

_-Vous croyez vraiment que Paul ait pu avoir été payé par Collins pour mettre la main sur Élizabeth?_

_-Je vous l'ai dit William, notre cousin est un fou furieux! Il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce sera un tel soulagement pour ma sœur s'ils lancent un mandat d'arrêt contre Collins._

_-Pourvu qu'ils l'attrapent!_

_-En tout cas, si vous n'aviez pas réagi aussi vite, Élizabeth serait morte à l'heure qu'il est! Merci William. Vous avez été merveilleux._

_-C'est gentil d'essayer de me consoler, mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir douté d'elle hier soir! _

_-On ne peut pas dire qu'elle vous a laissé voir ce qu'elle valait! Vous vous êtes toujours cherchés querelle tous les deux! Ça prend du temps à s'installer la confiance!_

_-Maintenant tout est gâché!_ William marche jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'y accoter. _Juste au moment où mes sentiments à son égard se sont développés!_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-J'étais dévoré par la jalousie lorsque je l'ai crue partie dehors pour aller rencontrer Paul!_

_**À suivre…**_

_**Des questions, des commentaires?**_

_**Voulez-vous la suite?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	6. L'interview de William Darcy

**Sixième partie**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, William, Jane, Charles et Caroline sont assis dans le salon en compagnie de l'inspecteur qui est en charge de l'enquête. L'homme à la peau basanée jetait sur l'ensemble du groupe son regard d'aigle. Son uniforme froissé par la longue journée, Sebastian Diego, policier d'origine mexicaine, trouvait que cette histoire était très nébuleuse.

_-Caroline! Élizabeth a raconté tout ce qu'elle savait à monsieur Diego il y a quelques minutes! Et bien, suite à ses confessions, l'inspecteur voudrait que tu l'aides à éclaircir certains points qui restent en suspends concernant cette affaire._

_-Vous voulez bien répondre à quelques questions? _Lui demande celui-ci en roulant des yeux, exaspéré par l'entrée en matière un peu trop longue de William.

_-Bien sur inspecteur! Que voulez vous savoir au juste?_

_-Quelle heure aviez-vous lorsque mademoiselle Bennet est montée de coucher?_

_-Environ 10h30! Elle est montée quelques minutes avant Georgianna._

_-Que s'est-il passé ensuite?_

_-Je suis restée en bas avec William pour saluer certaines de nos invités qui quittaient la maison. Ensuite, voyant que la lumière de la cuisine était allumée, je suis allée vérifier si quelqu'un était encore là. Comme l'interrupteur est près de la porte extérieure et que celle-ci est munie d'une fenêtre, j'ai vu les feux arrière d'une voiture immobilisée près du garage. Juste à côté de celle-ci, j'ai vu une silhouette féminine qui s'approchait. Croyant avoir reconnu mademoiselle Bennet, alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir à l'étage pour vérifier si elle était dans sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre de Georgianna qui est avant celle d'Élizabeth, j'ai frappé à tout hasard pour lui demander si elle avait une idée où elle est pouvait se trouver. C'est alors qu'elle m'a donné le message que Paul lui a écrit. Doublement inquiète, j'ai souhaité bonne nuit à Georgianna et je me suis dirigée vers la chambre d'Élizabeth. J'ai frappé, attendu quelques minutes, puis je suis entrée. Elle n'était pas là. _

_-Ensuite?_

_-En descendant, je suis retournée à la cuisine pour en avoir le cœur net. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre à nouveau, mais cette fois, au lieu d'une seule, j'ai entraperçu deux silhouettes. Un homme et une femme qui se tenaient enlacés, au même endroit où j'avais vu Élizabeth seule un peu plus tôt. C'est à la suite de ça que j'ai décidé d'aller prévenir William en lui remettant le message._

_-Quoi d'autre?_

_-Je suis allée me coucher!_

_-C'est tout?_

_-En fait non! Je dois avouer que j'étais en colère! Il va sans dire et j'étais outrée qu'une jeune femme puisse agir ainsi sous le toit d'une personne qui lui offre aussi généreusement un travail et l'hospitalité!_

_-Très bien mademoiselle Bingley! Vous pouvez nous laisser! Je n'ai plus de question pour vous! Pour vous non plus monsieur Bingley. _

Une fois seul avec Jane et William, Diego leur demande aussitôt : _Alors qu'en pensez-vous?_

_-L'une des deux se trompe! C'est sur!_

_-Ou ment!_ Ajoute Jane les bras croisés. _La première fois, Caroline pourrait avoir vu Paul et la seconde fois, elle aurait très bien pu apercevoir Élizabeth alors qu'elle se faisait entraîner vers la voiture, menacée par un fusil qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de la fenêtre de la cuisine. _Mentionne Jane en réfléchissant tout haut.

-_Bien sur! Tout ça est possible_! Enchaîne l'inspecteur Diego. _Seulement, c'est le mobile qui ne tient pas entre ces deux versions. Mademoiselle Bennet affirme être sortie pour aller secourir Georgianna, alors que Caroline Bingley dit qu'elle y est allée pour répondre à l'invitation de Paul._

_-Dans les deux cas, il est question d'un message écrit n'est-ce pas? _Demande Jane. Les deux hommes acquiescent._ Nous avons retrouvé le mot de Paul, mais n'avons jamais retrouvé celui qui aurait été écrit par vous William. D'un côté, Paul a avoué avoir laissé une note pour Élizabeth, de l'autre, vous nous affirmez n'avoir jamais écrit de message pour Élizabeth._

_-En effet! _

_-Je vais aller aux nouvelles en appelant au poste. Je vous reverrai plus tard si besoin est. _Complete l'inspecteur en prenant congé des deux autres.

_-Ce qu'il y a de bon dans cette histoire, c'est que Collins ne sera plus en circulation._ Dit Jane à William pendant que le policier se dirige vers la porte.

Dès que le policier est sorti, William s'empresse d'ajouter : _Si Collins est arrêté, votre sœur pourra enfin vivre normalement._

_-Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, ma sœur veut retourner à Londres dès qu'elle ira mieux!_

Ce levant pour échapper au regard scrutateur de Jane, William s'approche de son bureau pour regagner son fauteuil. _Il est vrai que plus rien ne peut la retenir ici! Surtout pas un mariage de convenances! Sans compter que Georgianna va beaucoup mieux. Hier, ma sœur m'a même dit qu'elle envisageait d'aller étudier en ville._

_-Quelle bonne nouvelle! Enfin, tout ça n'est pas encore fait!_

_-Jane, croyez-vous que je devrais confier à votre sœur de ce que j'éprouve pour elle?_

_-Sincèrement? Non! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée! _Voyant le jeune homme accuser le coup difficilement, Jane se sent obligée d'ajouter : _William, je sais que je suis dure avec vous! Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous nourrissiez de faux espoirs. Enfin, ce que je veux vous dire c'est : n'attendez pas après elle! Oubliez-la! Je serais très étonnée si elle changeait d'idée un jour._

_-Merci pour votre franchise._ Ajoute William en se levant et venant lui embrasser les deux joues. Il ajoute alors : _Charles à vraiment de la chance!_

_-Merci William! Allez, je vous laisse. Je vais aller voir Élizabeth._

Les jours qui suivent se déroulent dans une atmosphère paisible. Élizabeth est tellement heureuse de l'arrestation de Collins. Son bonheur est si évident que Georgianna commence également à faire des projets. À force d'en discuter, elles se proposent d'emménager ensemble dans un appartement à Londres. Élizabeth désirant se remettre à l'écriture tout en trouvant un emploi à temps partiel, tandis que Georgianna désire fortement entreprendre des études supérieures en musique. Élizabeth lui suggère toutefois de s'engager à consulter un psychologue afin de régler une fois pour toutes les blessures de son adolescence.

Les Bingley étant partis depuis quelques jours, Jane étant retournée à Londres pour reprendre son travail, tout comme William d'ailleurs durant la semaine, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent souvent seules. Elles utilisent la majeure partie de ce temps pour élaborer leurs projets et planifier leur déménagement. Chaque soir, elles informent William de leurs idées, sans réaliser qu'il appréhende le moment où il se retrouvera seul à Pemberley.

Une journée avant leur départ, Élizabeth prend la décision d'aller rejoindre William dans la bibliothèque.

_-William, je vous rapporte des livres que j'avais pris ici. Je les ai tous terminés. _

Les lui prenant des mains, William en regarde les titres et s'écrie :_ Ah! C'est donc là qu'étaient mes livres d'Ernest Hemingway! Vous les avez aimés?_

_-Beaucoup! Surtout le vieil homme et la mer. J'allais souvent à la pêche avec mon père lorsqu'il était vivant._

_-Je vous l'offre! _Lui dit spontanément William en le lui remettant dans les mains.

Élizabeth le lui rend, offusquée : _Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que j'ai manœuvré de manière à me le faire offrir! Non, gardez-le! De toute façon, j'en ai une autre copie chez ma sœur._

Un silence tendu règne entre les deux. William attend sagement que la jeune fille prenne la parole.

_-Avant de partir William, je voulais vous remercier personnellement de toutes vos bontés envers moi. Je suis bien consciente que si je n'avais pas été ici à Pemberley, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que vous sachiez que cette maison gardera toujours une place privilégiée dans mon cœur._

_-J'en suis flatté! Sachez également que la porte vous sera toujours toute grande ouverte!_

_-Merci! Viendrez-vous nous rendre visite à Londres?_

_-Je serai beaucoup occupé ces prochains mois! Mais, soyez assurée que vous me verrez arriver dès que j'en aurai l'occasion lorsque je ferai un séjour dans la grande ville. _

_-Très bien! Je vous laisse maintenant!_

_-Attendez! Je voulais vous dire. Non! En fait, je voulais vous remettre ceci! _Il ramasse une petite enveloppe sur son bureau et la pose dans la main d'Élizabeth._ Il s'agit d'une lettre de recommandations! Je me suis dit que vous pourriez en avoir de besoin!_

_-Merci William, celle-ci me sera très utile soyez-en sur!_

Laisser la jeune femme quitter la bibliothèque sans lui avouer ses sentiments, fut la chose la plus difficile que William eut à faire de sa vie. En entendant son pas décroitre dans le long corridor, puis s'accélérer pour monter les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient les chambres à coucher, William eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater en morceaux. Cette nuit là, il dormit très mal.

Le lendemain, c'est du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher qu'il regarde tristement la voiture s'éloigner avec à son bord, les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde, en sachant que dans le cas de l'une d'entre elles, ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

Aussitôt arrivées à Londres, les deux jeunes filles vont rejoindre Jane qui les conduit au logement qu'elle leur a trouvé. Elles prennent possession des lieux et planifient leur première semaine.

Au bout d'un mois, la routine est déjà bien installée. Georgianna étudie la musique dans une école renommée, consulte un spécialiste que Jane lui a recommandé une fois semaine et continue de s'épanouir à vue d'œil. Élizabeth recommencer à écrire durant ses soirées et travaille dans une librairie le jour.

Jane prend l'habitude de souper avec sa sœur tous les dimanches. C'est lors de l'une de ces visites qu'elle met la main sur un texte qu'Élizabeth a laissé traîner sur sa table de travail. Comme sa sœur est au fourneau, Jane en profite pour le lire à tête reposée.

Entrant dans la pièce centrale où se trouvent le salon et la salle à manger, Élizabeth remarque que Jane a son cahier dans les mains.

_-Jane! Ne lis pas ça! C'est n'importe quoi! _

_-Élizabeth c'est tellement amusant! Il faut que je le montre à un de mes amis qui travaille dans un journal. En fait, laisse-moi en parler à Charles aussi._

_-Dire que vous allez vous marier dans une semaine! Je suis toute excitée! Tu es heureuse Jane?_

_-Il est tellement merveilleux! Oh! À propos. Nous avons une demande à te faire!_

_-Tu veux que je sois ta demoiselle d'honneur, c'est ça?_

_-Oui! Et sais-tu qui sera le témoin de Charles?_

_-Facile à deviner voyons! William!_

_-Ce n'est pas juste!_

_-En fait, j'ai triché! C'est Georgianna qui me l'a annoncé hier! William lui a dit qu'il allait arriver jeudi. D'ailleurs, elle m'a également annoncé qu'elle va quitter notre appartement dans deux mois! Elle va aller s'installer dans la maison que William vient de s'acheter à Londres. Elle dit qu'ainsi elle sera plus près de son école de musique. Il faudra donc que je me trouve un nouveau colocataire._

_-Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Charlotte? Je crois qu'elle se cherche un appartement elle aussi. Elle n'en peut plus de sa mère et de sa jeune sœur._

_-Oh, oui, bonne idée! _

_-Voilà pour les potins! Maintenant donne-moi la permission de montrer tes textes à mon ami?_

_-Très bien d'accord._

Une semaine plus tard, c'est le mariage de Jane et Charles. Celui-ci se passe merveilleusement bien. Tous les invités semblent être envahis par le bonheur contagieux qui émane des deux tourtereaux. Élizabeth constate toutefois que bien qu'il semble heureux de la revoir, William se comporte froidement avec elle. Seule Caroline semble s'intéresser à ce qu'elle devient et l'interroge à propos de ses nouvelles occupations. Lorsque vient le temps de partir, Élizabeth déplore le fait qu'elle n'a pas encore eue l'occasion de parler à William. Tous ses efforts pour aller vers lui se soldent par un échec. C'est donc à Caroline qu'elle offre ses salutations en dernier recours.

Les semaines qui suivent ce grand événement sont tellement pleines de rebondissements qu'Élizabeth a l'impression de perdre pied. Jane et Charles rentrent de leur voyage de noces, Georgianna déménage plus tôt que prévu dans la maison de son frère, Charlotte emménage à son tour et Élizabeth publie son premier article comme journaliste pour le «_**London News Magazine**_». Au bout de trois semaines, elle quitte son emploi à la librairie pour se consacrer uniquement à l'écriture. Bien qu'elle ait été engagée comme chroniqueuse et doit se consacrer principalement aux mondanités, ce qu'elle vise à long terme et ce dont elle rêve, c'est ni plus ni moins que l'éditorial. Elle prend son mal en patience et accepte d'écrire sur les malheurs ou les bons coups des célébrités de la ville. Tout ce qui fait jaser quoi.

_-Élizabeth! _L'interpelle son patron un beau lundi matin :_ La chronique mondaine est à vous maintenant! Si vous saviez le nombre de personne qui achète le magazine simplement pour vous lire. Félicitations!_

_-Merci! Vous me flattez. Cela ne vous fera pas oublier que j'attends que vous me donniez ma chance comme éditorialiste, j'espère?_

_-Non! Mais disons que pour l'instant, il ne saurait en être question! Attendons encore un peu. Tant que Josie sera là! Nous lui laisserons l'éditorial! Attendons qu'elle nous quitte!_

_-J'en ai tant rêvé!_

_-Dès qu'elle partira, ce qu'elle fera nécessairement ici comme dans tous les journaux où elle a déjà travaillée, la place est à vous! Bon! Maintenant, laissez-moi vous préparer pour une autre mission mondaine!_

_-Un autre événement à couvrir?_

_-Il y a un mariage dans l'air! _Il fouille dans son calepin à la recherche d'une note. La trouvant, il s'écrie : _Ah oui! Voilà! Une certaine Caroline Bingley convolera en juste noces avec nul autre que William Darcy, le célibataire le plus en vue de Londres! Ramenez-moi un papier sur ces deux beaux moineaux! Ils donnent une soirée pour leurs fiançailles dans deux jours. Je vous ai obtenu une invitation._

_-J'en avais déjà une!_

_-Vous les connaissiez personnellement? _Lui demande celui-ci plein d'espoir.

_-Oui! La sœur de monsieur Darcy a été ma colocataire assez longtemps!_

_-Voilà qui est extra! Vous réussirez donc à obtenir une entrevue exclusive en plus! De mieux en mieux Élizabeth._

_-Je verrai ce que je peux faire!_

Ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir à cette nouvelle, Élizabeth rentre à son appartement et cherche le journal qu'elle tenait à l'époque où elle vivait à Pemberley. Peu de pages ont été noircies pendant qu'elle y séjournait, mais, en relisant celles-ci, elle constate à quel point vivre dans la peur l'avait rendue critique. Ses écrits portaient surtout sur Georgianna et sur les choses qu'elle avait essayées de faire pour la rendre plus heureuse. Perdue dans ses pensées après avoir relu ces pages, Élizabeth ressent le besoin de parler à son ancienne colocataire. Elle se lève un peu trop vite, provocant la chute de son journal sur le plancher.

_-Merde!_ Élizabeth se penche pour ramasser son cahier et saisit le téléphone de l'autre. Elle dépose son journal sur la table, puis signale le numéro de Georgianna. Pendant qu'elle attend que celle-ci décroche, ses yeux sont attirés par une feuille qui est restée par terre. Croyant qu'il s'agit d'une des pages de son journal elle se penche pour la ramasser. Réalisant ce qu'elle tient entre les mains, elle commence à trembler et n'entend pas immédiatement Georgianna qui lui répond à l'autre bout du téléphone. _Georgie? Oh! Pardon!_ Se ressaisissant, Élizabeth ajoute : _J'avais échappé un livre. Comment ça va?_

_-Très bien! Je viens de me trouver la plus belle robe qui soit pour le mariage de William._

_-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est à ce sujet que je t'appelle. Je voulais te demander si tu accepteras de m'accorder un entretien lors de la fête._

_-Pendant les fiançailles? Oui! Pourquoi?_

_-Pour ma chronique!_

_-Tu ne vas pas nous tourner en ridicule, j'espère._

_-Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais ça!_

Elles discutent pendant quelques minutes, puis poliment, Élizabeth prend congé de son amie. C'est alors qu'elle se décide à appeler William.

_-Oui, allô?_

_-William? Ici Élizabeth! Comment allez-vous?_

_-Élizabeth! Quelle surprise! Oh! J'imagine que Georgianna vous a annoncé la nouvelle?_

_-En fait, j'ai reçu deux invitations différentes et j'ai effectivement parlé à Georgianna. Puis-je vous féliciter?_

_-Merci. Viendrez-vous?_

_-En fait c'est justement à ce sujet que je vous appelle. J'aimerais savoir si Caroline et vous pouviez m'accordiez une entrevue lors de vos fiançailles. Croyez-vous que ce soit possible?_

_-Ah, la chroniqueuse se pointe le bout du nez!_

_-Cette fois, c'est un peu différent! Mon patron sait que je vous connais personnellement. Il s'attend à plus qu'un simple article. J'aimerais vous voir séparément Caroline et vous! Êtes-vous d'accord?_

_-Je ne peux répondre pour Caroline, mais personnellement, j'accepte de répondre à vos questions. Voulez-vous venir me voir vers 17h00? Deux heures avant la fête?_

_-Oui! Je préférerais! Très bien, merci William. À samedi alors._

_-À samedi!_

Lorsqu'elle arrive au rendez-vous, Élizabeth est introduite dans la résidence de William par René, son serviteur. Celui-ci la guide vers la bibliothèque et lui demande d'attendre le jeune homme.

En entrant dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. William s'avance vers Élizabeth et l'embrasse gentiment sur les deux joues : _Élizabeth! Je suis heureux de vous revoir._

_-Moi aussi William!_

_-Comment voulez-vous procéder? J'attends vos instructions! Je vais essayer de coopérer._

_-Oui! Et bien, si nous allions nous asseoir sur ce divan? Ce serait parfait. Oh, William ça vous dérange si j'utilise une enregistreuse? Je travaille toujours ainsi._

_-Non! Ça me convient tout à fait._

Pendant qu'Élizabeth branche son appareil, William reste silencieux. Il la regarde poser l'enregistreuse sur la petite table devant eux et appuyer sur le bouton «**record**». Levant les yeux vers lui, elle se met à parler de manière artificielle, s'adressant directement à son appareil : _Samedi, 17h05! Contexte : entrevue avec monsieur William Darcy. Sujet : Fiançailles avec Caroline Bingley! _Se tournant maintenant vers lui, Élizabeth plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres et lui dit : _Alors voilà! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés Caroline et vous?_

_-C'était il y a très longtemps. J'ai d'abord rencontré Charles Bingley, son frère. Nous avons fait notre MBA ensemble. Je la connais donc depuis une dizaine d'année. À cette époque, elle était encore jeune. Mais je sais qu'elle a toujours été attirée par moi!_

_-Et vous, Quand avez-vous commencé à vous intéresser à elle? Si vous me permettez de vous poser la question?_

_-Au cours des derniers mois!_

_-C'est récent alors? Pourquoi pas avant?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai! On peut se demander ça! En fait, je ne sais pas réellement! Peut être parce que justement, elle faisait trop d'efforts pour attirer mon attention._

_-Je vous signale que n'étant pas encore marié, vous n'avez pas encore la permission de parler pour elle!_

_-Oui, vous avez raison!_

_-Alors, comment expliquez-vous votre revirement?_

_-En fait, pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous! Je dois vous dire que jusqu'à tout récemment, mon cœur n'était pas libre!_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-J'étais amoureux d'une autre femme!_

_-Et que s'est-il passé?_

_-Rien, en fait! Puisque cette personne n'a jamais su que je l'aimais! Je ne peux donc pas vous en dire plus!_

_-Vous l'aimiez et vous ne lui en avez rien dit?_

_-C'est ça oui! Je n'y suis pas arrivé! Mais il y a de bonnes raisons à cela!_

_-Elle était déjà mariée?_

_-Non! Je préférais changer de sujet si vous le voulez bien!_

_-Voyons William, je ne vous demande pas son nom! Mes lecteurs voudront tout simplement en savoir plus sur cette personne. _

_-Écoutez, écrivez seulement que mon cœur s'étant libéré, j'ai développé des sentiments pour Caroline. _

_-Très bien! Mais pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris, je veux savoir si je peux résumer l'histoire ainsi? Vous avez été amoureux d'une jeune femme, n'avez pas pu ou voulu lui ouvrir votre cœur et aujourd'hui c'est Caroline que vous aimez? Ai-je bien cela?_

_-On peut cesser d'aimer une personne pour diverses raisons, non? _

_-C'est à moi de poser des questions pas à vous. Caroline connaît-elle l'existence de cette jeune fille?_

_-Non! _

_-Que va-t-il se passer si Caroline l'apprend?_ Demande Élizabeth un peu trop vivement.

_-Toute cette histoire appartient au passé! Elle n'a rien à craindre puisque je suis avec elle aujourd'hui! _

_-Croyez-vous qu'elle pourrait deviner de qui vous parlez?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Non, c'est peu probable._

_-Et la jeune femme dont vous étiez épris, pourrait-elle se reconnaître en lisant mon article?_

_-Non, je ne crois pas!_

_-William, vous êtes l'un des célibataires les plus prospères de Londres, si je publie cette histoire, bien des lectrices seront curieuses et verront en celle-ci un conte de fée potentiel._

_-Cet épisode de ma vie n'a rien à voir avec un conte de fée! Cette jeune femme ignore tout de mes sentiments!_

_-Mais pourquoi l'ignore-t-elle justement?_

_-Les circonstances entourant notre rencontre ont été plutôt singulières. C'est tout ce que j'ajouterai sur le sujet._

_-Non, attendez! J'ai une dernière question! Ce qui intéressera mes lectrices c'est de savoir ce qui se passerait, si vous deviez revoir cette personne, et que celle-ci vous manifestait de l'intérêt! Y aurait-il une chance pour que vos sentiments pour elle renaissent? En un mot, cela vous ferait-il quelque chose de la revoir?_

_-Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai jamais revu?_

_-Elle fréquente votre entourage?_

_-Vous cherchez à me piéger!_

_-Je suis curieuse à cause de mes lecteurs. C'est pour eux que je pousse! Mais puisque le sujet vous met mal à l'aise, parlons maintenant de vos projets à tous les deux._

_-Nous voulons nous marier à l'automne, puis partir en Europe en voyage de noces. _

Après avoir ramassé suffisamment d'informations pour écrire son article, Élizabeth arrête le magnétophone et se tourne vers William, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Merci William! Je suis désolée de vous avoir bousculé pour en apprendre davantage sur «madame mystère!» Mais voyez-vous il s'agit d'une histoire en or pour ma chronique, si cette histoire est vraie bien entendu!_

_-Pour quelle raison en doutez-vous?_

_-Et bien! En toute franchise William, vous ne m'êtes jamais apparu comme un homme qui sait taire ses émotions! En ce qui me concerne par exemple, lors de notre rencontre à l'hôpital, vous n'avez jamais pu vous retenir d'exprimer la désapprobation que je vous inspirais._

_-Oui, mais je me souviens aussi que vous me combattiez et que vous me jugiez responsable de ce que arrivait à Georgianna!_

_-Vous avez raison! Mais vous savez aujourd'hui pourquoi j'avais perdu confiance. Les hommes de mon entourage n'étaient pas de bons exemples! Par réflexe et pour me défendre, je vous ai tout simplement classé avec tous les autres!_

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer! Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire! Je suis heureux que vous ayez appris à me faire confiance par la suite!_

_-Vous avez été si patient avec moi! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui aurait du vous payer! J'ai peut être remis Georgianna sur pied, mais vous avez fait de même avec moi! Vous êtes un homme bon et honnête William. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous crois pas lorsque vous dites que vous n'étiez pas en position de révéler vos sentiments à cette mystérieuse femme._

_-Il serait plus juste de dire que je ne pouvais pas le faire!_

_-William, vous jouez sur les mots! Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?_

_-Il y a bien une personne, mais je ne puis vous dire son nom!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Connaître son nom vous mènerait directement vers «madame mystère»!_

_-William, m'autorisez-vous à écrire cette histoire?_

_-Faites-en ce que vous voulez! Tout est terminé maintenant, alors où est l'intérêt?_

_-Très bien. Je vous remercie de votre générosité et de votre franchise. _

_-Voudriez-vous un rafraîchissement?_

_-Non, je vais vous quitter bientôt! Je dois aller me changer et déposer mon matériel. L'interview de Caroline n'aura lieue que lundi après-midi._

_-Très bien. Alors je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie…_

_-Non, attendez! Il y a un autre sujet que j'aimerais aborder avec vous! En fait, c'est plutôt embarrassant._

_-Qui a-t-il? Puis-je faire quelque chose?_

_-Voilà! Mieux vous apprendre ça avant que… _

_-Quoi? Mais parlez Élizabeth, vous m'inquiétez!_

_-Je dois revenir sur les événements qui se sont déroulés à Pemberley. Au moment où j'y séjournais._

_-Oui! Je vous écoute._

_-William! J'ai peur de vous apporter une mauvaise nouvelle! Voilà, vous vous souvenez de la feuille que Caroline m'avait montrée peu de temps avant que je sois enlevée. Je l'ai retrouvée_ _cette semaine en échappant le journal dans lequel j'écrivais à ce moment-là. Personne ne m'avait cru alors, puisque je n'avais aucune preuve! _

Prenant la feuille des mains d'Élizabeth, William la regarde puis relève la tête vers elle : _Ça ressemble effectivement à mon écriture, mais je vous jure que je n'ai jamais écrit ce billet!_

_-Je suis désolée William! Je ne pouvais pas me taire. Je me suis dit que vous aviez le droit de savoir. Sans vouloir excuser son geste, je suis portée à croire que Caroline a agi par jalousie. _Élizabeth laisse échapper un petit rire avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur : _Elle a du croire que vous étiez épris de moi ou que vous me donniez trop d'attention! _Interprétant le mouvement de tête de William comme si cette idée lui paraissait totalement absurde, Élizabeth enchaine aussitôt :_ Oui, oui! Je sais bien qu'il n'en était rien, mais malgré tout, manifestement, Caroline elle l'a cru. Elle a donc cherché à me discréditer à vos yeux. C'est étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte à quel point nos rapports étaient – plutôt tendus et inamicaux! Elle aurait choisi une autre cible_ _c'est certain!_ S'inquiétant du long silence de William, Élizabeth lui demande : _William, qu'allez-vous faire?_

_-À propos de ce billet?_

_-Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir!_

_-C'est tout réfléchi en fait : je ne change rien à ma décision! _

_-Très bien! Je vais vous laisser vous préparer!_

_-Merci! D'autant plus que je devine que cette démarche n'était pas facile pour vous!_

_-De rien William! Je l'ai fait au nom de notre amitié!_

Dix minutes plus tard, au pas de course, Élizabeth rentre chez elle, essoufflée. Elle se change, passe sa robe de soirée, puis, entendant le klaxon de Georgianna, elle prend place dans la voiture d'occasion de son amie.

_-Alors, comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec William. _Lui demande Georgianna en s'insérant dans la circulation.

_-Très bien. Mais, laisse-moi attendre à demain pour tout te raconter._

_**William remettra-t-il son mariage en question? **_

_**Caroline va-t-elle mentir à nouveau?**_

_**À suivre…**_

_**Miriamme**_


	7. Tu es en danger Élizabeth

_**Merci Laurence, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires. Mimi.**_

**Septième partie**

Arrivées sur place, Élizabeth et Georgianna vont immédiatement rejoindre Jane et Charles, qui sont très nerveux. Charles explique aux deux filles que lorsqu'il est arrivé quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt avec son épouse et sa sœur Caroline, William s'est enfermé dans le bureau avec sa fiancée.

_-Les invités commencent à arriver et aucun des fiancés n'est là pour les accueillir! _Ajoute Charles sur le bord de paniquer.

Au moment où Jane s'apprêtait à prendre les choses en mains en allant s'installer dans l'entrée pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, Caroline arrive la première, habillée comme une princesse, mais sans le rayonnement qui vient avec. Elle semble préoccupée. Elle salue et embrasse mécaniquement les invités avant de les guider vers la salle de bal. Élizabeth est curieuse de voir William faire son entrée à son tour. Elle se demande vraiment ce qu'il a pu raconter à la jeune femme. N'ayant jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour s'éprendre de la sœur de Charles, Élizabeth se demande vraiment quelle sera son attitude concernant le rôle que Caroline a joué dans son enlèvement. Il a beau lui avoir affirmé un peu plus tôt qu'il ne changerait pas sa décision initiale à propos du mariage, Élizabeth sait aussi qu'il sera incapable de ne pas revenir sur l'incident avec elle. La salle est maintenant pleine de monde, Caroline continue à jouer son rôle d'hôtesse avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

Lorsque William fait finalement son entrée cinq minutes plus tard, Élizabeth est presque déçue. Un sourire de convenance plaqué sur son visage comme si de rien était, William circule parmi ces invités aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Quand William s'approche du coin où elle a élu domicile, Élizabeth est nerveuse. Elle espère ne pas avoir à lui parler. Craignant entre autre de détecter dans ses yeux, toute la désapprobation qu'à tout le moins il aurait été en droit de lui exprimer, suite à la cruelle révélation qu'elle avait bien été obligée de lui faire. Heureusement pour elle, que ce soit par hasard ou en faisant exprès, William passe à côté de son petit groupe. Soudain, le tintement traditionnel des verres qui s'entrechoquent impose un silence aussi solennel qu'approprié. Portant un toast, William s'approche doucement de Caroline, porte sa main à sa bouche et prononce un discours aussi court que possible.

_-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente, ma fiancée : Caroline Bingley!_

En un éclair, constatant la douleur que provoquent en elle les paroles de William, Élizabeth comprend le drame que représente l'engagement de celui-ci avec Caroline. Réaliser qu'on est amoureuse d'un homme à la minute même où on le voit s'engager auprès d'une autre c'est déjà pénible, mais lorsqu'en plus, on est convaincu que cette personne ne fait qu'un mariage de raison puisque la personne qu'il aime n'est pas là non plus, alors là, la situation devient carrément intenable, étouffante. Élizabeth a la sensation de le perdre non pas une, mais deux fois.

Au lieu de se précipiter vers le couple fêté pour les féliciter, Élizabeth s'approche de Jane et Charles, tout en écoutant les commentaires de tous et chacun d'une oreille distraite. Pour tous, elle ferait un effort, mais ensuite, une fois retournée chez elle, elle pleurerait cet amour mort-né. Elle écrirait son article, exprimerait ce qu'elle pense de la situation, mais, plus certain encore que tout cela, elle ferait tout pour ne plus revoir William.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule sous le comble de la malchance. Faisant tout pour éviter d'avoir à parler à nouveau avec le fiancé, il semble qu'elle soit condamnée à le croiser à tout moment. Pour couronner le tout, un peu plus tard, c'est Caroline elle-même qui vient lui adresser quelques mots : _Ah! Élizabeth! Comment allez-vous?_

_-Bien, merci! Félicitations Caroline! _

_-On se voit toujours lundi matin? À huit heures au Ritz c'est ça?_

_-En fait, je voulais justement vous en parler! Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais mieux annuler cette rencontre. Votre fiancé m'a donné suffisamment d'éléments pour que je puisse écrire mon article. Il ne me sera donc plus nécessaire de vous rencontrer! À moins que vous y teniez vous même?_

_-Non, non! Ça me va! J'aurai donc plus de temps pour discuter avec William lundi matin. Nous pourrons même aller choisir la bague dès le début de la matinée!_

_-Tout est bien qui finit bien alors?_

_-Oui! Vous avez raison! Dire qu'à une certaine époque j'étais jalouse de vous! William vous entourait de tant d'attention!_

_-Il était plutôt préoccupé par Georgianna!_

_-Au début oui, mais ensuite, lorsque Collins est arrivé dans le décor! Il s'est impliqué auprès de vous et vous a soutenue sans arrêt! _

_-Et c'est pour ça que vous avez cherché à me discréditer à ses yeux?_

_-Tout comme vous avez cherché à le faire cet après midi!_

_-Appelons un chat un chat Caroline! J'ai raconté la vérité à William, on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous à l'époque!_

_-Ça c'est vous qui le dites! _Elle fusille Élizabeth du regard avant d'ajouter :_ William et moi avons une autre opinion là-dessus! _

Voyant William approcher par derrière, Élizabeth essaie de conclure la conversation : _Nous en reparlerons une autre fois, si vous voulez bien. Je vais aller…_

_-William! Chéri! Élizabeth et moi étions justement à ta recherche. Elle voulait te dire bonsoir! Elle est très peinée de devoir nous quitter si tôt, mais je l'ai rassurée…. _

_-Vous nous quittez déjà? _Lui demande William surpris.

_-Oui, j'ai un article à écrire… Merci pour l'invitation!_

Mécontente de s'être fait piéger par Caroline, Élizabeth passe saluer Georgianna, Jane et Charles.

_-Ça ne va pas Élizabeth? _Lui demande aussitôt Georgianna en constatant l'air préoccupé de son amie.

_-Non! Mais excuse-moi! Je n'ai aucune envie de t'en parler maintenant. _

Arrivée dehors, elle respire à pleins poumon et rentre chez elle. Dès qu'elle ouvre la porte, elle n'a qu'une idée en tête et c'est de rédiger son article uniquement alimentée par sa colère contre William et Caroline.

_Se marier comme on entre au couvent!_

_Monsieur William Darcy aurait pu annoncer qu'il devenait prêtre que les gens n'auraient pas été plus étonnés. Choisir de faire un mariage de raison, ou entrer au couvent? Cet homme, qui avoue avoir été amoureux une seule fois dans sa vie, à décidé de faire un mariage de raison. Pour ce faire, il a choisi d'entraîner dans sa folie, une femme qui tourne autour de lui depuis une dizaine d'années et qui n'attendait que ce dénouement depuis le début. Il est son Dieu! Et elle croit en Dieu. _

_Lorsqu'on les voit ensemble, on a l'impression que tout est faux. Il voudrait bien l'aimer alors qu'elle, l'aime trop. Allumerons-nous des lampions pour leur souhaiter bonne chance? Ils en auront bien besoin pourtant!_

_Élizabeth Bennet._

Le lundi matin, lorsque son patron découvre son article, il est fou de joie. Il lui annonce son intention de le publier dès le lendemain à la grande joie d'Élizabeth qui a bien hâte de mettre derrière elle tout cet épisode.

Après sa journée de travail, Élizabeth s'empresse d'aller rendre visite à Georgianna, afin de la préparer psychologiquement à ce qui sortira le lendemain dans les journaux.

_-Élizabeth! Quelle surprise…_

_-Je voudrais que tu lises avant tout le monde l'article que j'ai écrit sur le mariage de ton frère._

_-Oui, j'aimerais bien!_

_-Tiens! _

En silence et un grand sourire aux lèvres, Georgianna parcourt le texte d'un bout à l'autre.

_-Tu n'y vas pas de main morte! J'ai beau trouver que tu as raison! William ne sera pas content!_

_-Il n'a pas à l'être! Tel n'est pas mon objectif!_

_-Quel est ton objectif?_

_-Je suis convaincue qu'il va faire une erreur s'il épouse Caroline!_

_-Moi aussi! Mais, il me semble Élizabeth que tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement pour le lui faire savoir?_

_-Tu as sans doute raison! Mais en même temps, je suis très en colère contre Caroline! Elle a menti à William. Elle est responsable de mon enlèvement. Enfin, je préférais que tu le saches! Avant qu'il ne le lise! Ça paraîtra demain!_

_-Merci de m'avoir prévenue!_

_-D'après toi, a-t-il menti à propos de cette femme? Celle dont il dit avoir été amoureux?_

_-Si c'est vrai, il ne m'en a jamais parlé! Sauf que, il y a bien eu une femme! Une lointaine cousine avec laquelle il s'entendait bien, il y a trois ans! Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, elle même était éprise de lui! Alors ce n'est certainement pas à elle qu'il fait allusion. _

_-C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas? Bon allez! Je dois aller assister aux obsèques du maire de la ville! Encore un article à écrire!_

Lorsqu'elle passe chez elle pour se changer, Élizabeth trouve une lettre adressée à son nom, mais dont toutes les lettres sont collées à partir d'un journal, comme si la personne voulait lui cacher son identité. Elle ouvre la porte, ouvre l'enveloppe les doigts tremblants et commence à lire la lettre qu'elle contient.

_Chère Élizabeth,_

_Attention à toi!_

_Plus tu me fais attendre, plus ma vengeance sera terrible._

_Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, mes amis te feront une petite visite._

Les jambes flageolantes, Élizabeth dépose la lettre et s'assied par terre sous l'effet du choc. Elle saisit son téléphone et compose le numéro de Jane.

_-Allo? _Répond sa sœur d'une voix joyeuse.

_-Jane! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Collins!_

_-Mais il est en prison! C'est impossible que ce soit lui Élizabeth._

_-Je l'ai devant les yeux! Il a utilisé du papier journal comme d'habitude! Il dit qu'il me fait surveiller, que je ne dois pas en parler sinon, ses amis viendront me voir! Jane, que dois-je faire?_

_-Attend moi, j'arrive!_

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jane examine la feuille avec Élizabeth.

_-Je crois que tu dois aller voir les policiers, il faut la leur montrer…_

_-Non! Il le saura! Il se vengera! Jane, j'ai tellement peur!_ Élizabeth commence à sangloter. _Ne me dis pas que ça va recommencer…_

_-Élizabeth, laisse-moi me charger de cette affaire! Oublie le papier pour l'instant et continue de faire comme si de rien était! Je vais aller me renseigner! Tant que tu ne fais rien toi-même! Tout est beau._

Le lendemain après-midi, ayant presque réussi à oublier la lettre reçue la veille, Élizabeth rentre chez elle et trouve son appartement sens dessus dessous. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle appelle les policiers et attend qu'ils mènent leur enquête avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Ceux-ci l'interrogent et lui promettent de vérifier si Collins pourrait être derrière tout ça. Une fois ceux-ci parti, Élizabeth active son répondeur afin d'écouter si elle a des messages. La voix mécontente de William la prend par surprise. Celui-ci vient de lire son article et lui demande de le rappeler aussitôt qu'elle sera de retour. Élizabeth s'empresse de le faire voulant régler la situation le plus vite possible.

_-Oui?_

_-C'est Élizabeth!_

_-Ah! J'attendais votre appel plus tôt!_

_-J'étais occupée! J'imagine que vous voulez me parler de mon article?_

_-En effet!_

_-Écoutez William! J'ai ma part de problèmes ces jours-ci, alors épargnez moi votre baratin! Rien de ce que vous direz ne réussira à me faire sentir coupable! Ce que j'ai écrit, je le pense! Et j'écris toujours ce que je pense._

_-Je vois!_

_-Non vous ne voyez pas! William, je ne suis pas d'humeur à argumenter, restons en là voulez-vous! J'ai un appartement à remettre en ordre et je suis fatiguée! _

_-Ai-je le choix?_

_-Non! Nous en reparlerons plus tard! Demain si vous voulez._

_-En fait! Je voulais surtout vous prévenir que Caroline vous appellera sûrement! Avant de vous arracher les yeux!_

_-Une fille avertie en vaut deux! Merci de m'avoir prévenue William!_

_-Bonsoir._

Contrairement à ce que William lui avait annoncé, Élizabeth ne reçoit aucun appel de la sœur de Charles. N'ayant aucune attente concernant Caroline, ni même rien à lui dire, Élizabeth déplore que William n'ait pas réagi davantage. Elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il demande à la voir, qu'il veuille éclaircir la situation avec elle. Tout, au lieu de cette tranquille résignation. Se remettant en question à son tour, Élizabeth réalise qu'au fond, ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment sans être encore capable de se l'avouer, c'était de provoquer une rupture dans le couple. Ayant échouée, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir également perdu le respect du jeune homme dans la balance.

Pour oublier William et son mariage imminent, Élizabeth se jette tête première dans le travail. Elle multiplie les soirées mondaines et les apparitions officielles. S'il lui arrive d'être dans une soirée où William Darcy est présent, elle l'évite et quitte assez tôt pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Son magazine ayant pignon sur rue à deux pas de l'hôpital où Jane travaille, les deux jeunes femmes mangent ensemble au moins deux fois par semaine. C'est par sa sœur principalement qu'Élizabeth apprend la majorité des nouvelles concernant William et les autres.

_-Et puis, Élizabeth comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec les policiers? C'était ce matin non?_

_-Pas très bien! Il est question d'une remise en liberté pour Collins! Comme il se tient tranquille en dedans, ils commencent à y penser._

_-Tu es sérieuse?_

_-Oui! Jane, que vais-je faire? Tout allait si bien. _

_-J'ai fait examiner la lettre que tu as reçu par de contact de Charles, rien ne permet d'indiquer qu'elle vient de lui! Aucun indice! _

_-Les policiers m'ont dit la même chose! C'est à n'y rien comprendre!_

_-As-tu reçu autre chose? D'autres messages?_

_-Oui, une autre lettre semblable au bureau. Mais tout ce qu'elle contenait ce sont les lettres du mot BRAVO! Suivi de l'expression : Tu es une bonne fille!_

_-Tu ferais mieux de prévenir ton patron! Il doit y avoir moyen de resserrer la surveillance là-bas aussi._

_-Jane, toute cette histoire ne va pas recommencer?_

_-Élizabeth, il s'agit tout simplement d'une personne qui veut te faire peur, c'est tout._

_-J'espère que tu as raison! As-tu des nouvelles récentes de Caroline et William! Je ne vois plus vraiment Georgianna non plus! Ont-ils fixé la date de leur mariage?_

_-D'après Charles, ils ne tarderont pas!_

_-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que William fait avec elle! Pardonne-moi ma franchise, mais malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour ton époux, je n'arrive pas à apprécier sa sœur! Elle est mauvaise Jane!_

_-Elle est probablement différente avec les gens qu'elle n'aime pas! Avec moi, elle est très gentille._

_-Elle doit me détester alors puisqu'à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre, elle sort ses griffes._

_-William l'aime lui, c'est l'essentiel non?_

_-Il l'aime parce qu'elle représente la sécurité! Elle est aussi froide qu'une cathédrale. Tiens, j'ai oublié de mettre cette phrase là dans mon texte._

_-Élizabeth Bennet! Serais-tu jalouse, ma parole?_

_-Moi? Mais non voyons, j'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour William c'est tout! Et en tant qu'amie, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise qu'il regrettera plus tard!_

_-Comme lorsque tu es entrée au couvent pour te cacher?_

_-Oui, c'est ça!_

_-Oh! Il va falloir que je rentre! Que dirais-tu d'un souper en fin de semaine? Seulement, Charles, toi, moi et les futurs mariés?_

_-Tu es vraiment obligée d'inviter Caroline?_ Voyant l'air catastrophée de Jane, Élizabeth ajoute aussitôt : _Je plaisante Jane! _

_-Tu peux inviter une personne pour toi si tu veux! Pourquoi pas Martin, le journaliste que tu as fréquenté pendant un certain temps!_

_-Il est gay Jane! En fait, tu as raison! Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il vienne! Tu sais qu'il tire aux cartes? Nous pourrions lui demande de nous dire la bonne aventure!_

_-Oh, oui, le souper pourrait être thématique! Puisqu'il tire aux cartes, pourquoi pas : les gitans?_

_-Bonne idée! Mais il est très bon, tu sais! Il ne se trompe pas souvent! En fait, tous ceux du bureau qui l'ont consulté ont été très impressionnés._

Deux jours plus tard. Le souper est confirmé. Tous ont accepté l'invitation. En fait, encouragée par Charles qui craint de ne pas pouvoir supporter l'attitude désagréable de Caroline envers Élizabeth, Jane décide d'inviter au-delà de 16 personnes.

Élizabeth et Martin sont les premiers arrivés. Charles et Jane ont décoré le chalet isolé qu'ils ont acheté sur le bord d'un petit lac en conséquence donnant à toutes les pièces un aspect magique en réduisant l'éclairage au minimum. Une boule de cristal trône au centre de la grande table et des bougies illuminent les murs de l'immense pièce centrale. Martin est habillé en bohémien, Élizabeth en nulle autre qu'Esméralda. Ils forment une paire éblouissante. Charles quant à lui, est habillé en vieil homme, à la manière d'un chef de clan chez les gitans. Lorsque William se présente, presque le dernier, il arrive seul et demande à tous d'excuser Caroline.

_-Elle ne se sentait pas bien et a préféré rester chez elle!_

Tout en rassurant William, Charles l'entraine à sa suite pour lui préparer un cocktail, tandis qu'Élizabeth et Martin se chargent de l'ambiance musicale. En fait, Martin s'occupe de la musique tandis qu'Élizabeth, habillée en Esméralda, s'amuse à entraîner les hommes déjà présents dans la danse. Lorsqu'elle réalise que William est arrivé, Élizabeth sent la nervosité la gagner. Il faut dire que quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis la parution de son article et que depuis ce temps, bien qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir dans certaines soirées, elle ne lui a jamais reparlé directement. Malgré elle, elle s'accroche à Martin comme à une bouée de secours. Finalement, lorsque William s'approche d'elle pour la saluer, Élizabeth doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, cet homme ne cessera jamais de lui faire de l'effet.

_-Élizabeth Bennet! Ça fait longtemps!_

_-En effet, comment allez-vous?_

_-Oh, oh, je ne vous répondrai que si j'ai la certitude que vous n'avez pas votre appareil sur vous! On m'a dit que vous ne saviez pas faire la différence entre confidentiel et public!_

_-Encore fâché à ce que je vois?_

_-Méfiant surtout!_

_-Dommage, je vous préfère détendu!_

_-Difficile de l'être auprès d'une journaliste!_

_-Je suis Esméralda ce soir!_

_-Je devrais me méfier de vous d'autant plus que je porte le costume de Phébus!_

_-Le traître?_

_-Esméralda? Tu ne me présente pas?_ L'interrompt son ami Martin arrivant près d'elle.

_-William - Phébus, voici Martin - Clopin!_

_-Son copain! _Répond Martin à la blague.

_-Enchanté! _

_-William, ton verre! _Charles remet un verre de vin blanc à son ami.

Le souper se passe bien, même si d'Élizabeth se sent plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire. Martin fait tout ce qu'il peut pour détendre sa compagne, mais il sent bien qu'une chose la tourmente. Juste avant que Jane arrive avec le dessert, Martin annonce qu'il va bientôt monter à l'étage pour tirer aux cartes ceux qui le désirent. Il demande à tous de mettre leurs noms dans un verre prévoyant en tirer quatre au hasard. Le premier nom à être pigé est William. Ce dernier propose de passer son tour affirmant qu'il ne croit pas à la cartomancie.

_-Je ne crois pas au hasard Phébus! Les cartes vous ont désigné c'est donc que vous avez besoin de moi pour vous apprendre quelque chose! _

_-Mais je ne crois pas aux cartes!_

La deuxième personne à être pigée est Suzie, une bonne amie d'enfance des deux sœurs Bennet. La troisième personne est Élizabeth, puis, pour finir, c'est le nom de la maîtresse de maison qui est pigé. Après avoir mangé son morceau de gâteau un peu trop rapidement, Martin monte au premier étage entraînant William avec lui.

Comme les cartes de William sont brouillées, Martin ressent le besoin de lui poser plusieurs questions concernant son enfance et sa famille. Après trois questions plutôt banales, Martin se met à parler sans s'arrêter.

_-La perte de vos parents vous ont fait grandir trop vite! Vous avez une grande tendance à vous sacrifier au point où il vous arrive d'agir contre votre propre volonté. Vous vous mentez à vous même et, ce qui est pire, c'est que vous entraînez d'autres personnes dans vos mensonges. _

Lorsque William redescend, il est d'humeur morose. Il s'éloigne et va prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Il fait nuit noire et une grande tristesse pèse sur les épaules du jeune homme. Jane, sensible comme toujours à tous et chacun, sort et va le retrouver.

_-Suis-je de trop?_

_-C'est plutôt moi qui me sens de trop!_

_-C'est ce que vous a dit Martin qui vous a mis dans cet état?_

_-J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir en effet! Comment peut-il voir ce que nous nous cachons si bien nous-mêmes?_

_-Sans doute est-il doué?_

_-Élizabeth et lui, sont-ils…_

_-Fiancés?_

_-Oui?_

_-Vous trouvez qu'ils forment un beau couple?_

_-Non!_

_-Ils sont bons amis c'est tout! En fait, vous êtes bien le seul à ne pas le voir, Martin est gay!_

_-Oh! Je ne savais pas!_

_-Dommage pourtant! J'aimerais tant qu'Élizabeth ait une vie normale! Elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance avec les hommes!_

_-Collins n'a certes pas contribué à améliorer notre réputation._

_-Il n'est pas le seul! Élizabeth est très secrète, mais je devine qu'elle a du être déçue à plus d'une reprise par un homme. Lorsque je la questionne sur sa vie amoureuse, elle cherche toujours à faire dévier la conversation. Elle fuit. Un peu comme une femme qui refuse d'admettre qu'elle est amoureuse! Mais, je me trompe peut-être! En fait, je compte bien avoir une conversation avec Martin, sitôt après sa séance avec elle._

La deuxième personne venant de redescendre. Élizabeth est appelée en haut à son tour. William la suit des yeux tandis qu'elle monte l'escalier.

_-Brasse les cartes doucement en pensant à un sujet qui te préoccupe particulièrement aujourd'hui même! _Lui demande Martin dès qu'elle s'assied devant lui.

Martin prend les cartes et commence à les disposer doucement. Rapidement, il devient pensif et ne parle plus. Attentive à ce qu'il fait, Élizabeth s'impatiente.

_-Alors? Mais parle Martin!_

_-Attend! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tes cartes, ni le message! Bon, voilà! Tu es en danger Élizabeth? Une personne te veut du mal! Tu ne te méfies pas assez! Jamais assez! Tu ne dois faire confiance à personne. Je vois une souffrance vieille de plusieurs mois qui est en train de se réveiller. Une peur grandissante qui s'installe et ce n'est pas la première fois. _

Blanche comme un drap Élizabeth se met à balbutier : _Martin, je ne veux pas savoir!_

_-C'est là ton erreur! Il faut que tu cherches, que tu enquêtes! Le mal n'est pas là où tu le penses! _

_-Que puis-je faire?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Je ne peux pas voir aussi loin! Tu as bien une ligne de protection dans tes cartes, mais je ne peux même pas te dire d'où elle provient, ni à qui tu la dois! Tu as trop de secrets! Si tu parlais, tu apprendrais qui te veut du mal autour de toi! Mais parler veut aussi dire prendre le risque de tout perdre! C'est confus je sais, mais je crois que tu es la seule à vraiment comprendre le sens de mes paroles! Je les entends dans ma tête et je te les répète, mais elles ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Oh, là, là! Je suis épuisé._

_-Ai-je à craindre pour ma vie?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Tu es en danger, tout le temps et de toutes les manières possibles! Allez, va! Je dois me tromper! Oublie tout ça! Va t'amuser. Descend et envoie la suivante! C'est Jane, je crois!_

_-Très bien! Je descends._

Arrivée en bas, Élizabeth informe Jane que son tour est venu. Ensuite, voyant que tous sont occupés, elle met un châle sur ses épaules et sort sur la terrasse. Contente d'être toute seule, elle descend les quelques marches qui mènent sur le terrain gazonné et se dirige à pas lents vers le lac. Arrivée sur le quai, elle s'assied tout au bout et laisse pendre ses pieds dans l'eau après avoir retiré ses sandales. L'eau est très froide et la nuit silencieuse. Soudain, elle perçoit un regard. Sans se retourner, elle scrute les alentours et cherche l'origine de la sensation désagréable qu'elle a d'être observée. Les paroles de Martin lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle se laisse gagner par la peur. Elle se relève, rebrousse chemin et entend des pas qui se rapprochent. Courant maintenant à en perdre haleine, elle atteint la partie gazonnée du terrain au moment où une main l'attrape par le bras et la force à se retourner.

_-Pourquoi vous sauvez-vous ainsi? _Lui demande William tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

_-Et vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me courir après?_

_-Je vous ai appelée, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu. _

_-Vous ne m'avez pas appelée! Je n'ai rien entendu! Où étiez-vous?_

_-Tout près du lac! _William soulève ses sandales qu'il a ramassées sur le quai avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

_-C'est donc vous que j'ai cru apercevoir! _Ajoute Élizabeth en se penchant pour mettre ses sandales.

_-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie? Mais de quoi avez-vous peur?_

_-De rien! Laissez-moi rentrer maintenant!_

_-Je ne vous retiens pas!_

_-Très bien!_

Quelques pas plus loin, Élizabeth s'écrase au sol poussée par William qui se jette sur elle. Un sifflement étrange vient ébranler le silence de la nuit et convaincre Élizabeth qu'elle vient d'échapper à une mort certaine n'eut été de la rapidité de William. Couvrant sa bouche à l'aide de sa main. William lui souffle à l'oreille de rester silencieuse.

Ils entendent distinctement des pas qui rapprochent, puis s'éloignent après quelques secondes. Craignant que l'intrus ne s'éloigne définitivement, William se redresse et se met à courir dans la même direction que l'homme en fuite. Tremblante et secouée, Élizabeth se redresse tant bien que mal et cherche à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Il fait tellement noir. Elle distingue les pas d'une personne qui fuit rapidement, puis les pas plus rapides encore d'une seconde personne. Finalement, après deux longues minutes, un silence pesant l'entoure. Soudain, Élizabeth reconnaît le bruit d'une portière qui se referme, puis d'un moteur qui démarre bruyamment. Effrayée, elle réalise qu'elle se trouve à deux pas du seul chemin disponible. Les phares de la voiture s'approchent à vive allure. Une seconde plus tard, le véhicule passe tellement près d'elle qu'elle tombe pour la seconde fois.

Courant derrière la voiture, William l'aide à se relever et lui dit encore tout essoufflé : _Osez encore me dire que vous n'avez pas peur?_

_-Avez-vous pu voir quelque chose?_

_-Non! Mais enfin, pourquoi cherche-t-on encore à s'en prendre à vous?_

_-J'ai de nombreux ennemis! Vous devriez le savoir, maintenant que vous avez rejoint leurs rangs!_

_-Je n'ai jamais été votre ennemi!_

_-Ni mon ami!_

_-Oh, non! Vous ne réussirez pas à me faire changer de sujet? Qui sont ces gens? De quoi aviez-vous peur avant que je n'arrive près de vous?_

_-Je n'en sais rien!_

_-Je ne vous crois pas! Ils étaient armés Élizabeth! Ils ne voulaient pas seulement vous faire peur cette fois! Ils voulaient vous tuer._

Élizabeth se voile le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains. _–Arrêtez! Ne dites pas ça! Allez-vous-en!_

_-Non! Pas question! Je ne vous quitterai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la vérité!_

_-Si seulement j'avais une réponse à vous donner! Je ne sais rien de rien! Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je croyais savoir c'est qu'une personne veut me faire peur!_

_-On ne tire pas sur les gens à qui on veut seulement faire peur!_

_-Ne pourrions-nous pas rentrer? J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent!_

-_Bien sur! D'ailleurs, vous devez avoir froid!_ Il retire son veston et le lui met sur les épaules. La sentant trembler, il garde son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter autant que pour la réchauffer.

_-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous mêler de cette histoire William! C'est mon problème! Pas le vôtre._

_-Vous oubliez que je suis un témoin oculaire maintenant! Je suis impliqué que je le veuille ou non! Je vais devoir donner ma version des faits aux policiers._

S'arrêtant brusquement de marcher : _Je ne veux pas!_

_- Quoi?_

_-Je ne veux pas que les policiers s'en mêlent._

_-Mais il le faut!_

_-Vous ne comprenez pas!_

_-Non Élizabeth, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas! Vous avez dit vous même qu'une personne cherchait à vous faire peur! Si tel est le cas, elle ne s'arrêtera pas! Pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas réussi à vous éliminer. Si vous parlez, vous serez non seulement protégée, mais vous prouverez également à cette personne qu'elle ne vous fait pas peur! Qu'elle n'a pas un tel pouvoir sur vous. Élizabeth, vous êtes en train de vous laisser faire! Vous devez être forte! Vous devez réagir!_

_-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Je ne connais pas mon ennemi! _

_-Mais vous connaissez vos amis!_

Les yeux d'Élizabeth se remplissent de larmes. Sa mâchoire se décontracte et se met à trembler. Attendri, William la rapproche de lui, la presse contre sa poitrine et recueille ses sanglots sans parler. Après un certain temps, lorsqu'il la sent se détendre un peu, il lui caresse les cheveux tendrement.

_-Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je vais tout faire pour vous aider! Ne l'ai-je pas toujours fait? _Élizabeth fait oui de la tête._ Vous isoler dans votre peur ne vous réussira pas! Vous devez tout me dire!_

_-Mais je ne sais rien! Hormis les quelques lettres anonymes que j'ai reçues dernièrement, je n'ai rien d'autres à dire._

_-Croyez-vous que Collins puisse encore être derrière tout ça?_

_-Les policiers ont vérifié! Collins est encore en prison et pas vraiment prêt à en sortir finalement! Les policiers envisagent maintenant que l'auteur des lettres agit en son nom!_

_-Il s'agit donc d'une personne qui est au courant de son histoire avec vous! Venez rentrons, je ne veux pas être responsable de vous avoir rendu malade! Jane m'en voudrait trop._

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le chalet, Jane se précipite vers eux deux, affolée.

_-William, Élizabeth! Nous vous cherchions partout! _Regardant attentivement sa sœur, Jane s'écrie :_ Élizabeth, mon Dieu! Tu es dans un tel état?_

_-Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se change, en effet! Mais tout est de ma faute, en marchant, nous sommes sortis du sentier, Élizabeth a glissé sur le bord de l'eau! _Tout en racontant cela d'un air joyeux, William fait un clin d'œil complice à Élizabeth avant de se pencher pour souffler à l'oreille de Jane : _Votre sœur a été attaquée!_

Jane réplique de la même façon à William : _Le coup de feu que nous avons entendu? _

Dès que William acquiesce, Jane s'écrie à voix haute en s'adressant à sa sœur directement : _Allez viens Lizzie, je vais te prêter des vêtements._

_-Mais William aussi est trempé! Il a du se salir pour m'aider à sortir de là!_

_-Allez, suivez votre sœur Élizabeth! J'ai ce qu'il faut pour me changer dans ma voiture._

Avant de monter à l'étage où se trouve sa chambre à coucher, Jane glisse quelques mots à l'oreille de William : _Venez nous rejoindre dans cinq minutes dans ma chambre après vous être changé._

_-Très bien!_

Lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre de Jane et Charles, Élizabeth est allongée sur la causeuse. Elle est recouverte d'une couverture chaude et semble dormir. William vient pour se retirer constatant que Jane n'est pas là.

_-Non! Je ne dors pas William! Venez, je vous en prie! Approche, Jane ne va pas tarder. Elle m'a donné des analgésiques! J'avais légèrement mal à la tête._ Élizabeth se redresse légèrement avant d'ajouter : _Venez vous asseoir près de moi!_

_-Martin veut savoir si vous allez rentrer avec lui? _Lui demande William en s'asseyant et invitant Élizabeth à poser ses jambes sur les siennes.

_-J'ai déjà dit à Jane d'aller le prévenir que je restais ici! C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est absentée. _Sortant ses mains de sous la couverture, Élizabeth saisit l'une des mains de William entre les deux siennes et la presse affectueusement._ William, je voudrais vous remercier! Je vous dois des excuses - pour mille et une raison - mais là, tout de suite, je dois vous remercier! Si vous n'aviez pas été là… _Le souvenir et la peur se manifestant simultanément, Élizabeth se redresse davantage et recommence à pleurer.

Ému, William accueille sa tête contre son épaule. Bien installé au fond de la causeuse, il la serre contre lui et attend patiemment que ses sanglots cessent. Pleurez! Allez, ne retenez rien! J'étais plus mouillé que ça tout à l'heure.

Entendant son rire se joindre au sien, William s'installe plus confortablement encore.

_-William! Excusez-moi! C'est la fatigue et la tension! Depuis que j'ai reçu la première lettre, je ne dors presque plus la nuit!_

_-Quand avez vous reçu cette lettre exactement?_

_-Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que c'est après la parution de mon article sur vous et Caroline!_

_-Comment en êtes-vous sure?_

_-Lorsque vous m'avez appelée pour m'en parler, je venais d'être cambriolée! _

_-Vous ont-ils volé quelque chose?_

_-Rien! Pas même un CD!_

_-C'est louche non? _

Réalisant qu'elle est encore tout contre lui, elle esquisse un geste pour se redresser : _Pardon William! Je ne veux surtout pas vous retenir! Vous devez rentrez chez vous! Caroline vous attend nécessairement!_

_-Non, Caroline ne m'attend pas ce soir!_

_**Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent!**_

_**William va-t-il rester pour la nuit? Oui ou non?**_

_**À suivre…**_

_**Miriamme**_


	8. Soyez le premier William

_**Huitième partie**_

Entrant dans la pièce, Jane est suivie de près par Martin.

_-J'ai pensé qu'il vaut mieux que Martin vienne lui-même répéter les paroles qu'il a dites à Élizabeth en la tirant aux cartes! _

_-J'ai été bouleversé lorsque j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé?_

-_Tu lui as dit?_ Demande Élizabeth à sa sœur.

_-Il serait plus juste de dire que j'ai deviné! _La coupe Martin. _Depuis que tu es sortie de la pièce où je tirais aux cartes! Je ne pense qu'à toi!_

_-Que voulez-vous dire Martin? _Lui demande William en se levant.

_-Les cartes d'Élizabeth n'étaient pas bonnes! Une menace pèse sur elle! Un danger imminent et qui doit être pris au sérieux! Tu dois être protégée Élizabeth._

_-Mais qui peut bien lui vouloir du mal? _S'écrie William en marchant de long en large pour mieux réfléchir.

_-Collins? _Demande Jane.

_-Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier à savoir les choses? _Demande Charles en entrant à son tour.

_-Hey Charles! Tu ne peux pas laisser nos invités comme ça! _S'écrie Jane affolée.

_-Ils sont déjà tous partis! Je les ai mis à la porte! Alors que se passe-t-il?_

_-Qui est Collins? _Demande Martin à Jane.

_-C'est l'homme dont je t'ai déjà parlé Martin! Celui qui me voulait du mal et qui est en prison maintenant!_

_-Hum! Non, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de lui! Les cartes présentaient une personne qui agissait par jalousie et par envie! Pas par amour ou désir de possession!_

_-Ne pourrions-nous pas en reparler plus tard? Demain matin? _Demande Élizabeth d'une voix lasse.

_-Oui, bien sur!_ S'empresse d'ajouter Jane.

_-Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule cette nuit! _Dit Martin d'un ton ferme et autoritaire. Puis, voyant que tous le regarde étrangement, il s'empresse d'ajouter : _Je resterais bien, mais j'ai promis à ma mère d'aller dormir chez elle ce soir! Elle demeure seule et elle est âgée._

_-Je peux rester! Personne ne m'attend ce soir!_ Ajoute William après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Bonne idée!_ Lui dit Charles en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. _Je vais aller préparer le lit de camp dans la chambre d'amis. _

_-Viens Élizabeth! Je vais aller t'aider à monter et à t'installer. _S'adressant au garde du corps volontaire, Jane ajoute :_ William, vous pouvez porter un pyjama de Charles! Attendez qu'il redescende, il vous en sortira un. Vous pouvez également utiliser la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pendant que je m'occupe d'Élizabeth. Le lui tiendrai compagnie pendant que vous vous préparez._

Une fois seule avec Élizabeth, Jane l'aide à se mettre en pyjama, à s'installer dans le lit et lui demande comment elle se sent tout s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

_-Je suis fatiguée et légèrement étourdie! Sans doute à cause des analgésiques que tu m'as donnés tantôt!_

Un silence règne.

_-Dis-moi, Charles n'est pas contrarié que William reste ici au moins?_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Caroline!_

_-Mais non! Il n'y a aucune raison! Charles fait totalement confiance à William!_

_-Bien! J'aime mieux ça! Je ne voudrais pas créer un malaise entre vous!_

_-Dis-moi Élizabeth, si William n'était pas fiancé à Caroline, serait-ce ton genre d'homme par hasard?_

_-La question ne se pose pas!_

_-Dis plutôt que tu refuses de répondre!_

_-J'ai deux bonnes raisons de me taire!_

_-Ah oui? Lesquelles?_

_-Caroline et «madame mystère»!_

_-Fais comme moi, ferme les yeux quelques secondes et puis, oublie les toutes les deux : Caroline n'existe pas, William ne l'aime pas! Et pour ce qui est de l'autre femme : la fameuse «madame mystère»! Il se trouve que rien ne s'oppose à ce que ce soit toi?_

_-Moi!_

_-Oui! Pourquoi pas? En y réfléchissant bien, il me semble qu'il t'a dit qu'il la connaissait depuis un certain temps, ce qui est ton cas! Il t'a dit aussi ne pas avoir été en position de lui avouer ses sentiments, tu venais de vivre un traumatisme à cause d'un homme et tu étais en guerre contre lui à cause de Georgianna, il n'était vraiment pas en mesure de t'avouer quoi que ce soit!_

_-Voyons Jane! Tu délires complètement!_

_-Pas du tout! Je trouve même que mon idée est plutôt bonne!_

_-Non elle est totalement ridicule! Tu oublies surtout qu'il m'a dit qu'une autre personne était au courant!_

_-Et si c'était moi?_

_-Jane! S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça! _Sa voix se casse et se yeux ses lèvres se mettent à trembler.

_-Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur Élizabeth? De te remettre à espérer? _

_-Jane, arrête!_

_-Pourquoi crois-tu que Charles n'est pas en désaccord avec le fait que William reste ici ce soir, hein?_

_-Jane tais-toi! Je t'en prie!_

_-Alors répond au moins à une question directe : si tu savais que William était libre, serais-tu intéressée par lui?_

_-Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste seule!_

_-Alors bats-toi! Gagne son affection! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens! Tu pourrais être surprise de sa réponse!_

_-Mais je me suis déjà battue! À ma manière! L'article que j'ai publié! Que j'en sois fière ou non, cela ne change rien! Au fond, ce que je visais par celui-ci, c'est qu'il se réveille et laisse Caroline! Je l'ai compris tardivement, mais c'est ça que je recherchais et rien d'autre! Mais il ne l'a pas fait!_

_-Caroline est simplement plus déterminée que toi!_

_-De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre!_

_-J'avais raison alors? Tu l'aimes?_

_-Oui!_ Répond finalement Élizabeth tout bas.

_- Alors, dis-le-lui!_

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça!_

_-Tu n'as rien à perdre!_

_-Oui, justement : son amitié!_

Quelques coups frappés à la porte font sursauter les deux femmes. Jane invite le jeune homme à entrer.

_-Je suis prêt! Jane, si vous voulez aller vous coucher, c'est le moment! Charles fait dire qu'il vous attend! _

-_Très bien William! Dormez bien tous les deux!_ Elle ajoute en regardant William : _S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, venez me voir!_

Une fois Jane sortie, Élizabeth sent bien qu'elle doit dire quelque chose afin que William se sente à l'aise avec elle.

_-William? Jane et moi nous nous sommes mises d'accord! Elle ne croit pas que vous serez assez bien sur le petit lit que Charles a préparé. Pourquoi ne vous installeriez-vous pas à côtés de moi? Je vous promets de ne pas vous sauter dessus, malgré mon envie._

_-Vous êtes certaine de ne pas trouver ça «trop déplacé»?_

_-Puisque que je vous le dit!_

_-Très bien!_

Une fois William installé sous les couvertures avec elle, Élizabeth se tourne pour lui faire face : _Je commence à peine à me détendre!_

_-J'en suis heureux!_

Un long silence règne que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut briser.

_-William? Si je vous pose une question indiscrète, allez-vous me répondre?_

_-Tout dépend de la question! Vous n'avez qu'à essayer!_

_-Croyez-vous qu'un jour je rencontrerai un homme qui me convienne? Comme vous et Caroline?_

William laisse échapper un petit rire avant de répondre : _Vous ne m'avez jamais donné l'impression d'approuver mon choix!_

Riant à son tour, Élizabeth ajoute : _Et je ne changerai pas d'idée!_ Elle redevient sérieuse avant d'ajouter : _Seulement, puisque vous êtes toujours fiancés avec elle, je m'interroge sur les chances que j'ai de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien à mon tour._

_-Pourquoi pas! Tout est possible!_

_-En existe-t-il un autre qui soit aussi gentil que vous, aussi honnête? _

_-Ce que vous me dites là est très flatteur, mais l'homme qui partagera votre quotidien sera également un grand privilégié._

_-Vous croyez donc que je sois un bon parti? _Ajoute Élizabeth d'un ton moqueur.

_-Oui! Bien entendu! _Répond William un peu trop vite_._

_-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis capable d'inspirer autre chose qu'un désir de possession maladive?_

_-Certainement!_

_-Je n'en suis pas convaincue, mais, vous êtes gentil d'essayer de m'en convaincre!_

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous enfermer sous prétexte que des imbéciles veulent vous faire peur! Vous devez vous relever et vous battre!_

_-Ça ressemble un peu à ce que j'ai voulu vous faire comprendre, maladroitement, par mon article, non?_

_-Les contextes sont bien différents!_

_-Pas tant que ça! J'ai peur et j'ai perdu mes illusions! Alors que vous, vous vous préparez une cage dorée, confortable et douillette._

_-Mais combien ennuyeuse… _Complète William à sa place.

_-J'y ai peut être été un peu fort! Je l'avoue. _

_-Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée!_

_-Au fond, je crois que cet article, je l'ai écrit par jalousie. Ou plus précisément par envie! Oui, je vous envie William, tous les deux ! De la même façon que j'envie Jane et Charles d'ailleurs! Vous vivez tous une histoire d'amour exceptionnelle! Alors que moi? Rien! Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que mon côté, tout ce qui rapporte aux sentiments se termine toujours par un échec ou la violence. _

_-Vous ne devez pas généraliser! Il y a différentes sortes d'amour! D'ailleurs, maintenant, rien ne prouve que Collins soit encore une fois derrière ce qui vous arrive._

_-On essaie très fort de me le faire croire en tout cas! Mon ennemi utilise Collins pour m'atteindre! Les allusions à cet homme sont trop claires!_

_-Il n'y a pas tant que gens au courant de cette affaire pourtant._

_-J'ai peur William. Je me sens traquée, épiée à tout moment. Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer à faire mon travail? À agir comme si de rien était!_

_-Nous prendrons rendez-vous avec les enquêteurs demain matin! Ils prendront cette histoire en main. Faites-leur confiance!_

_-J'ai davantage confiance en vous qu'en eux!_

_-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me flattez ce soir! Vous allez me faire rougir._

_-Vous êtes toujours près de moi lorsque j'ai besoin d'un ami. Tenez, même maintenant, vous n'hésitez pas à rester avec moi, plutôt que d'aller retrouver Caroline!_

_-Élizabeth! Cessez de ramener Caroline dans notre conversation. Caroline et moi avons une relation bien particulière. Nous avons conclu une sorte d'arrangement._

_-Essayez-vous de me dire que vous ne ferez pas un mariage d'amour?_

_-Un mariage confortable serait plus juste. Je l'estime et l'admire beaucoup, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée!_

_-J'avais raison alors?_

_-Oui, sur plus d'un point!_

_-Je peux vous faire réentendre votre entrevue, on vous y entend affirmer que vous aimez Caroline!_

_-Je ne mentais pas! Je me suis caché la vérité à moi-même c'est tout. Il va de même pour ce qui est de «madame mystère»._

_-Vous l'avez revue?_

_-Oui!_

_-Mon article? C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est manifestée!_

_-Non! Je ne l'ai jamais perdue de vue!_

_-William, mais c'est merveilleux! Vous allez pouvoir lui dire que vous l'aimez! _

_-Non! Le problème reste entier puisque je dois en épouser une autre!_

_-William, vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça! Je vais même reprendre vos paroles : battez-vous!_

_-Élizabeth, je suis déjà assez tourmenté comme ça!_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous engager envers Caroline, si vous aimiez ailleurs?_

_-C'est une longue histoire, très complexe et très personnelle!_

_-Je suis capable de vous écouter longtemps, c'est mon métier!_

_-C'est que je ne croyais pas parler à la journaliste, mais à une amie!_

_-Oh, William, je suis heureuse que vous me considériez comme votre amie! Votre amitié m'est très précieuse aussi!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec vous je me sente en sécurité! Vous m'avez toujours transmis ce sentiment! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de vous!_

De plus en plus mal à son aise à cause des idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit et qui auraient vraiment fait peur à la jeune femme si elle avait pu les connaître, William tente de se concentrer sur autre chose et ajoute plutôt : _Vous n'avez pas toujours eu confiance en moi pourtant!_

_-Je vous connaissais mal et je mettais tous les hommes dans le même panier. Maintenant, je vous vois tel que vous êtes réellement!_

_-Ah oui? Et comment me voyez-vous?_

_-Je viens de vous le dire, comme un ami! Le meilleur des amis en fait. Celui à qui on peut tout dire, sur qui on peut compter. D'ailleurs, vous avez même surpassé Charles!_

_-Vous êtes gentille Élizabeth! Bien, vous devriez dormir à présent. Il se fait tard._

_-Vous avez raison! Bonne nuit William. _

Élizabeth se redresse et cherche sa joue dans le noir. Posant ses lèvres là où elle croyait les trouver, elle tombe directement sur sa bouche. Déterminée à ne pas lui faire voir le trouble qu'elle ressent à ce contact, elle presse délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se retire. Se tournant sur le côté, William reste immobile et tente de contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Après un autre long silence, Élizabeth l'interpelle : _William?_

_-Quoi?_ Répond celui-ci en tournant légèrement sa tête dans sa direction.

_-Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances! Sans la pénible aventure de votre sœur et tout ce qui s'en est suivi, croyez-vous que vous auriez pu vous éprendre d'une personne comme moi? Je veux dire… Pardon, je suis maladroite! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit d'aborder ce sujet… _

_-Que voulez-vous savoir exactement?_

_-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi en tant que femme?_

_-Dans quel sens voulez-vous que je réponde à cette question?_

_-Selon, vous, suis-je désirable?_

_-Mais bien sur, voyons!_

_-Un homme normal, équilibré comme vous, pourrait-il s'intéresser à une femme comme moi?_

_-Bien sur!_

Les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues, malgré elle. Entre deux sanglots, Élizabeth lui dit : _Vous êtes gentil! Merci William._

Se tournant pour la recueillir dans son épaule, William lui demande : _Pourquoi pleurez-vous Élizabeth? Ça me brise le cœur de savoir que vous pleurez!_

_-William, gardez-moi contre vous, s'il vous plait! J'en ai besoin!_

_-Ça va aller Élizabeth. Je reste là! _

Les yeux fermés, Élizabeth savoure intérieurement de se savoir si près de William. Lutant contre l'envie de l'étreindre davantage et de lui avouer ses sentiments, Élizabeth se raidit. Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle pense à ce que Jane lui a dit et trouve le courage de l'interpeller à nouveau : _William?_

_-Quoi?_

_-J'aimerais que vous m'embrassiez!_

Gardant le silence, William se décide rapidement et tourne sa tête pour faire face à Élizabeth. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais se retire rapidement habité par la peur de ne pas être capable de s'arrêter et de succomber à son désir. _Ça va comme ça? C'était bien?_

_-Non!_ D'un geste ferme, Élizabeth prend le contrôle de la situation et le ramène vers elle : _Je veux un vrai baiser William!_

_-Élizabeth! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez! Je ne suis qu'un homme moi aussi! _

_-Je sais très bien ce que je vous demande. William, montrez-moi ce qu'est l'amour! Je veux chasser mes craintes! Je refuse de continuer à avoir peur. Laissez-moi nourrir mon esprit d'images agréables! J'ai confiance en vous!_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça!_

_-Pourquoi? À cause de Caroline? Elle ne le saura pas. Je ne dirai rien! _Plaide Élizabeth en dernier recours.

_-Ce n'est pas à Caroline que je pense voyons, mais à vous! Je ne peux pas vous faire cela!_

_-Je vous demande simplement de me faire l'amour William!_

_-Pourquoi moi?_

_-Parce que vous êtes le seul homme en qui j'ai pleinement confiance!_

_-Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas!_

_-C'est à cause de «madame mystère»? _

_-Non, c'est bien plus complexe que ça!_

_-William, je vous le demande! Faites-le pour moi! Vous êtes celui que j'ai choisi! Avant de vous connaître, la seule idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme me répugnait, mais sans que je puisse me l'expliquer, notre baiser de tout à l'heure m'a troublée! J'ai trouvé ça très agréable de vous embrasser et il me semble, enfin, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous aussi vous avez apprécié! Non?_

_-C'est vrai, mais…_

Couvrant sa bouche de sa main, Élizabeth ajoute : _Vous parlez trop William! Embrassez-moi! _

_-Non!_ S'écrie alors William en délogeant sa main.

_-William, embrassez moi, s'il vous plait! _Plaide une dernière fois Élizabeth.

Repoussant les couvertures et se levant pour aller devant la fenêtre, William s'écrie : _J'ai dit non Élizabeth!_

Réagissant au rejet de William, Élizabeth se retourne dos à lui, se replie sur elle même et laisse ses larmes couler le long de ses joues sans oser les essuyer de peur que William ne devine qu'elle est en train de pleurer. L'humiliation de s'être vue refuser ce qu'elle avait offert par amour, est si grande qu'elle ne peut que rester là et sangloter. Soudain elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule et tente de résister à la pression que William exerce sur elle pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. _Non William!_ Dit-elle entre deux respirations saccadée : _Je m'en remettrai! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Je vais bien… ça va aller…_

_-Élizabeth! Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que vous me demandez!_

Se redressant, Élizabeth lui crache au visage toute sa colère : _Pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai pas d'expérience? Parce que je suis naïve? Allez au Diable William Darcy!_

_-Élizabeth! Calmez-vous, je vous en prie! _

_-Non! Je ne me calmerai pas! _Joignant le geste à la parole, Élizabeth se met à le frapper sur la poitrine_ : Allez-vous-en! Laissez-moi seule! Je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide!_

Saisissant ses mains et la ramenant contre lui, William lui ordonne de sa calmer.

_Lâchez-moi!_ Lui ordonne Élizabeth en se débattant de plus belle. _Vous ne valez pas mieux que Collins!_

Sous l'effet de la colère, William s'empare de ses lèvres. D'une main, il maintient Élizabeth par la nuque et de l'autre, il presse son dos de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Constatant qu'elle répond à son baiser avec une fougue semblable à la sienne, William perd la tête. N'ayant jamais connu une expérience semblable avec une femme, il ne sait pas comment se reprendre. Il ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il craint le plus, l'effrayer ou perdre le contrôle de ses sens. _Élizabeth! Il faut arrêter!_ Réussit-il enfin à dire en la repoussant.

_-Non! William, continuez! Embrassez-moi encore!_ Joignant le geste à la parole, Élizabeth passe ses deux mains derrière son dos et relève le haut de son pyjama à la recherche de sa peau. William frémit à son contact et en profite pour allonger Élizabeth sur le lit. Pendant qu'il explore sa bouche et l'ensemble de son visage avec sa langue, il gémit sous les caresses d'Élizabeth.

_-Élizabeth! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça! _

_-Oui! Je veux aller jusqu'au bout! Je n'ai pas peur de vous William!_ Le supplie Élizabeth.

_-Moi si! _

_-Je veux vous appartenir William!_

_-Mais il faut penser aux conséquences, à demain._

_-Justement non! Je ne veux plus penser à demain. J'en ai assez de vivre dans la crainte du lendemain justement! William, j'ai enfin le goût d'aller vers un homme. Ne me repoussez pas! Vous ne voulez pas m'aider à vaincre mes peurs?_

_-Il ne s'agit pas que de ça!_

_-Vous ne me trouvez pas désirable? C'est ça?_

_-Au contraire!_

_-Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer! Je vous demande de me faire l'amour! D'après Jane, la première expérience est la plus marquante pour une femme! J'aimerais que vous soyez mon premier amant. Une nuit, William! Je ne vous demande qu'une nuit! Caroline vous aura pour toutes les autres! Allez William? Dites oui? Je vous en supplie!_

Les larmes qui coulent toujours sur ses joues sont une véritable torture pour William. Se redressant tout en maintenant Élizabeth contre le lit, il lui annonce finalement, d'une voix basse et roque : _Élizabeth! Je ne peux accepter! Sachant tout le mal que ma réponse va vous faire, je n'ai pas - malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous - je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça!_

Sentant que quelque chose vient de se casser en elle, Élizabeth se redresse, sèche ses larmes d'un geste vif et réplique sans le regarder : _Ça va! J'ai compris! _Elle s'allonge dos à lui et ajoute : _Dormez, je ne vous embêterai plus! Dormez sans crainte._

Se demandant toujours s'il doit la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler ou la laisser digérer la situation, William ajoute : _Élizabeth, je ne voulais surtout pas vous faire souffrir! Croyez-moi!_

_-Je sais! Ça va! Je vais m'en remettre! Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Bonne nuit, William!_

Un long silence.

_-Bonne nuit Élizabeth!_

Puisqu'elle lui tourne le dos, Élizabeth ne peut pas voir les larmes qui brillent aussi dans les yeux de son compagnon. Celui-ci attend d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle dort avant de se relever pour aller s'allonger dans le petit lit de camp préparé par Charles.

_**De quoi sera fait le lendemain d'après-vous?**_

_**Je garde la suite pour moi?**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	9. Tu ne dois pas porter plainte William

_**Bravo pour ton analyse la Rose de minuit. Effectivement, en agissant avec les meilleures intentions du monde on peut parfois faire bien du mal. Tout ça par amour. De plus, ton intuition est très bonne pour la première partie de la suite… Merci aussi à MissPapagena! J'aime que tu me communiques tes impressions au fur et à mesure.  
><strong>_

_**Miriamme.**_

_**Neuvième partie**_

Le lendemain, Élizabeth est la première à se réveiller. Ouvrant les yeux, ce n'est qu'en réalisant que William n'est plus dans le lit avec elle, que le souvenir de la nuit dernière ressurgit dans sa mémoire, ramenant avec lui la souffrance amenée par le rejet du jeune homme. Sortant du lit, elle réalise qu'il est couché sur le matelas de fortune que Charles avait préparé pour lui. Résignée, elle se lève faisant le moins de bruit possible, ramasse ses vêtements et quitte la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Après être passée à la salle de bain pour se changer, Élizabeth se rend à la cuisine où elle retrouve Jane occupée à faire de la pâte à crêpe. N'échangeant que des banalités pendant que Charles leur fait cuire quelques crêpes, celle-ci vont s'installer sur la terrasse extérieure pour manger et discuter en toute intimité.

_-Alors Lizzie, avez-vous eu l'occasion de discuter William et toi?_

_-Oui! Et nous allons en rester là!_

_-Quoi? Pourquoi?_

_-Je t'en prie Jane! Je ne veux pas en reparler! Toute cette histoire est déjà bien assez éprouvante comme ça._

_-Mais il est amoureux de toi! J'en suis certaine! _Ajoute Jane ne comprenant pas ce qui a pu se passer.

_-Tout ce dont tu peux être certaine Jane, c'est qu'il va épouser Caroline!_

_-Tu rigoles!_

_-Jane! Arrête! Ton insistance est indécente! William m'a rejetée cette nuit. Alors si tu veux bien, parlons d'autre chose._

Mangeant sans appétit et rapidement, Élizabeth demande ensuite à Charles d'aller la déposer à l'arrêt d'autobus afin qu'elle puisse regagner la ville le plus tôt possible. Arrivée à Londres, elle se rend immédiatement au poste de police. Elle raconte les événements de la veille à l'inspecteur qui suit son dossier depuis l'arrestation de Collins et mentionne que William Darcy viendra également les rencontrer puisqu'il était présent et qu'il a été témoin de tout.

Ceci fait, Élizabeth regagne son appartement où Charlotte l'accueille avec un grand sourire, contribuant à lui changer les idées.

Une semaine plus tard, après deux repas avec Jane où sa sœur évite heureusement de lui parler de William, Élizabeth se rend à nouveau au poste de police afin de savoir si l'enquêteur avance dans son enquête. C'est par lui qu'elle apprend que William a effectivement tenu sa promesse, qu'il est allé compléter un formulaire et donner sa version des faits aux policiers.

_-Vous savez, Collins n'est pour rien dans ces incidents. Son psychologue affirme qu'il est désormais inoffensif! _

_-En fait, pour être bien honnête avec vous, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser inspecteur! _

_-Détendez-vous donc alors! Vous n'avez rien reçu depuis plusieurs semaines! C'est peut être fini!_

_-J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas!_

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivent cette visite au commissariat, Élizabeth s'entraîne physiquement et se jette tête perdue dans le travail espérant oublier Collins et William en même temps. En rentrant chez elle, vendredi après-midi, veille d'une longue fin de semaine, Élizabeth décide de téléphoner à Georgianna afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est par elle qu'elle apprend que William et Caroline ont finalement choisi une date pour leur mariage. Celui-ci est prévu pour dans trois semaines. Jouant à la perfection la joie, Élizabeth promet d'y assister et de venir accompagnée de son copain du moment. Mensonge d'orgueil bien entendu. Elle raccroche et passe un coup de fil à Jane qui vient également d'apprendre la nouvelle par Charles.

Jane a beau ne rien dire, ne rien demander non plus, lorsque deux sœurs sont aussi proches que le sont Jane et Élizabeth, son silence est aussi éloquent que ses paroles. Jane ressent donc la peine de sa sœur comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Lorsqu'elle lui propose d'aller la voir, Élizabeth refuse catégoriquement prétendant avoir un travail urgent à finir et préférant se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. La mort dans l'âme et un peu inquiète, Jane obtempère et raccroche.

Samedi matin, vers 8h00, un drame se joue dans la maison de William. Le jeune homme est poignardé à la poitrine sans avoir pu voir son agresseur. Comme son serviteur manque à l'appel puisqu'il prend congé tous les samedis, William se laisse lourdement tomber sur le plancher tandis qu'il entend des pas décroitre. Avant de perdre connaissance, il réussi à placer un appel sur son cellulaire. En apprenant la nouvelle lorsque les policiers se présentent à son appartement, Caroline devient totalement hystérique. Ceux-ci l'escortent à l'hôpital et s'assurent qu'elle reçoive un calmant. Une fois rassurée par l'état satisfaisant de son fiancé, Caroline est rencontrée par les policiers et ne se gêne pas pour leur parler des soupçons qu'elle nourrit envers Élizabeth. Elle insiste sur le fait que la jeune femme est éperdument amoureuse de son fiancé, qu'elle a tout fait pour la discréditer aux yeux de celui-ci et qu'elle avait même déjà été soupçonnée d'avoir écrit de fausses lettres de menaces qui lui étaient adressées.

_-Une fois que Collins a été arrêtée, c'est à contre cœur qu'elle a quitté William et Pemberley. Vous savez que c'est au moment même où elle a appris que nous étions fiancés qu'elle s'est mise à recevoir une nouvelle série de lettres de menaces! Un drôle de hasard, non? Et William qui tombe dans le panneau à chaque fois!_

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, les policiers convoquent Élizabeth et lui font subir un interrogatoire serré. Stupéfaite d'être soupçonnée, Élizabeth raconte tout ce qu'elle sait aux policiers. Elle collabore et permet même aux enquêteurs de lire le journal qu'elle tenait à Pemberley.

_-Où étiez-vous hier soir?_

_-J'étais chez-moi!_

_-Et ce matin?_

_-Chez moi aussi, j'écrivais un article pour le journal! _

_-Vous vivez seule?_

_-Non, j'ai une colocataire, mais elle est absente en fin de semaine!_

_-Quelqu'un vous a vue hier soir? Une voisine? Quelqu'un qui vous connait? Et ce matin?_

_-Non, je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi de la soirée et je me suis couchée tôt! _

Les choses allaient mal pour Élizabeth. Elle n'avait pas d'alibi. Lorsque Jane fut interrogée à son tour, elle confirma qu'elle lui avait parlé au téléphone le vendredi soir et qu'elle semblait bouleversée puisqu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que William et Caroline allait se marier.

_-Vous confirmez donc que votre sœur était amoureuse lui?_

_-Oui, effectivement. C'est pourquoi elle n'aurait jamais pu le poignarder voyons!_

_-Pourtant, il semble que de son propre aveu, elle visait la séparation du couple lorsqu'elle a écrit cet article? _L'inspecteur soulève une copie de l'article qu'Élizabeth a écrit après son entrevue avec William.

_-Oui! C'est bien ce qu'elle a dit! _

À son réveil, William est également interrogé. Comme il n'a pas pu voir son agresseur, il rouspète violemment lorsqu'il apprend qu'Élizabeth est la principale suspecte, mais ne peut toutefois nier aucun des incidents mentionnés par Caroline aux policiers.

Il confirme qu'il a été harcelé par Élizabeth lorsqu'il s'est senti obligé de rester au chalet pour veiller sur elle durant la nuit. Lorsque les policiers font venir Martin Savage, son ami cartomancien à la demande de William, celui-ci finit par admettre qu'il avait clairement perçu que de la jalousie était présente dans les cartes d'Élizabeth. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle en serait la victime, mais admet qu'il ne peut pas toujours faire la différence entre «_victime de jalousie_» ou «_jaloux_».

Lorsque William se remet, la pression est forte sur lui. Tous attendent de savoir s'il va porter plainte. S'il décide de ne pas porter plainte, il n'y aura pas de procès. De son côté, Élizabeth est mortifiée de tout ce qui lui arrive. Cette histoire lui semble si abracadabrante, si inouïe. Elle sait qu'elle risque la prison et se prépare mentalement à cette éventualité.

Le jeudi matin, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner seul à l'hôpital, William est heureux de voir arriver Caroline et Charles.

_-J'ai demandé à Charles de venir avec moi pout t'aider à sortir d'ici. Le médecin devrait passer vers 9h00 pour te donner congé. _

_-J'ai tellement hâte d'être à nouveau chez moi!_

_-Non William, c'est chez moi que tu vas venir pour quelques jours. J'ai pris congé et je vais me consacrer à toi. _

_-Jane a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne restes pas seul les premiers jours! _Ajoute Charles pour éviter que William ne décide tout de même de rentrer chez lui.

_-Alors William? As-tu réfléchi à ce que l'inspecteur t'a demandé? Vas-tu porter plainte?_

_-Je ne sais pas! Je ne suis pas encore convaincu qu'Élizabeth puisse être coupable!_

_-Tu veux mon opinion? _Demande Caroline gravement.

_-Si tu veux!_ Répond William en haussant les épaules résigné.

_-Ne porte pas plainte contre elle! J'ai bien réfléchi hier soir et je crois que – si elle était condamnée – ce qu'elle sera nécessairement si procès il y a – cela nous placerait tous dans une position difficile – vis-à-vis de Jane entre autres, et puis - pour Charles aussi!_

_-Tu es sérieuse? _La questionne William réellement surpris.

_-Mais si elle est coupable… c'est qu'elle est dangereuse et ne devrait pas être en liberté!_ Argumente Charles.

_-Tu n'as qu'à exiger qu'elle se fasse traiter par un professionnel? Qu'elle suive une thérapie! Qui sait, il est peut être même tout simplement nécessaire qu'elle soit médicamentée! _

_-Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça! Tu as raison Caroline, ce serait une erreur de soumettre notre entourage à la tension d'une affaire criminelle._

_-Tu as rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur cet après-midi de toute façon! Il doit venir te voir chez moi vers 15h00, tu pourras lui en parler à ce moment là._

_-Tu penses vraiment à tout Caroline! Merci!_

_-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu! Attends de voir comment je vais prendre soins de toi au quotidien._

Lorsque William rencontre l'inspecteur au milieu de l'après-midi pour lui annoncer qu'il refuse de porter plainte, celui-ci lui demande de reconsidérer la question convaincu qu'il est que la jeune femme est coupable. Sans compter qu'il venait tout juste d'obtenir un mandat de perquisition et qu'il se faisait une joie d'aller fouiller son appartement de fond en comble.

_-Tout ce que j'exige c'est qu'elle se fasse traiter! _Précise William.

_-Écoutez monsieur Darcy! Je veux bien faire un marché avec vous! Laissez-nous aller perquisitionner chez elle. Et si à la suite de cela, nous ne trouvons rien, vous pourrez retirer votre plainte!_

_-Très bien! J'accepte! _

Les policiers de présentent chez la jeune femme alors que Charlotte vient tout juste de sortir et qu'Élizabeth allait passer à table. D'abord surprise de leur arrivée, Élizabeth collabore et les laisse fouiller les cinq pièces de leur modeste appartement. C'est finalement dans le garde robe de la chambre de Charlotte, que les policiers découvrent un couteau correspondant aux dimensions de l'arme utilisée par l'assaillant de William, de même qu'une paire de gants qu'Élizabeth reconnaît comme était la sienne.

Lorsque l'inspecteur s'installe à table avec elle pour lui lire ses droits, Élizabeth sait qu'elle est victime d'une habile machination et que si elle ne connaît pas son ennemi, cette personne sait parfaitement où elle vit et dispose certainement d'un accès direct à son entourage. Comment expliquer autrement que le couteau se soit retrouvé dans son appartement.

Se laissant entraîner par deux policiers, menottée et gardant le silence, Élizabeth se dit qu'il vaut mieux vaut aller en prison que de continuer à subir cette pression.

Lorsque Jane et Charles apprennent la nouvelle, ils s'empressent d'aller retrouver William et Caroline afin qu'ils puissent tous se soutenir mutuellement. L'enquêteur profite de leur présence pour leur expliquer le déroulement du procès que plus personne ne peut empêcher maintenant.

Fortement médiatisé à cause de la popularité du couple depuis la parution de l'article d'Élizabeth, le procès s'ouvre trois semaines plus tard. Élizabeth suit le conseil de son avocat et plaide coupable de _tentative de meurtre avec préméditation_, certaine qu'ainsi la peine encourue sera moins importante. Le moment le plus pénible du procès fut celui où, assise directement devant lui, Élizabeth est obligée d'écouter William donner sa version des faits. Elle l'entend donc, avec une sensibilité toute particulière, évoquer la nuit qu'elle a passée en sa compagnie et où elle s'était offerte à lui. Il avoue qu'il aurait du comprendre à ce moment là, à quel point elle était tordue et malade. Élizabeth croit mourir. Quoiqu'à bien y penser, la mort serait moins pénible que le calvaire qu'elle subit à entendre les gens déformer ainsi ses paroles et interpréter chacun de ses gestes.

Après la comparution de William, ce fut Georgianna qui fut appelée à la barre par la partie accusatrice pour venir lire des extraits du journal intime d'Élizabeth et plus particulièrement ceux où elle décrivait ses souffrances intérieures. À l'arrivée de chaque nouveau témoin, la jeune femme ne peut que constater que le doute s'est installé dans la tête de l'ensemble de ses proches. Toutefois, c'est en voyant la mine défaite de sa sœur à qui l'avocat de la défense venait de demande si elle la croyait coupable de tentative de meurtre, qu'Élizabeth comprend qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour elle. Incapable de répondre, Jane éclata en sanglots et fut escortée hors de la salle par son mari. Sa meilleure alliée venait de capituler à son tour.

Après une très coute période de délibération, les membres du jury revinrent dans la salle d'audience et déclarèrent la jeune femme coupable. Le juge la condamna à une peine de cinq ans (avec possibilité de libération après trois ans) et l'informe qu'un véhicule viendra la chercher pour la conduite à la prison pour femmes «**Askham Grange**» dans le **Yorkshire** vers la fin de l'après-midi. Avant d'être entrainée par les gardiens de sécurité du palais de justice et sortir de la salle, Élizabeth jette un dernier regard en direction de sa sœur. Celle-ci lui tourne le dos et sanglote doucement dans les bras de son époux.

À son arrivée en prison, Élizabeth est reçue avec brutalité. Les gardiens ne se gênent pas pour l'insulter et lui promettre mille et un sévices. Bien que ressentant de la douleur lorsque ceux-ci la bousculent tout en la conduisant vers sa cellule, son esprit et son âme restent détachés de tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Le lendemain matin, curieusement, les femmes qu'elle côtoie la laissent en paix, devinant chez elle un lourd secret et une grande force tranquille. Elles ne l'incluent même pas dans les jeux de séduction qu'elles ont développés et raffinés avec le temps, faute d'hommes. Élizabeth se fait donc respecter, sans même l'avoir demandé.

Après un certain temps, elle se lie d'amitié avec une jeune femme de 28 ans qui vient d'être condamnée pour le meurtre de son mari, qu'elle a tué en état de légitime défense. Puisque personne n'avait pu témoigner des mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeait, elle s'était retrouvée en prison. D'abord fermée et peu avenante, Élizabeth finit vaincre ses résistances et finalement, par entrer en relation avec la jeune femme. Après s'être confié leurs histoires respectives, les deux femmes devinrent inséparables. Grâce à Sophia, Élizabeth voit sa première année de peine s'écouler plus rapidement, restant pratiquement sans nouvelles du monde extérieur. N'eut été de Jane qui venait la voir une fois par mois. Élizabeth aurait pu se croire seule au monde. C'est par sa sœur qu'elle avait appris que William et Caroline s'étaient mariés et que sa belle sœur attendait maintenant son premier enfant. Georgianna sortait avec un homme politique et venait de se fiancer au début de l'automne.

Derrière la petite pièce vitrée, Élizabeth prend le téléphone dans sa main tout en examinant Jane d'un air soucieux.

_-Tu es souffrante? _Lui demande Élizabeth.

_-Je suis épuisée c'est tout. Et toi, comment tu vas?_

_-Je vais bien!_

_-Je t'ai apporté des livres! Ils te les remettront demain._

_-Tu sais bien que je ne les verrai jamais! Cesse de m'en apporter._

_-C'est difficile pour moi de venir, tu sais._

_-J'imagine fort bien! Mais rien ne t'y oblige! Si tu ne veux plus venir, je ne t'en voudrai pas! Je sais ce que tu penses de moi! Après tout, j'ai été reconnue coupable!_

_-Aux yeux de la loi! _Ajoute Jane en détournant les yeux.

_-Aux yeux de tous! _Précise Élizabeth en mettant sa main sur la vitre pour attirer l'attention de sa sœur.

_-Je ne veux pas qu'on revienne là dessus. Toutes les preuves étaient contre toi._

_-Je sais. On a voulu toutes les preuves contre moi!_

_-Bon! Si tu le prends sur ce ton, je préfère m'en aller!_

_-Non! Reste Jane! Parle seule si tu veux, mais reste! J'ai besoin de cet intermède mensuel. Parle-moi de mon neveu._

_-Bruce a 9 mois demain. Il reste avec Charles tous les soirs. Lorsque je suis de garde à l'hôpital. _

_-A-t-il des dents?_

_-Déjà deux! Il gazouille énormément!_

Le reste de la conversation tourne autour des autres membres de la famille deux jeunes filles. Au terme de leur entretient, Jane quitte Élizabeth un vague sourire aux lèvres et promettant de revenir le mois prochain.

_**À suivre… pour la sortie de prison…**_

_**Miriamme… le drame n'est pas fini…**_


	10. Une longue pente à remonter

_**Dixième partie**_

Trois mois plus tard, Élizabeth apprend que suite à des démarches entreprises par Jane auprès des affaires criminelles, le procureur envisage de transformer sa dernière année de détention en une longue période de libération conditionnelle. Sur le coup, Élizabeth s'indigne et demande à sa sœur de cesser toutes ses démarches. Jane refuse, incapable de comprendre qu'en sortant de prison, sa sœur perdrait son refuge et son bouclier contre la souffrance qu'elle est certaine de trouver à l'extérieur. Finalement, à force d'en reparler avec Jane à chacune de ses visites, Élizabeth commence à se faire à cette idée, heureuse d'associer sa compagne de cellule à ce projet, lui promettant de préparer le terrain pour sa sortie à elle aussi.

Une fois dehors, à l'aide de Jane, Élizabeth arrive à louer un minuscule appartement dans un quartier modeste de la ville. Sa sœur réussit même à lui garantir un emploi de préposée aux bénéficiaires à l'hôpital où elle travaille. Les premières semaines sont difficiles. Ne se sentant pas encore capable d'aller chez Jane, Élizabeth vit dans la crainte de croiser des gens qui vont la reconnaître et qui vont ébruiter son histoire. Toutefois, le temps faisant son œuvre, permettant à son assurance de grandir assez pour qu'elle recommence à tisser des liens, Élizabeth finit par se créer une petite vie confortable. Plusieurs collègues de l'hôpital se lient d'amitié avec elle et continuent à la fréquenter malgré ce qu'ils finissent par leur apprendre à son sujet.

Un beau matin de printemps alors qu'elle se rend à son travail plus pressée que d'habitude à cause d'une moins bonne nuit, Élizabeth s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur au moment même où les portes se refermaient. Une seule personne se trouve à l'intérieur. Poliment, elle vient pour signifier à l'autre occupant qu'elle est désolée d'avoir bloqué la porte, elle constate avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de William. Blême au moins tout autant que muette, Élizabeth n'arrive pas à le quitter du regard. Heureusement pour elle, William est tout aussi surpris. Une fois l'ascenseur immobilisé et la porte ouverte, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est arrivé à se comporter normalement.

_-Élizabeth, il y a manque de personnel ce soir! Encore! Il te faudra tenir la place de deux employés comme d'habitude!_

Réagissant enfin, Élizabeth sort de l'ascenseur et répond à sa collègue Maria : _Oui, J'arrive! Je m'y attendais! Mitch m'avait prévenue au téléphone tout à l'heure._

Les portes de referment emportant William plus haut dans les étages. Malgré elle, mais uniquement par curiosité, Élizabeth surveille où l'ascenseur va s'arrêter. Constatant qu'il fait un arrêt à l'étage de la maternité, elle devine que Caroline doit être en train d'effectuer une visite de routine avec l'un ou l'autre des obstétriciens de l'hôpital.

_-Vite! Liz! Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi? _La surprend Maria en l'interpellant.

Trois jours plus tard, Élizabeth apprend que Caroline a perdu son bébé et qu'elle vient d'être admise à l'hôpital sur à une «**hémorragie de la délivrance**». Exceptionnellement, Jane vient la trouver dans la salle des employés pour lui confier que sa belle sœur se trouve maintenant en danger puisqu'elle a perdu énormément de sang et que sa pression est trop basse.

_-Caroline souffre d'une complication redoutable de l'accouchement qui concerne 5% des femmes! Cette hémorragie d'origine utérine est la première cause de mortalité maternelle! _

Comprenant l'inquiétude de Jane, Élizabeth se lève et la serre contre elle pour la réconforter.

_-Alors qu'attends-tu? Va la retrouver!_

Durant les heures qui suivent, Élizabeth croise William pour la seconde fois au moment où elle se rend à la cafétéria. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme sent son regard peser sur elle alors qu'elle discute et plaisante avec ses collègues de travail. Comme ses collègues doivent retourner travailler avant elle, Élizabeth se retrouve seule quelques instants. Se décidant finalement à faire quelque chose, elle se lève et passe délibérément devant William.

_-William! Je voulais simplement vous dire que je suis désolée pour le bébé et pour Caroline! _

Comme il reste là à la dévisager sans rien répondre, Élizabeth quitte la pièce en colère contre elle-même. Si seulement, elle avait su résister à la tentation d'aller lui parler.

_-Qu'est-ce que j'attendais!_

Le lendemain, Élizabeth apprend avec consternation que Caroline n'a pas survécu et qu'elle est morte dans de grandes souffrances. La nouvelle lui est livrée par la radio et non par Jane qu'Élizabeth n'arrive même pas à rejoindre par téléphone.

Élizabeth se rend donc à l'hôpital comme prévu pour aller travailler, mais passe auparavant par l'unité de travail de sa sœur afin de savoir si ses patrons savent où elle est.

_-Elle est dans la famille de sa belle sœur! Je crois qu'ils se sont tous réunis pour prendre des décisions concernant un document que Caroline aurait laissé à William… une histoire d'héritage ou quelque chose comme ça! _Lui explique sa collègue Judith qu'Élizabeth connaît et apprécie beaucoup.

Deux heures plus tard, Jane se présente devant Élizabeth et lui demande de venir la voir chez elle après ses heures de travail. Élizabeth commence par refuser, mais devant l'insistance de sa sœur et surtout à cause de son air abattu, Élizabeth capitule et promet de passer la voir.

Lorsqu'elle arrive chez celle-ci au volant de sa voiture d'occasion. Élizabeth remarque immédiatement que la voiture de William est là. Exaspérée et irritée contre Jane, Élizabeth fait son entrée et comprend qu'un drame est en train de se jouer lorsqu'elle réalise que l'inspecteur qui avait procédé à son arrestation est également présent. Instinctivement, elle recule, prête à rebrousser chemin.

_-Lizzie! Non! Reste! L'inspecteur veut nous parler à tous! _Lui dit Jane pour la retenir.

_-Viens t'asseoir ici! Tu ne devrais pas rester debout! _Ajoute Charles en jetant un œil gêné dans la direction du fauteuil où William est assis.

_-Élizabeth? _Commence l'inspecteur en se redressant de manière officielle.

_-Oui?_

_-Comme vous êtes tous présents, je peux maintenant céder la parole au notaire qui a été choisi par Caroline. Voici monsieur Candice Thorton._

_-En qualité de notaire, je vais maintenant ouvrir le testament de Caroline Darcy. Je suis bien conscient que ceci n'est pas une procédure normale, mais puisque votre présence à tous était une exigence de sa part, je vais maintenant procéder à la lecture de ses dernières volontés._

Dans le texte d'introduction, rien d'étonnant, elle annonce léguer tous ses biens à son mari et à ses enfants si par bonheur ils en avaient un jour. Mais, si le préambule n'a rien de d'inhabituel les révélations qui suivent font réagir chacune des personnes présentes et particulièrement la principale concernée c'est à dire Élizabeth.

Dans un texte lourd et pesant, Caroline avoue avoir détesté Élizabeth dès sa première rencontre. Ensuite, elle raconte comment avec la complicité de William Collins et de ses fréquentations douteuses, elle avait été complice de son enlèvement et avait tout fait pour discréditer la jeune fille dans l'esprit de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme sien. Tout y est raconté dans les moindres détails. De la rédaction des menaces à Élizabeth, en passant par le cambriolage réalisé totalement par elle, pour finir par l'attentat qu'elle avait organisé de manière à faire emprisonner Élizabeth. Dans son dernier paragraphe, elle avoue avoir intentionnellement poignardé William s'arrangeant pour qu'Élizabeth soit incriminée à sa place.

_Poignarder William fut la chose la plus difficile que j'eus à faire de toute ma vie. Mais je savais qu'il devait souffrir et se purger de cette femme qui nous empoissonnait l'existence. Je m'excuse aussi à mon frère Charles, puisque c'est en allant chez lui que j'ai pu voler la clé de l'appartement d'Élizabeth et aller cacher le couteau que j'avais utilisé. Quant aux gants, je les ai pris directement dans la chambre d'Élizabeth puisque je savais qu'elle les avait portés récemment._

Le reste du paragraphe contient un cri d'amour pour son mari à qui elle demandait expressément pardon pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé et où elle le remerciait pour le bonheur qu'il lui avait apporté, mais dont elle ne se sentait pas digne.

Un long silence suit la fin de la lecture du notaire. L'inspecteur est le premier à se redresser et son premier mouvement est de saisir le sac que lui remet le notaire. Celui-ci contient la clé de l'ancien appartement d'Élizabeth de même que des lettres de menaces que Caroline avait préparées, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais envoyées.

Sans ressentir de soulagement ni même de rage, Élizabeth ne peut rien faire sauf rester silencieuse, les yeux fermés. Elle fait remonter ses genoux jusqu'à ce que sa tête se repose sur eux, passe ses bras autour de ses jambes pour les maintenir en place et se met à sangloter. Charles est dans un état semblable, mais est consolé par Jane qui le serre contre elle et le berce comme un bébé. William garde un visage fermé, sans expression et regarde droit devant lui. Finalement, incapable de rester dans une maison où se trouvent à la foi les témoins de sa chute et de sa déchéance, Élizabeth se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, vous ne devriez pas rester seule cette nuit! _L'interrompt l'inspecteur.

Sans se retourner, Élizabeth lance avec hargne : _J'ai été seule pendant deux ans, alors une nuit de plus ou de moins!_

_-Vous devrez vous rendre au poste de police demain! Nous aurons des papiers à vous faire signer!_

_-Vous vous êtes arrangés sans moi jusqu'à maintenant! Vous pouvez le faire également demain._

_-Élizabeth, laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner! _Lui propose Jane gentiment.

_-Ton mari vient de perdre sa sœur, ton beau frère sa femme, alors que moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre! _S'écrie Élizabeth avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Arrivée sur le trottoir, Élizabeth constate qu'il pleut. Elle s'engouffre dans sa voiture et roule jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois arrivée, elle se couche en boule sur son divan et laisse ses pensées voyager librement avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, l'agent Gauthier lui laisse un message pour lui donner rendez-vous à son bureau après ses heures de travail. Élizabeth retourne son appel et lui promet de passer le voir vers 17h00. Arrivée sur les lieux, un représentant du système carcéral lui présente des excuses officielles et lui fait remplir des documents aussi nombreux qu'inutiles. Vers la fin de l'entretient, l'agent Gauthier lui annonce qu'elle devra rencontrer un psychologue puisque l'état se considère responsable de l'erreur juridique dont elle a été la victime et a besoin qu'elle soit évaluée. Absolument contre, Élizabeth riposte, mais doit se ranger aux arguments de l'inspecteur qui lui apprend que l'étape, bien que douloureuse, est essentielle pour que le dossier soit enfin considéré comme clos.

S'étant assuré de sa pleine et entière collaboration en ce qui a trait à cette évaluation, le représentant du gouvernement lui remet ensuite un chèque d'un montant substantiel pour compenser sa perte de revenus.

Sa première rencontre avec le psychologue choisi par l'état se passe vraiment mal. Élizabeth refuse de coopérer et ne répond que par monosyllabes. La seconde entrevue est davantage satisfaisante. Au fil des rencontres, la jeune spécialiste réalise avec horreur qu'Élizabeth a été une victime à plus d'un égard. Lorsqu'elle termine de rédiger son rapport préliminaire, la professionnelle recommande que sa patiente continue de la rencontrer sur une base hebdomadaire.

Pour mieux aider Élizabeth à qui elle s'attache peu à peu, la spécialiste demande à rencontrer chacune des personnes impliquées dans le dossier. Elle trouve tout à fait normal de commencer avec sa sœur Jane.

_-Croyez-vous qu'elle va me pardonner un jour? _Demande Jane à la psychologue après seulement quelques minutes.

_-Vous savez, votre sœur est parfaitement réaliste! Elle sait que vous étiez mal placée entre elle et votre mari! _

_-Quelles sont ses chances de retrouver une vie normale?_

_-Elle a déjà survécu à tout ça! Non?_

_-Je voudrais la savoir heureuse…_

_-Nous ne sommes pas tous et toutes heureuses de la même manière. Pour ce qui est de votre sœur, laissez le temps faire son œuvre! Soyez accueillante! Elle viendra vers vous lorsqu'elle sera capable de le faire! Tout naturellement._

Ensuite, la psychologue convoque William en devinant qu'il risque d'être lui même dans un état lamentable.

_-Vous savez, j'ai besoin de connaître tout ce qui concerne votre relation avec mademoiselle Bennet. Si je veux être capable de l'aider de mon mieux, il est essentiel que je sache tout. Y compris ce que vous ne voudrez pas me dire!_

_-Je n'ai rien à cacher!_

_-Comment décririez-vous vos relations avec mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Elles ont toujours été difficiles. Orageuses même dans les débuts._

Après avoir discuté de tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin Élizabeth, la psychologue tente de connaître les sentiments de William pour sa patiente.

_-Je ne peux pas vous répondre! Je ne sais plus._

_-Hum! Votre ambivalence semble être une constante? Je me trompe?_

_-En fait, la question n'est pas vraiment de savoir si je l'aime - puisque je l'ai toujours aimée, mais mon hésitation, vient plutôt de ce que je ne crois pas en avoir le droit! Un peu comme si je me rendais compte que je ne la méritais pas! À cause de tout ce qui est arrivé!_

_-Étrange en effet! Épouser Caroline, c'était un peu comme vous punir! Vous priver d'une vie heureuse auprès d'elle!_

_-Peut être, oui!_

_-Vous devez donc vous sentir doublement coupable? Comme si vous aviez conduit deux femmes à leur perte en ne choisissant pas la bonne?_

_-Vous me jugez donc coupable?_

_-Vous ne croyez pas que si vous vous étiez montré ferme avec Caroline dès le départ, vous auriez pu éviter le drame? _

_-Mais, j'avais de l'affection pour elle!_

_-Que comptez vous faire maintenant que vous êtes libre à nouveau? Allez-vous retourner vers Élizabeth?_

_-Comment répondre à ça? Je l'ignore!_

_-Si vous voulez mon avis de professionnelle? Vous devriez prendre une décision claire avant de la revoir! Élizabeth doit réellement savoir à quoi s'en tenir! Elle le mérite!_

_-Je ne saurai pas trouver les mots!_

_-Il le faudra bien! Oh, et il faudrait aussi la rassurer à propos de la nuit que vous avez passée auprès d'elle! Si comme je le pense c'est par amour pour elle qui vous avez refusé ce qu'elle vous offrait? Dites-lui! Le rejet qu'elle a vécu cette nuit là a été déterminant dans son malheur!_

Les semaines qui suivent permettent à Élizabeth de réintégrer son ancien travail. En effet, le journal la réengage, mais lui demande d'utiliser un nom de plume différent de celui qu'elle employait auparavant afin que ses anciens lecteurs ne se mettent pas à raconter n'importe quoi ou la rejettent purement et simplement. Le succès est instantané et phénoménal. Une fois rassurée, Élizabeth déménage dans un plus beau quartier, s'organise seule et ne revoit personne de sa famille durant les premiers mois. La psychologue lui donne finalement son congé lui faisant toutefois promettre de venir la voir si elle en ressent le besoin.

_-Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je vous trouve résiliente! Je suis sérieuse Élizabeth! Ce que vous avez vécu aurait détruit plus d'une personne! La seule chose que je vous souhaite pour le futur et c'est le défi que je vous donne, c'est de pardonner à ceux qui vous ont fait souffrir. _

_-C'est difficile!_

_-Mais pas impossible! Commencez par votre sœur Jane. Les autres viendront ensuite! La guérison passe par cette dernière étape._

_-Je vais y penser, merci._

Après avoir renoué avec plusieurs anciens collègues de travail du journal, Élizabeth réalise que les gens ne réagissent pas vraiment mal à son histoire. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui proposent même d'en parler ouvertement avec ses lecteurs. Peu à peu, au fil des jours, l'idée fait son chemin dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide et commence à l'écrire. Le magazine se met à recevoir des centaines de lettres de gens qui ont vécu des drames et qui tout comme elle, ont su surmonter leurs difficultés. Durant les nombreuses heures que passe la journaliste à lire son courrier, Élizabeth comprend qu'elle doit effectivement aller voir sa sœur afin de faire la paix avec elle. Elle attend quelques jours, puis laisse un message à l'hôpital afin que celle-ci vienne la rejoindre chez elle durant la soirée. Jane se présente chez elle vers 18h30, nerveuse et amaigrie.

_-Entre?_ L'invite Élizabeth tout simplement.

_-Wow! Tu es bien logée maintenant!_

_-C'est grâce à l'argent de l'état! Enfin… au début c'était ça, mais maintenant, je gagne assez avec mes chroniques pour me le payer moi-même! Mais, je t'en prie, assied-toi Jane!_

_-Merci! Je t'ai apporté des photos de Bruce! Tu vas voir comme il a grandi!_

Prenant l'album que lui tend Jane dans ses mains, Élizabeth se met à le feuilleter, s'exclamant spontanément devant certaines images.

_-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Jane?_

_-Je prendrais bien un verre de thé glacé, si tu en as?_

_-Tu fais bien que j'en achète toujours! _Répond Élizabeth en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine chercher le breuvage de sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle revient dans le salon avec le verre de Jane, Élizabeth trouve celle-ci debout devant la fenêtre en train de pleurer silencieusement.

_-Jane! Quelle braillarde tu fais!_ L'agace Élizabeth en se collant dans son dos et l'enveloppant de ses deux bras.

_-C'est si bon de te revoir Élizabeth! Tu m'as tellement manquée!_

Cette fois, c'est Élizabeth qui fond en larmes et qui se fait réconforter par sa sœur. Les deux sœurs se consolent, prennent de bonnes gorgées dans leurs verres de thé glacé et s'assoient à nouveau pour évoquer le passer et écarter tous les problèmes qui pouvaient encore les tenir à distance.

_-Comment va Charles?_

_-Il va bien! Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu sais, Caroline lui a fait beaucoup de mal à lui aussi. Il a été obligé de remettre tous ses papiers en ordre et il a beaucoup souffert du jugement des gens. Un peu comme toi, au début._

_-Et comme toi? N'oublie pas que tu as été la sœur d'une criminelle pendant une longue période!_

_-Oui! Tu as raison!_

_-Et William? Comment se remet-il de tout ça? Je sais qu'il travaille beaucoup, puisque sa compagnie ne cesse de prospérer, mais ça ne m'apprend rien sur lui?_

_-Il donne l'impression de bien aller! Je ne le vois plus beaucoup! Charles continue de manger avec lui de temps en temps, mais pour ma part, ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu._

_-Oh! Ah, bon! Et Georgianna? __Charlotte?_

_-Georgianna est mariée depuis un an! Son mari tu le connais. Tu l'as interviewé la semaine dernière. Quand à Charlotte, elle est allée s'installer aux États-Unis avec son amoureux. Il fait du cinéma._

Après avoir longtemps discuté, avoir pleuré encore un peu et avoir même rigolé pendant de longues minutes, Jane finit par prendre congé de sa sœur pour rentrer chez elle. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Élizabeth lui demande si elle est libre au début de la semaine suivante. Jane est émue de voir que sa sœur veut la revoir. Élizabeth lui propose alors de se rendre chez elle afin de voir son neveu et saluer Charles.

Lorsqu'Élizabeth revoit son beau-frère pour la première fois, elle le trouve changé. Il a vieilli et ses cheveux sont désormais poivre et sel. Lui qui a toujours eu un visage enfantin, le contraste avec ses cheveux grisonnants est assez étonnant. Il serre la jeune femme contre lui pendant de longues minutes sans cesser de pleurer silencieusement. Élizabeth réalise alors qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert de toute cette histoire. La culpabilité qui rongeait le mari de sa sœur avait laissé des traces évidentes et il n'en tenait qu'à elle d'alléger ses souffrances.

_-Charles! Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir! Tu m'as manqué!_

_-T'as tellement l'air bien de ton côté! Je suis impressionné!_

_-Je m'entraîne tous les jours! Où est Bruce?_

_-Il est chez un ami! Mais il va revenir dans une quinzaine de minutes!_

Durant toute la durée du souper, Charles insiste auprès de sa belle sœur afin qu'elle lui raconte sa vie en prison. Élizabeth finit par céder à ses prières, mais attend que Bruce soit sorti de table pour aller jouer dans sa chambre avant de commencer son récit. À quelques reprises, Charles lui coupe la parole pour lui poser des questions. Amusée par sa curiosité, Élizabeth répond de bonne foi à ses interrogations voyant qu'il cherche à se faire une idée réaliste de son quotidien. Lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle à la fin de la soirée, Élizabeth sent qu'elle respire mieux qu'avant et a l'impression d'être plus légère aussi.

Une semaine plus tard, son patron lui demande d'aller réaliser un article sur celui qui vient d'être nommé «homme d'affaire de l'année». Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit de nul autre que William Darcy, Élizabeth refuse catégoriquement. Puis, après avoir réfléchi à la question durant toute la nuit, la journaliste retourne voir son patron dès le lendemain, pour lui dire qu'elle a changé d'idée et qu'elle accepte de se charger de l'entrevue. Après tout, le revoir faisait aussi parti du défi que sa psychologue lui avait lancé. Cela compléterait donc définitivement sa thérapie. Sans compter qu'elle sera à même de constater si elle est guérie de lui autant qu'elle le croit.

Le jour même de l'entrevue, Élizabeth prend grand soin de sa tenue et se maquille avec plus de soins que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle entre dans l'immeuble où siège sa compagnie, Élizabeth entre, donne son nom à la jeune femme qui se tient à la réception et attend sagement que celle-ci lui annonce que William Darcy est enfin prêt à la recevoir. Élizabeth sait que celui-ci ne peut pas savoir que c'est elle que le journal a décidé d'envoyer puisqu'il ignore nécessairement qu'elle écrit désormais sous le pseudonyme de Liz Beth.

La tirant de sa rêverie, la réceptionniste l'interpelle et lui fait signe d'entrer dans le bureau de son patron.

_-Monsieur Darcy peut vous accorder dix minutes_! Lui annonce cette dernière avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Faussement en colère Élizabeth pénètre dans le bureau précipitamment et s'écrie : _Comment dix minutes! Ce n'est pas assez! J'en aurai besoin de 30! Minimum!_

_-Élizabeth! _S'écrie William se relevant aussitôt.

Exécutant une révérence, Élizabeth lui dit d'un ton moqueur : _Pour vous servir monsieur Darcy!_

_-Assoyez-vous, je vous en prie! Pour une surprise, ça c'est toute une surprise!_ Appuyant sur un bouton William s'adresse à sa secrétaire : _Marie, bloquez tous mes autres rendez-vous, voulez-vous?_

_-Mais monsieur?_

_-Je ne suis plus disponible!_

Mal à l'aise, Élizabeth s'empresse d'ajouter : _Mais, je n'ai besoin que d'une demi-heure William, c'est vrai!_

Quittant son bureau à nouveau pour venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin du sien, William ajoute : _Mais nous avons bien des choses à nous dire! Alors? Vous avez donc avez repris la plume?_ Comprenant tout à coup, il ajoute : _J'aurais du m'en douter! Cette Lise Beth, c'est vous! Elle ne mâche pas ses mots! Tout comme vous!_

Un long silence, règne.

_-Comment allez-vous Élizabeth?_

_-Je m'en tire bien! Et vous? Enfin, je ne devrais pas vous poser cette question! Il est évident que vos affaires prospèrent!_

_-Ma compagnie oui! Moi, à vrai dire, je me noie volontairement dans le travail! Des péchés à expier_!

Pour éviter de le voir aborder trop tôt un sujet qu'il lui faudra tout de même régler avec lui, Élizabeth s'empresse d'ajouter : _Et bien, si nous commencions cette entrevue?_

_-Élizabeth!_ La coupe immédiatement William. _Vous ne croyez pas que nous pourrions laisser tomber cette histoire d'entrevue! L'occasion me semble plutôt bonne pour que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse vous et moi! Nous la méritons, vous ne trouvez pas?_

_-Oui, bien entendu! Très bien William, je vous écoute!_

_-Je veux revenir sur certains événements! Je voudrais vous reparler de cette fameuse nuit que nous avons passée ensemble._

_-Oh! Ce n'est pas nécessaire!_ Réplique aussitôt Élizabeth en se levant : _Il ne s'est rien passé!_

_-C'est que je veux vous expliquer pourquoi! Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé justement! Je veux que vous sachiez pourquoi j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec vous!_

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier! Vous étiez fiancé!_

_-Mon refus n'avait rien à voir avec Caroline!_

_-Mais vous m'aviez dit…_

_-Je sais! J'ai parlé d'elle comme ça sur le coup pour me protéger! Pour vous éloigner! Pour vous cacher que je pensais plutôt…_

_-À «madame mystère?»_

_-Voilà! C'est ça, oui! C'est bien à elle que je pensais alors! Uniquement à elle!_

_-Écoutez William, je ne vous demandais pas de prendre sa place! Je savais bien que vous étiez amoureux de cette femme! Je voulais seulement que vous soyez le premier pour moi! _

_-Élizabeth? Comment faut-il que je vous le dise? Je ne trouve pas les mots!_

_-Mais vous n'avez pas à me le dire! Je le sais déjà! J'ai compris! Comme j'avais compris à cet instant! Vous ne me désiriez pas! Vous…_

_-Élizabeth «madame mystère» c'était vous!_

_-Ne vous moquez pas, William!_

_-J'en serais bien incapable! Élizabeth, si j'avais accepté de vous faire mienne ce soir là, j'aurais sali l'amour que je vous portais! Le lendemain, il m'aurait fallu respecter mon engagement envers Caroline et vous abandonner après avoir connu le bonheur dans vos bras. C'était croyez-moi, la seule raison de mon refus. _

S'asseyant sous le coup de l'émotion, Élizabeth le regarde ébaubie : _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué ça à ce moment là?_

_-Bonne question! Je crois que je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez liée à moi! Je voulais que vous puissiez tomber amoureuse à votre tour! _

_-Mais ensuite? Durant le procès! Vous avez tout de même cru à ma culpabilité?_

_-Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense! Le plus drôle c'est que ce n'est même pas Caroline qui m'a convaincu de votre culpabilité! C'est votre attitude! Vous ne faisiez rien pour vous disculper et au fond si je suis honnête, je vous en voulais surtout de n'éprouver aucun sentiment pour moi!_

_-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous auriez du me dire tout ça!_

_-Je savais que c'était sans espoir! Que vous ne m'aimiez pas! Vous me l'avez dit si souvent… _

_-On dit bien des choses sous l'effet de la colère ou de la déception. Ou parce qu'on a peur de souffrir! En tout cas, on exprime que très rarement la vérité dans ces cas là._

_-Vous avez raison! J'en paie aujourd'hui doublement le prix. Caroline serait encore vivante si j'avais eu le courage de lui dire la vérité!_

_-Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle était malade!_

_-Quel gâchis!_

_-Quel passé vous voulez dire! Mais enfin, regardez-vous William? Vous êtes devenu un homme puissant, vous avez de l'influence sur les hommes politiques et vous contribuez à l'épanouissement de la société actuelle!_

_-Vous savez très bien que tout cela, ça n'a rien à voir avec le bonheur! Je travaille pour oublier! Et comme j'ai beaucoup de choses à oublier, je travaille beaucoup!_

_-Il ne faut pas renoncer à vivre pour autant!_

_-Mon travail c'est ma vie maintenant!_

_-Jane était au courant n'est-ce pas? Elle savait que c'était moi «madame mystère»._

_-Oui, mais je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien vous dire!_

_-C'est donc ça, je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dit l'avoir rencontrée dans des circonstances particulières, circonstances qui faisant en sorte que vous ne pouviez vous déclarer et que vous étiez certain de n'être pas aimé en retour!_

_-Vous étiez religieuse et vous craigniez les hommes!_

_-J'aurais du le savoir, le deviner! Mais surtout, vous auriez du me le dire!_

_-Pourquoi faire? Ça n'aurait rien changé! _

_-Si, ça aurait fait une différence pour moi! _

William se tourne vers elle, intrigué.

_-J'étais amoureuse de vous moi aussi!_

_-Mais voyons, vous me détestiez! Même votre sœur en était convaincue!_

_-Je sais! J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle pense cela! Je me suis bernée moi-même après tout, pourquoi pas les autres! En fait, mes sentiments pour vous ont évolués à mon insu. Je l'ignorais bien sur! Il a fallu que j'écrive cet article sur votre mariage, pour que je le comprenne._

_-Élizabeth, vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre! Je vois bien ce que vous essayez de faire, mais croyez moi, c'est inutile. _

_-Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas! Ce n'est qu'une fois mon article écrit que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas vraiment à la recherche de la vérité, puisqu'au fond, ce que je cherchais réellement c'était de vous séparer! Tout comme lorsque je suis allée vous voir pour vous remettre le mot que Caroline avait écrit en votre nom! Au fond, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle! Moi aussi, J'ai cherché à vous posséder!_

_-Nous aurions du avoir cette conversation il y a longtemps. Ça aurait pu changer bien des choses. _

_-Sans doute!_

Un silence règne pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens sont perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. William est le premier à se ressaisir : _Et maintenant Élizabeth? Devrais-je attendre de lire votre prochain article sur moi pour savoir quel sors vous me réservez?_

_-Vous savez bien que je n'écrirai rien!_

_-Vous m'aviez dit à peu près la même chose la dernière fois avec le résultat qu'on connait!_

_-Non William, cette fois c'est différent! Nous nous sommes confié l'un à l'autre! Je ne veux pas trahir nos confidences. J'écrirai simplement que vous aimez votre travail!_

_-Oui, mais la suite?_

Élizabeth se lève afin de faire comprendre à William qu'en ce qui la concerne l'entrevue tire à sa fin. Elle ajoute : _La fin, vous voulez dire?_

William se lève à son tour et vient se placer devant elle, assez près pour qu'Élizabeth se sente prise au piège l'espace d'un instant. William lui demande alors : _Non, je veux dire qu'arrivera-t-il maintenant?_

_-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache!_

_-Non! Plus de fuite Élizabeth. Ça ne mène nulle part, nous l'avons tous deux constaté à nos dépends. Je vous ai posé une question simple, à vous d'être honnête et d'y répondre!_

_-C'est que… Non, William! Je ne peux pas! C'est trop vite! Je ne suis plus certaine de rien!_

_-J'ai tout mon temps._ Répond William tout en s'approchant lentement d'elle. _Je vais vous aider!_ _Que ressentez-vous maintenant lorsque je m'approche de vous?_

_-C'est que… _Balbutie Élizabeth en rougissant.

_-Non attendez! Et comme ça?_ William est si près maintenant qu'il n'a qu'à saisir Élizabeth par la taille pour la ramener contre lui. Doucement, il relève son menton la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. _Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait?_

_-William, je vous en prie! Je ne peux pas réfléchir!_

_-Il n'est pas toujours bon de prendre le temps de réfléchir! Que ressentez-vous lorsque je suis près de vous comme ça?_

_-Je suis… Je ne suis pas à l'aise!_

_-Non? Alors maintenant, si j'essayais ceci…_

Joignant le geste à ses paroles, William pose délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche frémissante d'Élizabeth. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme se laisse aller et entrouvre les lèvres pour les offrir entièrement à son compagnon. Encouragé par sa réponse, William resserre ses bras autour d'elle et commence à explorer sa bouche.

Se détachant d'elle doucement à bout de souffle, William presse sa tête contre le front d'Élizabeth et lui murmure : _Venez avec moi, sortons d'ici! Allons chez moi!_

_-Mais, votre travail?_

_-Il a déjà pris trop de mon temps! Le reste c'est à nous deux que je le dois!_

Saisissant la main que lui tend William, Élizabeth réplique : _Est-ce sage?_

_-Ce qui ne serait pas sage c'est d'ignorer ce que je ressens maintenant!_

_-J'ai peur William, peur de faire erreur!_

_-Écoutez Élizabeth! Je vais vous poser une question simple : éprouvez-vous encore quelque chose pour moi?_

_-Oui! Je crois! En fait, non! J'en suis sûre._

_-C'est la même chose pour moi! Je suis toujours amoureux de vous! Alors, ne doutez plus et suivez-moi! Chez-moi, nous aurons tout le temps de reprendre cette conversation et d'apprendre à nous connaître…_

_-Très bien!_ Ajoute Élizabeth en lui serrant la main avec confiance et marchant derrière lui, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres.

_**Fin…**_

_**Miriamme**_


End file.
